France's lapin
by silverheartlugia2000
Summary: Oh god why'd I post this.. France receives a gift from his friend Scotland, a blond pet rabbit that he knows all too well... FACE and Kirkland sibs in later chapters.
1. Presents

**Ok this is my first time doing smut so go easy on me I'm nervous as hell. For once I play England as this was a plot I've had for a while. Simply played France. You should know by now I love transformations, I think its my furry side, anyway be warned this is a furry/hybrid kink where Arthur is slightly ooc due to the spell cast on him giving him weird (and submissive) instincts. So the untold prologue is that Iggy pissed off Scotty who sent him to France like this as punishment.**

* * *

It was late in the evening when the parcel arrived. "With love, from Scotia" totally not suspicious... Francis brought it inside and opened it up, only to see...

Arthur was unconscious stuffed in the box. The odd thing though was the fact that he had long floppy rabbit ears the same color of his hair.

Francis frowned down at him, more than a little confused. Thinking it was a joke of some kind, he tried to remove the ears. Arthur whined in his sleep when they where pulled on. He frowned and tugged harder.

"Ah!" That woke him up.

Francis jumped back in shock. "I thought they were fake!"

Arthur's face was scrunched in pain while he rubbed it. It took a minute to realize where he was. "What the bloody hell?!"

"I think I should be asking that! Why do you have rabbit ears?!"

He blinks and slowly reaches up. He panics when he feels them and tries to jump out of the box. He ends up falling over revealing a tail as well as a letter in the bottom of the box.

As exciting as the tail was, Francis was drawn to the letter. He picked it up and read it.

Arthur sat up groaning. He reached to rub his neck but felt something there.

He read it again, a smirk forming as he gave a perverse laugh.

Arthur pulls on the collar around his neck. It was green leather and had runes carved into it. No matter how he tried he couldn't get it off.

Francis had to try this. "Arthur! I want you to lay down for me."

The collar glowed as well as the Brit's eyes. He found himself doing so against his will.

"Now stand up!" Another glow and he obeyed. Arthur was getting very panicked now.

"Dance for me!" He started doing the Macarena. Arthur was on the verge of hyperventilating now.

Francis chuckled. "L'Ecosse, I owe you~ calm down, mon lapin!"

He couldn't even with the collar. He was trembling and his ears were pushed back.

"Hey," France sat him down gently, petting him like one would a real rabbit. "Shh..." The motion was more soothing than it should have been. The tremors eventually ceased and he just sat enjoying the touch.

"There, see. Nothing to worry about," Francis cooed.

Arthur snapped out of his trance and glares at him. "What the hell was that?!" he hissed.

"What was what?" Francis grinned.

"What did that letter say!?"

"Just that your brother found a way of making sure you behave yourself~"

Arthur growls and pulls at the collar again.

"Also, its charmed so only he can take it off." Arthur grips his ears in frustration.

"Stop that!" The collar glows and he lets go.

Francis sat and thought for a moment. "...how badly do you want that collar off?"

Arthur gives a 'what do you think?' Look.

"Tell me~" he kind of enjoyed this power...

The rabbit growled "It's bloody humiliating!"

He chuckled. "Hop like a bunny." Arthur does so scowl on his face.

"Hop happily~"

A forced smile appears. It seems it didn't completely control his emotions.

Francis smirked, a little drunk from having a bottle of wine or two. "Take off your shirt."

Arrhur's heart skipped a beat at that. Arthur tried to resist but it only ended up slowing his arms slightly.

Francis was frustrated as of late... He was going to crack one off to some porn or something, but this was better. He smirked. "And your trousers."

Arthur trembles again trying harder, but nothing worked.

Francis was enjoying this. "Give me a sexy little show." Arthur pranced around flicking his tail back and forth, fear in his eyes.

Francis watched almost hungrily. "More!"

He walks over to France and rubs against him going into a lap dance.

Francis growled seductively, a lump rising in his trousers. He grabbed Arthur's rear, squeezing slightly roughy.

Arthur gasped. That seemed more intense than normal.. Francis chuckled, massaging it some. Arthur groans. Why was he so sensitive?!

Francis smirked and brought a hand to the front, stroking him there.

He moans. Arthur was just beginning to realize how his senses changed. He could hear two wildly beating hearts and the Frenchman's scent invades his nostrils.

Francis leaned forward and pressed their lips together, sweeping him into a deep kiss. Arthur resisted mildly but his hormones were screaming.

Francis kept teasing. "Do you want something, mon lapin~?"

Arthur's face was flushed. He grips Francis's arm with a shaking hand, pointed nails pressing into skin. "N-no.."

"I think you do," Francis purred, sliding a hand into his boxers. Arthur gasps and shivers.

He smirked and stroked, slightly forceful.

The collar reacted to his excitement. Arthur groans as a slight burning sensation enveloped his whole body, pushing the transformation further. Fur bloomed up his back, chest, shoulders and neck. His incisors lengthened slightly as his feet stretched out and legs shifted. Arthur slumps against Francis, pain mixing with pleasure.

"Strip," he commanded, starting to undress stood and removed his boxers. He was already hard.

Francis licked his lips hungrily and removed his own clothes. He only had a semi. "Lick it."

Arthur's eyes glowed. He falls to his knees, unsteady on the strange feet. He leans forward and licks up the length.

He shivered and groaned lustfully. "Now suck it."

Arthur opens his mouth and plunges it down his throat. He works the length scrapping his teeth slightly.

Francis moaned and shuddered, soon stood to attention. "Mmm~~ now beg."

The Brit shook his head whining slightly.

"Beg for it!"

"P-please.."

"Please what?" He was enjoying this.

"Please.. Fuck me!"

He grinned and bent him over roughly. Arthur grunts at the motion. Francis pushed his thumb into his rear, trying to stretch the hole.

Arthur whines softly. He wasn't usually this submissive. Was it part of the charm?

Francis teased it a bit more before lining up and pushing into him. Arthur groans at the dry friction. Over sensitive body clamping hungrily.

Francis moaned at the tightness, starting to thrust greedily in his drunken lust. Arthur literally mewled mind lost in waves of pain and pleasure.

He hammered away, all of his pent up frustration finally having somewhere to go. The friction burned but Arthur was oddly craving it. Wanting to be filled. It was almost like he was in heat, but wasn't that a female thing?

Francis didn't care. He just thrust madly, letting the slightly painful sensations drive him on. It was exciting. Arthur mewls and grunts, at times unable to manage more than a strangled squeak.

"Tell me you love it," he growled, running his nails down his back.

Arthur's body shivers at the touch pushing him further out of it. "I-I love it.." he manages breathlessly.

Francis grinned and grabbed his hips, plunging back into him. Arthur cries out the motion nearly pushing him over the edge.

He did it again, going deep. Arthur's vision exploded when that one spot was hit.

Francis kept it up, hitting that spot as hard as he could. The rabbit's voice was strangled body trembling.

Francis reached around, rubbing his tip with his thumb. Arthur didn't think it could get any more pleasurable but he was wrong. Mewling wildly he bucked back into France.

The response only encouraged him, making him go faster and harder. The pain increased with the friction but Arthur didnt care. He was thrusting with him to get as deep as he could.

One big push and he was balls deep. France groaned lustfully. The extra pressure made Arthur shiver in delight. He kept hitting that depth now, doing his best to make him cum.

The pressure in Arthur's gut was building fast, he thrusted harder. Francis could feel himself getting close... He thrust harder, moaning loudly.

He couldn't hold it anymore. Arthur cried out as he spurted all over the floor claws scraping the ground. Francis came soon after, filling him up inside.

Arthur's walls lapped it up hungrily. Soon he collapsed in France's arms. Francis rode it out before withdrawing and dropping him on the floor. Arthur lay limp in his own mess, shivering lightly.

Francis flopped into his chair and promptly fell asleep. Arthur passed out curled up on the floor.


	2. Sibling rivalry

**Wow.. this chap was kinda short without the second half, but with it it broke the 2000 mark! The longest bit I've ever put in a chapter! well besides Caged but that's a oneshot so it doesn't count. Anyway there's a quick blowjob in this chap but the rest is fluff and comfortX3**

* * *

In the morning Arthur was still on the floor, shivering from the cold and sticky.

Francis had sobered up. He tutted in pity and scooped him up, laying him on the couch before draping a blanket over him. Arthur curls up into the warmth. The excess morphing had reverted after a few hours last night.

Francis petted his ears gently. A low rumble sounded from Arthur's chest. Who knew rabbits purr? He chuckled softly, finding the noise oddly endearing.

Arthur's ears twitched and he leans into the touch. Francis caressed his cheek. "Morning, mon lapin..."

Arthur's eyes blinked open. For a minute he didn't realize where he was, he looked dazed.

Francis chuckled and kissed his brow. "Come on."

His mind slowly woke up as he remembered last night. His eyes widened and he ducked under the blanket groaning.

Francis laughed slightly. "Hello to you too then!"

"Shut up!" Why did he concede so easily?

"Come out, I'll make breakfast."

The collar forced him up. At least he could wrap the blanket around himself. France was still nude. He started looking for food.

Arthur's legs where shaky. Both from the rough treatment and the shifting.

Francis frowned. "Sit down..."

He quickly obeyed, sighing. _'It's his fault in the first place..' _He thought. Francis pottered about, making breakfast. Arthur curls up on the couch, silently cursing his predicament.

"Tada!" Francis came back with two plates. Arthur looks up slightly but didn't move. His whole body was sore. Rear in particular.

"Eat," Francis frowned.

Arthur reaches for the plate and picks up the fork. He eats at a steady pace. But his mind was whirling. Francis ate his too, but slower.

Arthur was slightly scared. The control France now has over him along with the bizarre changes worried him.

Francis found it quite nice. "Arthur~"

He shivers at the tone ears tilting back.

"Take my plate out. And leave the blanket."

His eyes glowed and complied, legs still unstable. He shivered at the eyes watching him.

Francis watched him hungrily. "Wiggle those hips~"

He did so shakily, twitching his tail. Pain shot up his back.

Francis chuckled. "Lovely."

Tears pricked his eyes but he was still facing away from Francis.

"Hurry up, then come back."

He stumbled into the kitchen, managing to wipe his face before leaving. He wouldn't break.

"Come sit on my lap."

Arthur flushes as they rub each other. Francis wrapped his arms around his waist. Arthur was forced to lean forward getting a snout-full of France. Why was it oddly soothing?

Francis rubbed his back idly.

Arthur shivers at the touch. Combined with the scent he drifted into a daze. Francis just held him, enjoying the closeness. Arthur's eyes close slightly and he purrs again.

They sat like this for a while. Arthur dozes lightly, basking in the warmth.

Suddenly, something rose between them...

Arthur flushed. Why was he so sensitive?! He was still sore from last night!

Francis looked down and chuckled. "Whoops!" Arthur flushed in embarrassment. Did the spell rely put him in heat? Or was it rut? Heat was for females right? But why did he want to receive?!

Francis just laughed. "I truly am enjoying this." Arthur growls feraly glaring. "Want me to sort that out for you?"

He whines trying to pull away.

"Lay down."

Arthur leans sideways laying on the couch. Francis smirked and slid between his legs.

He whimpers at the movement, pain acting up again. Francis ran his tongue up his length. Arthur tensed grinned, sucking on the tip. Arthur mewled screwing his eyes shut.

He purred, lips vibrating against 's leg kicks out of reflex.

Francis glanced at it as he sucked harder.

Arthur groans and buries a hand in blond locks. Claws scraping his scalp. Francis worked him expertly, tongue wrapping around.

He shivers reflexively hugging his legs around France. The legs pulled him closer, forcing all of Arthur down his throat.

Arthur whines, "Fuck!" Francis shrugged and started bobbing his head up and down.

He gasps and bucks. Francis got faster, deeper. Arthur's grip on Francis's hair tightened. Fur sprouted across his thighs.

Francis just stroked and sucked, running his hands through the fur.

Arthur purrs slightly, feet forming paws. Francis wrapped an arm around his hips, slipping a finger into his ass.

Arthur hissed and pulls away. Francis pulled it out and went back to just sucking. He settles moaning some.

Francis just worked him like that.

Arthur's legs twitched as he came closer to the edge. Breathing quickening. Francis sped up with him, wanting to finish him off.

The rabbit mewls and bucks. Francis sucked the tip hard. Arthur cried out and exploded in his mouth.

He nearly choked, panicking and drinking quickly. Arthur shivers and falls limp panting. Eyes glazed and still filthy from the night.

Francis pulled away slowly and surveyed him calmly. "Want a shower?"

It takes a minute to respond. "Only if I'm allowed to go myself." He needed some time alone.

Francis shrugged. "Sure... but with your butt hurting like that, I'd suggest a hot bath with lavander oil."

He glares and attemts to stand on the unfamiliar legs. France sat and watched. The pain and wobbly balance causes him to topple.

Francis jumped, catching him before he hurt himself. Arthur curls up in his arms on instinct.

He sighed and picked him up. "Come on, you need a soak."

The rabbits ears flatten in embarrassment and shame as he's carried to the bathroom. Francis took him up and gently sat him on the toilet as he started running a bath. Arthur hugs his legs to his chest poking at his new feet.

He let the water fill the tub, adding lavander oil. Arthur was touching the fur and wiggling his toes. A troubled look on his face.

France looked over, a concerned frown tugging at his brow. "Want me to call Scotland...?"

He curls up more.

"I was just thinking to maybe reverse the whole fur predicament..."

"Maybe.."

He shrugged. "What's the worst that could happen?"

Arthur sighs and hides his face.

"Arthur, come now..." Francis shook his head and sighed.

Suddenly Arthur hissed. His feet started shrinking. France darted back and watched.

It didn't hurt as much as the first time. The fur receded and his feet went back to normal.

France blinked and took it on board. "...Need help getting in the bath?"

Arthur buries his face but nods anyway.

He chuckled and picked him up, genty lowering him into the bath. Arthur's face was red but he sighs as the water soothes him.

Francis smiled gently. "Need anything else?" Arthur shakes his head enjoying the warmth.

"Alright." He turned to leave.

Arthur looks up a slight pang in his chest.

Francis stopped. "Oui?"

His face turns red and looks away.

"Something you want?"

"No.." What was that about?

Francis frowned and walked out. Arthur watched the door close and rubbed his face.

* * *

After about an hour Arthur was feeling much better. He walks out of the bathroom in a towel seeing as his clothes where still downstairs.

Francis was now dressed, humming as he cooked lunch.

He gathers up his clothes and changes. Then walks into the kitchen. Francis shot him a smile over his shoulder.

He comes closer to see what it was. Just a warm stew to battle the creeping chill outside. He sees some leftover veggies sitting on the side. He stares slightly drawn to them.

France caught him and chuckled. "Go nuts."

Arthur glanced at Francis and snatches one up nibbling on it.

He tried not to laugh, a smirk spreading on his face. Arthur didn't notice. He just continues nibbling. Francis stirred his pot.

Arthur finishes his veggie and glances back to Francis. For some reason he felt the urge to lean in and press his nose against him.

Francis had his back to him again. Arthur fidgets, then does so walking away quickly.

France frowned and chuckled, shaking his head.

Arthur goes and sits at the table. "...What are you going to do?"

"Nothing, mon Lapin." he grinned.

His ears twitched as he fingers the collar. Francis turned off the stove and put a lid on the pot before sitting beside him. He looks down at the table fidgeting still.

"Stop that..."

Arthur's hand drops away from his neck. Did he have a chance at leaving? Who knows how long France would keep this up, plus he didn't exactly get to pack spare clothes..

"What're you thinking?"

"What are you going to do about this... arrangement?"

Francis hummed. "Well... we can hardly let you out like this. And if you refuse to see Scotland..."

Arthur sighs, he doubts Iain would let him go just yet. Not a chance. He wouldn't remove it without the blonde begging some.

"I guess you're stuck with me."

Arthur headdesks groaning. "...I don't exactly have an overnight bag you realize?"

"I don't really care? You can borrow a shirt or something."

He rolls his eyes against the wood. France wasn't exactly his size..

France grinned. "Sit up for me." He sits up ears in an unhappy position.

Francis smiled. "There we go." Arthur huffs and turns away.

"Look at me."

He turns glaring.

"Smile."

Shiny teeth, but the glare made it look somewhat sinister...

"Smile nicely..."

The glare drops some.

"Better... But not nice enough~"

Arthur's eyes close and smiles wider.

France had to admit, the lure of power was thrilling...

Arthur's ears twitched nervously. His face may say one thing but the ears say another.

Francis kind of wanted to exploit this...

His face was starting to hurt.

"Okay, stop now."

His expression drops and Arthur rubs his cheeks.

France chuckled. "Kiss me."

His head twists around and meets the others lips.

Francis hummed, getting his fill before pulling away. He liked this..

Arthur pulls his legs to his chest and hides his red face.

"Arthur..." Francis smiled softly.

He whines and curls tighter, ears flat against his skull.

"Please talk to me..."

"I hate this bloody collar.."

Francis sighed. "Just ask Iain..."

"Like hell he'll take it off! He loves doing stuff like this to me!"

"It's the best you've got," he looked at him sadly. "The others aren't strong enough to break his spell..."

"...he took away my phone.."

"Then borrow mine."

Arthur sighs and takes it punching in the number.

It rang a few times then he picked up. _"No Arthur, I'm not removing it."_

The Brit growls and starts yelling and insulting him.

A gravelly chuckle rumbled over the line._ "Put France on."_

His hand jerks the phone in the blond's face.

Francis put it on speaker. _"In short,"_ Iain grumbled over the phone._ "He's stuck in that thing till I say otherwise or he fills a quota of tasks."_

Arthur frowns. "What are you talking about?"

_"It's the same with all spells, you dope,"_ he sighed tiredly._ "No spell lasts forever. They either die when their task is done or are broken by a stronger mage."_

"I know that! I meant what do you mean by quota?"

_"You need to wear out the spell, fill its quota. Did you ever pay attention?!"_

"And what exactly is the quota?"

_"Something for you to work out."_

Arthur groans griping his ears.

"Arthur, let go," Francis whispered tenderly.

He does so and rests his chin on the table, ears drooping dejectedly. France rubbed his back gently.

_"Face it Arthur. Either you appease me, or content the spell."_

Is the former even possible? "Can you at least explain the whole rabbit thing?"

_"Bi product,"_ he laughed. _"I was pissed when I made that collar."_

Arthur pouts. That wouldn't help with learning the extent of the change.. Iain's spells were unpredictable at the best of times...

_"Well, good luck!" _the line went dead.

Arthur sighs hiding his face in his arms. Francis wanted so badly to comfort him... but would he let him?

Arthur trembles softly. Francis sighed and stroked his ears. Arthur turns and buries into Francis, clinging.

Francis wrapped his arms around him, rocking and cooing softly. Arthur trembles, scared from his sudden loss of free will.

"Shh... its okay... its gonna be okay..."

Eventually he drifts to sleep. Francis scooped him up and took him upstairs.


	3. Sound

**Ok if you're wondering what the whole nose nudge thing is, I learned from Rise of the Guardians fan fics that its a sign of comfort and affection, mostly Bunny would act like a big brother and nudges Jack when he's scared sometimes, moms do it to kits. It also works as a type of kiss but Arthur dosn't know that, he's just doing it on instinct. Same goes for the bite in this chap. It's to show he's claimed France for his own but he dosnt know what it means.**

* * *

Arthur woke up sometime later. Francis had tucked him up in bed and gone back downstairs. He yawns and stretches. Shuffling his way down.

Francis had passed out on the couch. Arthur frowns getting closer.

He was snoring softly, surrounded by work documents. His laptop was still on his knee. Arthur picks up everything and sets it on the coffee table.

Francis slipped, in an odd position now. Arthur rearranges him onto the couch and throws the blanket on him.

He mumbled and resettled.

Arthur's ear twitches and he goes off to the other room. It was silent in there. He looks around trying to find something to do. There was little beyond books or tv.

He passed by a window and looked outside. It was pouring with rain. He sighs and goes back to the living room. Francis was silent now, a slight frown on his face.

Arthur was just about to sit down when a crack of thunder rang. He jumped four feet in the air and scrambled off. Instincts screaming for shelter.

Francis shot up at the scream, everything on high alert. "Arthur?!"

He wasn't in the room. Francis jumped up, looking for him. Arthur was hiding somewhere.

"Arthur, come here!"

No response.. perhaps he couldnt hear him? He ran through the house, worried now. "Arthur?!"

The coat closet door was slightly ajar. He stopped and looked in. A majority of the coats had been pulled off their Hangers and piled into a nest in the corner.

"Arthur...?"

Thunder rang again and the pile shivers. He sighed and knelt down, pulling the coats away. Arthur was curled up on his side, hands clamped over his sensitive ears. His face had shifted slightly.

Francis gently pulled him into his arms, laying his hands over Arthur's. Arthur's eyes where screwed shut but he could smell Francis and nuzzled in.

Francis rocked him, cooing softly as he remade the nest. Arthur presses his flat nose against Francis's neck before curling up again. Francis kicked the door closed, blocking the noise some as he held the rabbit.

Arthur curls up in his arms pressing an ear to his chest. His heart was strong and steady, calm and even. Arthur's own heart slowed down to a more normal pace.

Francis held him till he was ready to move.

After a while the thunder died down some. Arthur shifts and looks up at him.

Francis smiled down gently, eyes shining in the dim light that slipped under the door. "Feeling better now?"

He nods "I don't know what happened.. Everything's just so much louder now."

"I imagine it's the ears. They're more sensitive now."

He nods rubbing one.

Francis stroked one gently. "They're so soft..."

His eyes close and he leans into the touch.

Francis let his hand caress down his ear, tracing along his jaw. Arthur hums. Francis leaned in slightly, bringing their faces closer together. Arthur looks up at him softly.

He looked down, eyes questioning. Did he mind?

Arthur sits up slightly getting closer.

He smiled and placed a soft kiss to his lips. Arthur's eyes closed and leans in slightly. He smiled into the kiss, deepening it a little.

Arthur hums and grips his shirt.

He moved his lips slowly, encouraging Arthur's to move with him. The rabbit pushes back slightly as they go.

Francis slipped a hand down his back, bringing his body closer. Arthur wraps his arms around his neck.

He ran his tongue over his lips, always opens up and feels Francis's tongue run over his teeth.

He slipped in, hooking their tongues together. Arthur pushed back in response nipping with his incisors occasionally.

It sent a little shiver of excitement down his spine. He cupped the back of his head, pushing into the kiss.

Arthur hums and wraps his legs around France's waist.

He leaned forward, pressing him against the wall of the little cupboard. Arthur shivers kissing faster.

Francis slipped a hand under his shirt, stroking his chest. Arthur moans hugging legs tighter. He gasped, hands getting more forceful.

Arthur mewls and reaches under Francis's shirt collar.

He shuddered, shoulders firm and smooth Arthur grips the skin, claws skimming the surface.

His hand slipped into the back of Arthur's trousers, massaging his ass as he rubbed against him.

Arthur tensed whining. He grinds forward needely.

Francis grinned. "We can't lay down in here," he whispered. "You'll have to ride~"

Arthur growls. "This damn collar keeps messing with my hormones.."

"You can always say no, if you hate it that much," he sighed.

Arthur nuzzles under France's chin hugging. It was pretty hard to ignore. Francis wrapped his arms around him.

After a few minutes he couldn't stand it any more and whined.

Francis looked down at him. "Do you...?"

His face was red but he grinds again.

Francis kissed him, pulling him to sit in his lap. He kisses back clawing at his shirt.

Francis pulled it off awkwardly, dropping it beside him. Arthur hugs him closer running hands over his back.

He slipped a hand around him, pulling at the waist of his trousers. It brushes Arthur's tail and he twitches, sparks tingling up his spine. Francis pulled them off and went back to the tail, tweaking it.

He shivers and wraps his legs around his back. "Please be a bit more gentle this time.."

"I'll try," Francis unzipped his trousers, pulling himself out. "Ready?"

He leans against his neck and nods. Francis gripped his hips, slowly lowering him over his length.

Arthur groans biting his shoulder slightly. Francis set it all in, letting him get used to it.

He sits for a minute before squirming. France eased him up and down, moving him slowly.

He moans and grips Francis's shoulders, biting again. France grunted and shivered, getting a little faster.

Arthur kept working the skin. Intent on leaving a mark for some reason. Francis got faster, running a hand up his back.

He shivers and clenched his hands. Claws scratching his skin. Francis got even faster, eagerly thrusting.

Arthur mewled and moves with him.

He moaned and grabbed his ass. Arthur bites down again moaning. Incisors digging in. Francis grunted, flinching slightly.

Arthur lets go and licks it, cleaning up any drawn blood.

Why was that action strangely erotic? He thrust up a bit. Arthur gasps and holds him tighter. Digging his face into his neck and taking in his scent.

He was getting faster, unable to help it. Arthur was just so irresistable.

The rabbit moans as his feet stretch again it was more of a tingle now. There wasn't that much room in this cupboard and it was already cramped. He got faster.

Arthur pants nearly over the edge.

He hammered in deep. Arthur cried out and comes all over their chests.

He moaned and came inside him, riding it out. Arthur nuzzles back into his neck purring.

Francis held him close, whispering in his ear. "Je taime, mon cher..."

He only half hears him, too caught up in satisfaction. Francis kissed the side of his head, lifting him off.

He whines slightly at the loss, but soon tries standing up. Francis held him down, keeping him close. He tensed then snuggles back in.

Francis just wanted to cuddle. He gently stroked his hair, humming gently. Arthur sighs purring softly.

"I truly do love you, Arthur..."

His ear twitched. He wasn't sure how he felt. His emotions here all over the place since he was put in the collar.

Francis sighed, taking his silence as rebuttal. "Its okay... I understand..." his grip slackened.

Arthur whines and hugs tighter. "I'm just so confused right now.."

He hesitated and brought his arms back. "Its okay. .." Arthur leans back slightly and looks at him.

Francis looked sad, eyes broken. He was starting to believe this was a onesided relationship.

"I just might love you back.."

Francis smiled sadly. "I'll ask you again when that collar is off..."

His ears droop slightly and snuggles back in.

Francis just held him for now, enjoying the contact while he could. Arthur's mind was swirling. Happiness dejection and confusion flying around each other. Francis's heart was soaring and shattering. What was he meant to think?! Arthur closes his eyes trying not to cry.

Francis just rocked, singing softly in French.

Arthur trembles slightly curling under his chin.

"Arthur... I hate to see you cry," he sighed. "But I will not stop you, if you need it..."

Arthur felt rejected. Francis says one thing then another once he responds.

Francis truly loved him with all his heart, but he wanted to be sure it was Arthur saying. "I love you" not a pretty charm.

After a few minutes Arthur's stomach growls. He twitched and nuzzles closer.

Francis chuckled softly. "Want me to make food?"

"... Is that stew still out?"

"Of course~ would you like some?"

He nods softly.

Francis kissed his nose and stood, zipping himself back up. Arthur's heart twitched happily and stands leaning on the wall.

Francis left his shirt off and went back to the kitchen.

Arthur looks down at his own and frowns. He switched into Francis's and walks out of the closet sticking to the wall for balance. France was already heating up the broth.

He walks over to the table and sits. Francis saw him in his shirt and just smiled.

"I think I'm starting to get the hang of these things."

"That's good then, if we don't know how long you'll have them."

He frowns "I don't think it's just when I'm ...excited.. Seems like it happens when I'm emotional in general.."

Francis hummed and stirred the pot. "I suppose we should try to keep you calm then."

Arthur shrugs and lays his head in his arms. Subconsciously nuzzling closer to the scent on his sleeve.

Francis nods and scooped up a bowl, giving it to him. Arthur sits up and takes it, starting to eat. Francis got his own bowl and sat with him.

Arthur glances up to him and did a double take. He finally gets a good look at the bite mark. Francis had forgotten it. He just smiled at him.

He shrinks back a bit reaching for it. Francis gave him an odd look. "You okay?"

"Did I really do that?" He touches the bite lightly.

Francis flinched and gasped. Arthur jerks back again.

Francis gathered himself and smiled. "Its just a scratch. Don't fret."

His ears droop slightly. "I'm not even sure why I did it.. Just felt right.."

"I don't mind. It felt good at the time."

He frowns and goes back to his stew. Francis chuckled and ate again.

They ate in silence. Arthur finished his stew and sat chewing on his spoon absentmindedly.

"Still hungry?"

He shook his head.

Francis shrugged and finished his meal before taking the dishes and washing them up. He had to pry the spoon away from Arthur. Maybe he should do some research.

Francis had no clue how to help Arthur now. His fallback had been the Scot... Arthur fingers the collar thinking.


	4. Rabbit's day out

**What do you know a chap without smut! The first chap was a kink I had in mind for a while but I get to continue it so now we can do some actual plot! This chap is full of fluff and embarrassed Artie!**

* * *

The next day, Francis woke up, thinking. Arthur needed clothes, if he was going to stay here... But did they go back to England and pick things up or did they just go shopping? Could Arthur even go out while he had his ears and tail?

Arthur was still asleep. He had crawled in the bed with him and cuddled to his chest.

He couldn't help but smile down at him and kiss his hair. "You really are precious..." The rabbit's ears twitched but otherwise didn't move.

Francis stroked his back, content to just lay there for now.

Arthur's head turns and starts purring. Francis nuzzled into his hair, caressing the silky blonde locks. Arthur stirs at that rubbing his face on France.

He chuckled, making a dull rumble in his chest.

Arthur blinks his eyes open. Francis smiled tenderly at him, eyes glittering in the sliver of sunlight that slipped through the crack in his curtains. Arthur looks up.

"Good morning."

"Mmm.."

Francis kissed his brow gently. Arthur sighs and butts his nose to his chin.

He chuckled again and gave him an eskimo kiss.

Arthur purrs again. Francis pecked his nose and hugged him close. "I thought we might go shopping today, non?"

"What about the ears?"

"Its cold enough, just wear a hat."

"Hm perhaps one of those hoodies Matthew seems to like would work?"

"Oui, it would. Dressing like a punk today then?"

Arthur shrugs, why not?

"I love it when you do," he whispered in his ear. Arthur flushed somewhat. Francis kissed him sweetly. Arthur hummed ears tilting.

Francis chuckled and pulled back. "Best get dressed." Arthur shifts and sits up yawning.

Francis jumped out of bed, getting dressed. Arthur shuffles around trying to find something that fits.

There were a pair of his old jeans in a cupboard and an oversized hoodie. He slips them on making sure his tail was covered. Putting the hood up he looks to Francis.

Francis blushed a bit and cleared his throat. "Ah. Looks good." Arthur shuffles a bit looking away.

Francis nodded. "Breakfast." Arthur follows him downstairs.

"What do you want?"

"Pancakes?"

Francis nodded and started making them.

Arthur watches off to the side. He catches a glimpse of a rack of wooden utensils out of the corner of his eye. Francis was occupied with cooking.

His head tilts and hand reaches out slowly towards a spatula.

France reached over without even looking, slapping his hand away. "Non!"

He jumps back slightly shocked. Francis smirked over his shoulder. "I don't trust a Kirkland with a kitchen."

"I wasn't going to use it.."

"Then you're definitely not having it."

Arthur pouts some. He just wanted something to chew on. His teeth felt strange.

"What did you want it for, exactly?"

He flushes and shrugs. Clenching his jaw instead.

Francis tutted and went back to cooking.

Arthur sits at the table bringing a thumb to his mouth.

Francis just hummed, mixing the batter. Arthur zones out biting his thumb. Francis just carried on cooking.

After a particularly hard nip he hissed quietly looking at the digit. Francis turned at the hiss. "Arthur?"

Arthur stuffed his hand in his pocket acting like nothing was wrong. Francis frowned and came over. "Let me see."

Arthur holds out his hand and turns away. The skin was broken.

Francis took it gently and dabbed it with a cloth. Arthur didnt look up. Francis kissed it gently and put a bandaid on it.

Arthur flushed fiddling with his other hand.

"There. All better!"

Arthur mumbles a thanks and droops his ears. France chuckled kindly and turned to pick up a plate of pancakes. "Here."

He perks up slightly and picks up his fork.

Francis left him to it, leaving toppings on the table. Arthur ate quietly, enjoying the taste. He paused occasionally to chew on his fork. Francis just left him to it, cooking his own batch now.

Arthur finishes his plate as Francis sits down. He curls up in his chair biting on his fork.

Francis watched him as he ate.

Arthur started grinding his teeth against it.

"...please stop that..."

The fork dropped.

Francis finished his food and grabbed it, taking it all to the sink. Arthur sat grinding his teeth together. Why did they feel so off today?

Francis noticed and frowned. "Why are you doing that...?"

"I haven't a clue... Just feel like chewing on something."

He quirked an eyebrow. "Lets just go shopping..."

They left for the store. Arthur was assaulted by thousands of smells. He kept twisting his head around to investigate nearly causing the hood to fall off.

Francis did his best to keep it on, keep him by his side.

They slipped into the store picking out a few outfits. Arthur flushing and grumbling about some of Francis's picks. He ignored him, just whistling cheerfully.

They left the store bags in tow. Arthur was trying his hardest not to wander off. When he noticed they entered a pet store he turned red. "W-what are we doing here?"

Again, Francis just smirked. "You wanted something to chew on, right?"

The rabbit blushed as his ears flattened under his hood. A lady comes up to them "Can I help you?"

Francis smiled charmingly. "I need a couple chew toys for my new rabbit?"

"Sure thing! This way." She went on explaining and quizzing him on how much he knew. Giving tips on rabbit care. Arthur shrank into his hood further and further as they went.

France answered what he could, smiling and nodding as she spoke.

Arthur paused as they passed the small animal cages. Leaning in to see the rabbits better. They seemed interested back.

That was weird... Francis quickly got a few chews.

The girl also points out other toys telling him about how rabbits like balls, string, digging, and sometimes they'll steal your things and play keep away. Arthur was busy smelling the other rabbits. He reaches a clawed finger into the cage.

Francis listened and grabbed a few other things before going back to the blonde. "Arthur..."

He hums distractedly leaning in closer.

"Come on. We need to pay!"

His head snaps up and blinks slightly. "Oh ok.." He follows along slightly confused by his own actions.

Francis paid for the stuff and headed home. Arthur follows after him thinking over what happened.

Once they got back to the car, Francis handed him a chew. He flushed taking it and nibbling on it.

"Feel any better?"

Arthur nods shyly.

Francis chuckled and drove off. "Anywhere you want to go?"

He shrugs. "Not that I can think of."

"Home it is then."

They get home and grab the bags. Arthur still with the chew in his mouth. Francis grabbed stuff and took it in, setting it in the kitchen.

Arthur sets the bags down and drops the hood ruffling his hair.

Francis chuckled at the messy locks.

Arthur glanced up then turns away blushing. He goes and curls up on the couch. Francis put their things away then came and sat with him.

Arthur glances to the side and sat with his hands in his hoodie pocket.

"You alright?"

He flushed "Yeah just thinking." He was worried about the rabbit thing, but really he wanted to cuddle again.

Francis hummed and pulled him into his arms. "What about?"

He tensed before relaxing. Well there's part of it.. "The whole rabbit thing, it kinda worries me."

"As it should," Francis hummed, rubbing his arm. "We'll figure it out sooner or later..."

"I was thinking, maybe the kits." he shakes his head. "I mean twins.. Would know how to control it?"

Francis considered it. "Perhaps... its worth a try."

He sighs turning into his chest. "If nothing else they would have advice? Feels weird asking my kids about something I don't know."

Francis chuckled. "Mattheiu had to teach me about the internet a couple years ago. I think I rather ask this."

He smirks and snuggles in his arms.

"I'll give them a call later."

"Ok." He sighs content. Now that he thought about it, he wasn't as horny now than the last few days. Perhaps he unlocked something when he realized his feelings? The collar was a puzzle and a half and the only man with answers so far was an ass... Anything was better than going blind.

Arthur nuzzles to his chest, happy to be held for now.

And that was where he stayed. Francis just cuddled for an hour before pulling out his mobile and dialing Canada.

Arthur fell asleep. Matt picks up the phone "Hello?"

"Hello, Mon cher! So good to hear your voice again!" he rubbed Arthur's back absently. "How have you been?"

"I'm fine papa. What about you?"

"...I need your help..."

"What's wrong?" He sounded concerned.

"...you remember Scotland, I'm sure... well... he's kind of cast a spell on Arthur... we don't know what to do with it..."

"But I don't know Celtic magic, how can I help?"

"...he keeps turning into a rabbit..."

There was a pause, then a giggle. "Don't tell Al for one, he'd hug him into oblivion!"

Francis chuckled softly. "The ears are hard to miss. We need both of you to help him at least control it.."

"Well really it takes some practice. You need to focus on separating your instincts from yourself. Like since he's a rabbit I imagine he'll be more skiddish so he has to learn to fight it."

"Could you come over and help him? I'll pay for your flight."

"Sure, I can give you a tip for now though. If he gets upset just hold him. The scent of family or um... 'mates'... usually helps."

Francis blushed a bit and nodded. "I kind of covered that by accident then... bring Alfred with you?"

"Yeah. Just be prepared for glomping." He chuckles a bit.

"Hey, I helped raise you two," Francis chuckled too. "I'm used to it."

"Alright then I'll see you soon."

"Indeed..." Francis should get ready for a full house then...

They say goodbye and hang up. Arthur still snoozing. He had a hand griped to Francis's shirt.

Francis just hummed softly, rubbing his back gently. Arthur sighs purring. He stayed like this for a while, just comfortable.


	5. Kits in snow

**A bit of FACE fluff in this chap! Note: baby rabbits are called kits, which is why Artie made the slip up earlier.**

* * *

After a while Arthur blinks awake. Francis was reading a book now.

He shifts looking up. Francis looked down, smiling tenderly. "Feeling better now?"

Arthur nods rubbing his eyes. Francis smiled and pecked his lips. "The boys will be here soon."

He sighs, on the one hand they could help, on the other it was embarrassing..

"Matthieu is on smacking duty if Alfred gets out of hand."

Arthur laughs. It would be nice to see them again.

Francis hummed. "Best get rooms ready, eh?"

"Yeah." He reluctantly leaves Francis's lap and stands.

Just then, the front door opened. "They can't be here already!" Arthur pulls his hood up hurriedly. Francis sighed and went to the door.

"Yo! What's up?"

The twins stood in the doorway.

"Bonjoir papa."

"Mattheiu!" Francis rushed over and swept him into a hug. Al grins.

Francis pulled Al into a hug afterwards. "So good to see you again!"

He hugs back "You too papa. Matt said Iggy was here?"

"Oui, he's in the lounge," he smiled. "I still need to set up your rooms."

Al wanders in and sees Arthur. "Hey Iggs! What's with the hood?" He comes over and hugs him. Arthur hugs back, didnt France tell him?

Matt wandered in too, smiling. "You don't really need the hood..."

Arthur sighs and drops it. Al blinks. "Omg Artie you have bunny ears! That's so cute! I never figured you for a rabbit! Now I know where France got the name from!" He said all this while hugging a red faced Arthur.

Matt rolled his eyes and peeled them apart after a moment. "Honestly... its good to see you again, Arthur."

Arthur smiles. "You too lad. I appreciate the help."

Al grins "Hey after that chibi thing we're glad to."

Matt blushed. "Can we not mention that, please..."

Al looks to him. "You gotta admit it was kinda fun being little again."

He grumbled awkwardly and just sat beside Art.

Al smiles and sits on the other side. "So what exactly happened?"

Arthur sighs and tells them about the collar, instincts and morphing. He left out the more intimate bits though..

"Sometimes I worry about Scotland... he makes some weird things..." Matt says.

Al sighs "So I guess we gotta watch what we say? Seems pretty strict, what exactly did you do to piss him off so much." Arthur just shakes his head.

Matt hummed. Francis came in. "Rooms are sorted. You have your usual."

Arthur looks up. "So what now?"

Fran shrugged. Matt suggested, "I think we should start on you controlling these transformations."

Al nods. "You have to keep in mind though there will be times you get overwhelmed anyway. Extreme panic or anger will do that."

"The key really is staying calm. If you start panicking, or feel it coming on, just find one of us as fast as you can."

Arthur nods. He'd had witnessed that happen to them occasionally.

They sat and explained it all, Francis listening closely.

After a while Arthur tries morphing on his own. He managed to grow fur on his hand but it tired him out.

"Just takes practice." Al says. "But I'm not sure if that collar will let you get rid of it completely."

"I think he'll be stuck with the ears," Matt nodded. "Remember I couldn't make mine go for the first few years..."

Al chuckles at that. He hugs Arthur. "You'll get it dad."

Matt hugged him too then yawned. "I really need a nap..." he had huge bags under his eyes.

Arthur looks to him "Are you alright?"

"Yeah..." he waved him off. "Just not been sleeping well..."

Al looks at him frowning. He wished Matt'd spill already.. He'd been refusing to tell him for a few weeks now...

"I'll see if Papa needs help..."

Al watches him leave and sighs. Arthur looks over to him.

Suddenly, there was a yelp from the kitchen. "Mattheiu?!"

Al bolts up and runs. Arthur following. Fancis was on his knees, Matt in his lap. He'd passed out.

"Damn it Matt.." Al walks over and checks his pulse. It was a little less than normal. He frowns putting a hand to his heart and looking deeper. His heart was almost cold... empty and tired. Lonely? "The hell?"

Arthur looks at him. "What?"

Francis frowned too. "What's wrong with him?"

"He's depressed for some reason.. Lonely.." Al picks him up.

"Has he told you anything?" Arthur asks. Al shakes his head.

Francis shook his head too. "Perhaps he just has bad weather in the north again? Too much snow brings him down..."

Al sighs "He's been off for a while. Won't tell me anything..."

Francis frowned. "Let him rest for now. We can wake him for dinner."

Al nods and goes to sit on the couch with him. Arthur turns to Francis ears quirked. "Any ideas?"

"None, I'm afraid..."

He sighs ears dropping.

Francis pulled him into a hug. "He'll be okay. He's mildmannered, but robust!"

He chuckles. "Perhaps he just needs some family time?"

"Maybe. If he feels lonely, he just needs love!"

"Did some thing happen with Gilbert?"

"I hope not... I don't think family time could fix that..."

Arthur scowls. "I swear if he hurt him I'll dig out my cutlass and castrate that ass!"

"Right after I rip his legs off," he hummed sweetly. "But enough of that, dinner needs me!"

Arthur smirks and leans against the counter. France swept off to tend to dinner. Arthur watches for a while before going to check on the boys.

Matt was still out of it, looking all too pale against the fabric of Al's jeans. Al was petting his hair. Arthur sighs and sits in the chair.

A few minutes later, Francis came through with dinner. Arthur looked up at him while Al tried to wake Matt.

Matt groaned, waking lethargically. "Wha...?"

"Come on bro wake up." Al rubs his shoulder. Arthur watches worriedly.

He struggled to pull out of his haziness. "M'tired..."

Al pulls him into his arms. "Why are you tired? What's wrong?"

"Nothin," he mumbled, quickly trying to seem more alive. "Just jetlag."

"Bullshit! Come on Matt talk to me?"

He flinched some and fell silent. Al sighs and hugs him to his chest. Matt just sat there, slumped in his arms.

Arthur frowns glancing to Francis.

Francis was frowning too. "Come, let's eat."

Arthur heads to the table as Al picks up Matt.

"Put me down..." Matt started wiggling.

"Nope. Dinner time, you gotta come too."

"I'll walk, let me go!"

Al frowns but puts him down.

He stumbled a bit, wobbling slightly before straightened up and walked on. Al watches worried. Fran followed, frowning till he sat down.

Al sits next to Matt. Arthur glancing between them. Francis served up and sat, glancing between the three of them. Matt just ate.

It was a rather awkward silence. Just the clattering off plates and cutlery.

"Soo.." Al says. "Anyone seen a new movie?" He was just trying to break the silence really.

"Not really..." Matt stayed silent.

Al frowns. "Well Disney has a new princess, two acualy." He continues talking trying to lighten the mood.

It kind of worked... Matt only finished half his meal before standing. "I'm sorry, but I need to rest..."

Al watches him leave before headdesking and groaning. Arthur rubs his back.

Francis sighed. "There is something bothering him... he loves this meal..."

"Perhaps we should check CNN? Might be something nation related." Arthur says.

"Worth a shot," Francis flicked the tv over.

Al watches while Arthur cleans up the table.

There was severe weather up in the north. A complete white out across most of northern Nunavut and NW territories. Al frowns a storm that bad usually makes him hibernate..

"...It would explain it..." Francis says.

Arthur sighs. "We'll have to make sure he stays warm then.. Last big storm caused hypothermia to you both."

"I do hate these things," Francis sighed. "Makes me glad to boarder the Mediterranean."

Al curls up on the couch worried. Arthur rubs his shoulder. Francis slipped upstairs, swaddling his son in blankets and checking him over.

Arthur glanced up as he came back. They were still watching the news, checking the storm path. They were rolling around the north, heading northwest.

"At least it won't hit America." Arthur says. Al just sighs.

Francis nodded in agreement. "It makes it easier on everyone like this."

Al runs a hand through his hair. Arthur pats his shoulder. Francis wrapped an arm around them both. Al leans in. Arthur flushed before doing the same. Al catches it from the corner of his eye and smiles. Francis chuckled and squeezed.

Arthur flushed more. France kissed him. His ears flatten and Al chuckles. "Finally got through to you huh?" Arthur curls in on himself.

Francis chuckled. "Looks like."

Arthur grumbles something but his face was still red.

"I'll kiss you again~!"

He huffs and hides his face in his knees. Al chuckles again. "Well I'm glad you finally made up."

Francis chuckled. "I really can't stay mad at him."

Al smiles. Arthur sighs and sits back.

"How've you been then? Since getting big again."

He shrugs. "Things have been normal I guess. Had a few ice storms centrally while the south had a heat wave."

He nodded. "You feel okay?"

"Yeah most of its passed already."

"That's good then..."

Arthur sighs while fiddling with the chew in his pocket. Fran and Al just chatted for a bit. Arthur listens idly. Smiling.

The room fell into a kind of calm lull. Arthur snuggles closer absent mindedly. It stayed like this for a while.

"...We should really check on Mattheiu..."

Al nods and stands up.

"Alfred, you go, I'll stay with Arthur."

Al glanced back and heads upstairs. It was deathly quiet up there, almost empty... Al frowns he goes over and kneels by the bed. Matt was there, still and pale, breath frosting in front of his face...

He looks on sadly petting his hair. Matt frowned at the contact, hair cracking as little icicles crackled in it. He checks the covers and kissed his head before leaving.

Francis looked up as he came back down. "Is he okay?"

He sighs. "He's practically frozen by now.."

"Should we turn the heating up?"

"He's got icicles in his hair.."

"Yeah, we're turning it up..."

Al sits back on the couch with Arthur. Francis moved off to turn the heating up for Matt. Arthur hugs Al pressing his nose to his temple. Francis turned it up and came back, sitting on Arthur's other side to hug him.

They sat for a while just comforting each other.

A while later, Francis got up to check on Matt. Al was half asleep at this point. Arthur stroking his hair. Francis went up and sat on the bed, just watching him.


	6. Snowed in

**Ok major drama here.. Also anyone play kingdom hearts? I have an idea involving Anti-Sora fluff but I'd like to rp it.**

* * *

The next morning Arthur woke up on the couch with a blanket draped over him. Al's head sitting in his lap a blanket on him as well. Francis was in the kitchen, stress smoking and sipping coffee. He didn't look like he's slept.

Arthur shifts away from Alfred and goes over. "I thought you quit."

He sighed and shrugged. "So did I..."

Arthur comes up behind him and hugs his shoulders.

He leaned into him, rubbing his hands.

"It'll pass over soon hopefully."

"Hopefully... he was restless all night..."

"How so?"

"Tossing and turning... he started crying near dawn..."

Arthur sighs "I can't imagine what he was dreaming about.."

"I don't think we want to know," he sighed.

Arthur nestles into Francis's neck.

He gave a final puff before stubbing it out and hugging him tightly.

* * *

Meanwhile in the living room Al sits up, but doesn't seem fully awake. He gets up and sorta sleepwalks upstairs slipping into Matt's bed. As soon as Al settled, Matt whimpered and squirmed into him, cheeks still damp.

Al snuggles closer hugging Matt. Matt still felt frozen, shivering despite how hot the room was. He didn't mind really he was used to being half cold half sweltering. It was rather normal during winter.

Matt snivelled, chilly fingers clutching at Al's shirt. Al just humed and nuzzles his cheek.

He seemed to settle, crying silently instead. Al falls back into a deeper sleep.

* * *

The day rolled on, Francis trying to busy himself with housework..

Arthur wanted to help but he knew it was being used for a distraction.

Truth be told, there was nothing they could do for Matt until Canada settled down... He couldn't linger though... never linger.

Around lunch time Al comes back downstairs, a bundled Matt in his arms.

Francis looked up, frowning. "He should be resting!"

Al settles on the couch. "He also doesn't want to be alone." Arthur walks closer checking his temp.

Francis sighed and went back to cleaning. Matt whined, skin still too cold. Al hugs him close.

Matt cuddled in, eyes cracking open. "Al...?"

Al looks down and smiles. Arthur turns back to them.

"M'cold," he rasped, eyes heavy. Francis watched carefully.

"You had a bad storm last night. Can you tell if it passed yet?"

He curled in, shivering. "I... I think its moving east..."

Arthur rubs his back.

He was feeling better for it moving on, but a little worried it might hit Greenland next and cause issues for Denmark.

"Do you feel up to eating? Something warm perhaps?" Arthur asks.

He shrugged. "C'n try...?"

Al wraps another blanket around him as Arthur walked toward Francis. Francis hummed, eyebrow raised questioningly.

"It's passed, he just needs to thaw a bit and he'll be fine."

Francis let out a long sigh, seeming to deflate. "Thank goodness..."

Arthur takes his arm and pulls him to the kitchen. "We should get him something hot to eat."

He nodded and started rummaging for ingredients. Arthur was allowed to hand him things but nothing else.

In the end, he made cottage pie. Once it was done, he served up a plate each for the twins. They each take a plate and go back to the living room.

Matt curled around his, just letting the heat hit his face before he started eating slowly. Al sat with Matt leaning his back against him eating his own.

Francis came and tucked hot water bottles around him too. Anything to defrost the blonde. Arthur sat across from them.

Francis' leg twitched irritably. Arthur looks up to him confused.

He just huffed and went back to the kitchen, rolling another cig. Arthur sighs and follows.

He leaned by the window, puffing out smoke. Arthur walks up leaning on the wall next to him. He sighed, flicking ash out the window.

"Something wrong?"

"Not really. It'll pass..."

He gave him a look that said 'spill it'

Francis gave one back that said 'Not now. Please don't make me...'

His ears tilt and he relents leaning back against the wall. Francis smoked quickly and turned to hug him.

He was startled at first from the sudden movement, but relaxed hugging back.

Francis nestled in, nuzzling between his ears. Arthur just held him.

* * *

The twins finished eating, Matt curled up in Al's lap. Al hugs him close talking softly. Matt was half listening. He was rambling really, they both knew he did it for stress or just for noise.

Matt liked hearing a voice when he was ill. It reminded him he wasn't alone. Al just held him and talked.

Francis was watching the weather, smoking like a chimmeny by dinner. Arthur was rather worried. The storm was still battering eastern Canada and seemed to have stopped moving.

Arthur turns back to the twins

Matt looked horrid, lips blue. Al refused to let go of him. Francis made dinner, serving it in the lounge.

Arthur glanced over to him from the corner of his eyes.

He looked tired. Arthur's ear flicked in annoyance. He gave Arthur a plate too.

Arthur takes it thanking him. He kept watching waiting for him to get himself some.

He didn't look like he planned to get any though.

The ear flicks again, Al catching it this time. Having played with rabbits so much he knows how to read their moods.

Matt looked up weakly, frowning. "Al?"

_*Somethin's buggin Iggy..*_

He snuggled back in._ *How do you know?*_

_*I get swarmed by rabbits remember? I know them inside and out*_

_*Oh... I forgot about the ears...what d'ya think it is?*_

_*Somethin to do with why he keeps lookin at France maybe?*_

_*Could be... ask him?*_

_*I doubt he'd answer, probably just ticked for some reason*_

Matt shrugged._ *I swear, he's nearly always grumpy...*_

Al chuckles. Matt smiled weakly, snuffing softly.

Arthur looks at them confused.

Matt just shrugged. "I think I'm s-starting to feel better..."

Al hides his face to keep from laughing. Arthur shrugs.

Francis came through, quickly checking Matt's temperature before tutting and refreshing his hot water bottles.

Arthur's ear twitched again.

_*Yeah... its France upsetting him... his ears keep going...* _Matt says.

_*Wonder what he did*_

_*...didn't change his sawdust?*_

Al bites his lip shaking with laughter. Matt hummed.

Arthur looks at Al "Are you alright?" Al tries to stop but a few giggles slipped out.

Matt grinned evilly, tickling him slyly.

He laughs harder. Not Nantucket! Matt chuckled, tickling harder. Al squirms rolling away.

Matt giggled, slumping into the couch. His little reserve of energy was nearly gone. Al sits laughing for a minute. Arthur smiles at them.

Matt just lay where he was, chuckling. Al rolls back hugging Matt.

He hummed, cuddling back in. Al smiles nuzzling his hair. Matt smiled. Francis came back, setting a tray of tea on the coffee table.

Arthur glanced at him again. France glanced up and quickly left again.

Arthur's leg twitched and Al sighs. "Just go after him already!" Arthur looks at him confused.

Matt tutted. "Please..?"

He blinks before sighing and walking off.

Francis was by the window again.

He marches over and stops in front of him.

Francis looked over, quirking a slender brow.

"What is the problem already?!"

Francis shrugged. "What problem?"

He sighs in frustration "Even the boys can tell you're off."

"Maybe because one of them is fucking dying!" Francis growled irritably, smoke drifting from between his teeth.

He blinks. Then slaps him over the head.

Francis's eyes flared angrily and he raise a fist to return the favor.

Arthur just glares him down. "Think for a second why don't you?! A majority of his land extends into the artic, he's had worse storms before, and he's as affinitive to ice as Russia! You really think this would kill him?!"

Francis huffed and dropped his fist, turning to go outside. Arthursighs and goes after him.

He got half way across the lawn before he stopped. "Go back inside Arthur..."

The collar caught him but he struggles against it.

"Now!" he didn't want to talk to him right now...

It jerked him away back in the house. Arthur growls at the door. Francis just let him go, settling in the grass.

Al opens his eyes and glanced to Matt. He had been listening and relaying the whole conversation.

Matt looked troubled and riddled with guilt. He was meant to be helping, not causing a bother of himself...

Al sighs hugging him. Matt just hid in his chest. Al tries his best to comfort him. Matt just sat and hid.

* * *

Arthur was studying the collar in the mirror in his hand. He had sought out a new 'burrow' to hide in and snatched Alfred's iPod to drown out any so called 'orders'. (bit of a trick getting the headphones in) He reached up with his other hand slipping the blade of a pair of scissors under the leather.

The collar was warm and had a strange hum to it which got louder as the scissors came near; like the growl of an animal, it warned away.

Arthur growls back. He pinches the blades.

The blades just fazed through the collar, leaving it unmarked and pristine.

Arthur stares and flings the scissors away growling.

A little rumble echoed from the collar; a ghost of his brother's laughter.

He sat curling up and pulling up his hood. Even drunk, the Scot had found a way to thwart he poor blonde, adding in countermeasures against damage and spells, along with removal.

He sighs hugging his knees.

* * *

Suddenly, Matt gasped, eyes wide and his breath catching in his throat.

Al looks to him conserned. "Matt?!"

He looked ashen, eyes fearful. His mouth moved, but nothing came out.

Al places a hand on his throat trying to find the problem.

He flinched, the shock enough to make him pull a pained breath.

Al frowns "Talk to me. What's wrong?"

He shook his head, chest heaving but no breathing. "I-I can't..."

_*Use your head!*_ Al feels along his throat.

He whimpered, closing his eyes. His head voice was panicked and scared. _*Al, I can't breathe, I-I can't! Something got stuck, I..!*_

Al turns him around and try's the hiamlick.

*_Stop, stop!*_ It didn't feel like it was helping and the obstruction wasn't food, so it had to be a nation thing... _ *Please, you're hurting me!*_

Al sighs "What then?"

_*I-I don't know... I don't... Al, m'scared...*_

"Hey calm down. You'll be fine. Just try slowing down."

He whined, eyes darting some before he just closed them, shivering. _*I feel sick...*_

Al holds him rubbing his back. He starts humming softly.

He just kept shivering, giving the odd whimper.

Al strokes his hair.

Francis sauntered in just as it started to get dark.

Al glanced to him without stopping.

He looked haggard. "I'm going to take a shower."

Al watches him leave and sighs. Arthur was still off hiding.

_*Everyone's upset...*_

"It's not your fault.."

_*I got sick... it stresses him out...*_

"It's still not your fault. You can't control weather."

He sighed and burrowed into him.

Al holds him tight. "It'll pass soon, then you'll be fine and no more worries."

He nodded slowly._ *I need to sleep... go find Arthur or something...?*_

"No I'm stayin here. I think Arthur wants to be alone for now anyway."

Arthur was still in his 'burrow' music playing in his ears.

Matt sighed, slipping into a fitful slumber. Francis went to his room and flopped on the bed. Al carries Matt up to bed and slides in with him. Arthur started to doze off.

The whole house slowly fell to a hush, the fragile silence only battling Matt's odd whimper.


	7. Apologies

**Hey look the smuts back! Only this time its 100% consentual~**

* * *

The next morning Arthur woke up confused. It was dark and he was slightly sore. Music still going in his ears.

Francis was still passed out, but Matt was awake... He whimpered and groaned, twitching and flinching.

Arthur leaves his hidyhole and walks around. He hears Matt and goes to check on him. Alfred still had a firm hold on his brother.

Matt wasn't soothed though... he seemed stifled. His cheeks shone in the light.

Arthur sits on the side of the bed and strokes his hair.

He whimpered, choking a sob. Ice crackled in him hair again.

Arthur sighs and pulls up the blankets. He goes downstairs to check the weather.

The storm had turned north and now hugged the top of Canada.

Arthur rubs his head sighing.

Looked like nothing was getting any better... Francis came downstairs.

Arthur glanced up.

He was shirtless, half asleep.

Arthur quickly turned the tv off. He thought about taking a shower, considering he slept in the same clothes the last two days, he was starting to like wearing the hoodie though. When he got upset he could snuggle into it, must be part of the burrowing instinct.

Fran wasn't looking where he was going and walked straight into the blonde.

Arthur stumbles over.

He staggered and grabbed him. "Oh!"

Arthur stays put for a second before standing back up.

He offered a hand. "You alright?"

"Fine.."

Francis sighed. "Look... I'm sorry about yesterday... everything just got to me..."

Arthur shrugs uncaringly, but his ears drooped. Francis pulled him into a hug.

It was hard to deny the relief he felt and melted into it.

Francis held him strong and rocked him gently. "I still love you..." Arthur hugged back burrowing in his chest. Francis held him close and just rocked.

Arthur felt the tension fade and sighs. Francis shifts him to sit down and pulled him into his lap.

Arthur just curls up there. Content to be held.

They probably would have sat all day, if not for a scream upstairs.

Arthur cringed at the assault on his ears before standing. Francis frowned and stood, rushing up the stairs.

Arthur flings open the door.

Matt lay on his back, eyes wide as he choked on strangled breaths. He was soaked with sweat. Al was shaking him softly trying to make him talk. His lips shook, words trying to form.

Arthur walks closer.

He choked and spluttered, coughing.

Arthur checks him over looking down his throat.

He coughed suddenly, bringing up a wad of ice and goo.

Arthur jumps then sits him up rubbing his back.

He coughed up more, body shaking.

Arthur keeps patting his back. Al just griped his hand.

He brought it all up then slumped into Arthur, panting.

Arthur hugs him close rubbing his back.

Francis peered in at them. "He looks terrible..."

Arthur just nods unwilling to say anything.

"Help him clean up then bring him down. He needs to try to eat something."

Arthur leaves him with Alfred while he grabs a cloth. Alfred carries him down afterwards.

Francis set out some crackers and water. "If you keep them down, you can have something better later."

Al sets him down. Arthur watches Matt eat before going into the kitchen with a pad and pen.

Francis looked up as Arthur came in. "Oui?"

He shrugs and sits at the table writing a list. Francis came over, being nosy.

"I was considering sending Al to my house for a few things. I doubt he wants to leave Matthew, but you know how staying cooped up only strains his nerves more." He also wanted his own iPod for future emergencies, perhaps new headphones for his ears. He supposed as long as Iain had his phone he'd been put on 'sick leave'.

Francis nodded, leaving him to it. "It'll do him good to get out of the house for a bit."

Arthur nods and continues. Francis pottered about the kitchen.

Arthur finished his list and goes to check on the boys.

Matt was dozing again. Al looks up as Arthur sits nearby. Matt groaned. Arthur strokes Matt's hair and asks Al to do his errand. There was a short argument but he agreed in the end.

Matt huddled into Arthur now, just wanting warmth.

He sits stroking his hair and singing softly.

Francis couldn't help stopping to listen.

He didnt notice and kept singing.

Fran soon joined in, humming along.

His ears picked it up but kept going.

The little duet was soothing for Matt.

Arthur smiles Fran smiled too.

* * *

Alfred didnt come back till late afternoon. He seemed a bit better though and takes his brother back. Matt was asleep and knew nothing.

"Arthur...?"

He looks up at Francis.

"...want to help me cook?"

He was shocked. "Uh sure.." He gets up and follows.

Francis lead him to the kitchen, then shut the door, letting the room heat up.

Arthur tilts his ears in confusion.

"We need the room hot," he explained. "Otherwise the food gets cold too quickly. Plus I'm cold."

Arthur nods but it still doesn't explain why he asked for help.

He set back about his pots, inviting Arthur over.

Arthur steps up next to him looking over his shoulder.

He handed him a spoon. "Stir the big one?" Arthur shrugs and does so.

He smiled. "I'll be honest... I just wanted you to myself for a little while..."

Arthur flushed slightly.

He chuckled, reaching for the pepper and just letting thsir hands brush.

Arthur flushed again hand twitching.

Francis pecked his cheek and went back to cooking.

Arthur continues to stir a slight want building, only this time it wasn't magic induced.

Francis seemed content to boss him around the kitchen, more asking than using the collar though.

He was relieved for that at least. It was nice to do things of his own will.

Soon enough, they had a nice selection of soups and hotpots.

Arthur glanced around at it.

"Looks good, non?"

He nods.

"Which do you want to try first?"

He looks between them and points to one.

Francis nodded and scooped him a bowl, his swaying as he walked.

Arthur couldn't help but stare a bit.

He turned and caught him, raising a brow. "Well now~"

Arthur flushed and looks away quickly. Ears flat on his head.

He chuckled. "Its alright. I won't unless you ask for it."

"... Perhaps.. After the twins are asleep..."

He hummed and peered out to the brothers. "Seem out of it to me..."

Arthur flushes and twitched slightly.

Francis chuckled again "Hey, I said when you're ready."

He glanced to the stove and takes his hand leaving for the bedroom.

Everything was off and lidded. Francis grinned, letting him lead.

Arthur sits on the bed and pulls him in kissing him.

He kissed back eagerly, gently pushing him into the bed.

Arthur wraps his arms behind his neck hugging.

France gripped his hips, massaging gently.

He moans arching slightly.

Francis slipped from his mouth, pulling off the hoodie so he could work his chest.

Arthur's skin chilled slightly after being covered so long. He shivers.

He ran his lips over his chest, his stomach, just claiming every inch of skin he could reach as his own.

Arthur grips the sheets as the collar warmed, but he does his best to hold it down.

France purred and slipped lower, teasing his waistband.

He mewls softly.

Francis pulled off his jeans and rubbed through his boxers.

His knees lifted on reflex as he groans.

Francis chuckled and ran his hands along his thighs.

Arthur runs his nails lightly over Francis's back.

Francis hummed, enjoying it for a moment then pulled off his own shirt.

Arthur leans up and rubs his face on his chest.

He chuckled and hugged him for a moment.

The rabbit purrs ears flicking by Francis's nose.

Francis kissed his head, nuzzling between ears.

He hums slightly enjoying the touch.

Francis's hand slipped into the back of his boxers, finger finding the hole and teasing.

He shivers as his tail was brushed but grips his wrist. "I want some damn lube this time.." He wanted to enjoy this.

Francis blinked then chucked and reached into the drawer. "Condom too?"

He shook his head leaning on him.

France shrugged and got the lube, putting some on his finger before going back to playing.

He tensed griping him close. His concentration slipped for just a second as his nose shifted making it even more sensitive. He burrows into France's neck.

Francis rubbed his back as he slipped a finger in, wiggling it slightly.

Arthur moans arching.

The noise was bliss to him. He thrust it gently.

Arthur takes a quick breath. Hips bucking.

Francis kept at it, pulling him in for a kiss.

Arthur growls into his mouth moving his lips hungrily.

His kiss was eager, passionate. His finger went deeper.

Arthur arched and nipped at his tounge and lips.

His lips and finger were getting faster.

Arthur reaches down and grips his pants.

He inched closer, encouraging him to remove them.

The rabbit fumbles with the button and slides them down. He reaches up through the boxers and squeezed his sac.

Francis grunted, accidentally ramming his finger in deep.

Arthur cries out and bucks. He continues playing with the balls.

He moaned and shivered, getting harder.

Arthur grabs his ass with his other hand working both. He licks up his neck and nibbles his ear.

He couldn't help moaning, skin tingling.

Arthur shifts closer, pulling off Francis's boxers.

In the same move, Francis pulled off his, leaving them both naked.

Arthur moves up into his lap.

He pulled him close, grabbing his ass again.

Arthur moans nuzzling into his neck.

Francis purred, stroking his ear.

He melted, apparently they where as sensitive to touch as they where sound.

Francis grinned and rubbed the tip experimentally.

Arthur hums leaning on him.

He pushed him back into the bed, kissing his other ear.

"Mmmm.."

Francis licked and nipped.

Arthur shivers hugging him.

He was loving these responses. He sucked the tip, rubbing against him.

Arthur mewls clenching his fists.

He ran his hands up his sides, caressing the skin.

Arthur arches his back and wraps his legs around Francis.

He moaned and came back to his lips, kissing passionately.

Arthur leans into it.

He was getting hard.

Arthur grips his shoulders trying to get closer.

Francis spread Arthur's legs wider, reaching for the lube again.

He runs his nails over his skin.

Francis moaned, lubing up quick.

He pressed his face against him just breathing his scent.

Francis gripped his hips and lined up, sliding in smoothly.

Arthur moans hugging him.

He went in deep, just enjoying the tightness for a moment.

Arthur nuzzled against him purring.

He kissed him again, starting to thrust.

The rabbit groans at the feeling. Lube was a wonderful thing.

He moaned lustfully, playing with his ears again.

The sensations on both ends had turned him to mush.

France just pounded away, the pleasure sending him wild.

Arthur tries to move with him but his mind was a hazy mess.

He couldn't stop. Skin on skin, their lips, his moans, the bliss of the situation was perfect.

Arthur was building fast.

As was he. It was just too sensual.

Arthur came with a cry light blinding him.

He thrust for a moment more before cumming with a groan, filling him suddenly.

Arthur moans and collapses shivering from the high.

He rides it out then just slumped into him, panting breathlessly.

Arthur hugs him cuddling close and purring.

Francis cuddled in, rolling them onto their side.

Arthur yawns and curls up under his neck. Sleeping in odd places was catching up to him.

He held him close, rubbing his back lovingly.

It wasn't long till Arthur dozed off, warm and happy.

Francis just held him, tugging the quilt over them.


	8. The rabbit and the hound

**Fluffy fluffyz! And a run through town!**

* * *

Arthur woke up again the next morning. Francis was still dozing, head rested on his. He sighs and snuggled back in, he still needed a shower but it could wait. Francis was snoring softly, peaceful and happy. He hugs him content for now.

* * *

Downstairs, the twins were crashed on the couch. Al was snoring softly Matt hugged to his chest.

For the first time in days, Matt was starting to warm up, color returning to his cheeks. Al mumbles and rolls over nuzzling into his hair. Matt grumbled, shifting to try and get comfy again. Hard to do with the angle he was at. He squirmed, getting annoyed.

Al frowns and hugs tighter thinking it was another dream.

He gave a small yelp, the hug too tight now. Al settles back down. Matt shifted again, trying to get free.

Al whines not wanting to let go. Matt whimpered, fear starting to rise in his lethargic state. He was starting to get claustrophobic. Al frowns again. Matt shoved, getting desperate now.

He ends up pushing on Al's face."Wha?" He was starting to thrash, still mostly passed out. Al grunts and lets go, dropping him on the floor.

He fell with a grunt, eyes snapping open as his head hit the floor. He rolled over and cussed. Al sits up rubbing his chest. Matt sat slowly, wincing at the lump forming on his head.

Al looks over. "Matt?"

He looked up, eyes pained and dull, but brighter than yesterday.

Al shifts and places a hand to his skin, testing. It was warmer than before, just chilly now, rather than icy. Al grins and hugs him.

He squeaked, shocked by the sudden movement.

"You're ok!"

He blinked, baffled. "I...!"

Al pulls back smiling.

He stared for a moment. "Uh..."

Al frowns. "Do you not remember that huge ass storm?"

He shook his head slowly.

"Dude you've been frozen for the last 3 days!"

He paled some. "R-really?!" All he remembered was feeling a bit chilly and going to bed...

"Yeah! You had us all worried! Are you sure you don't remember? Cause we talked quite a bit.."

He shook his head. "I remember getting here then its a blank...!"

Al frowns. Well maybe it was better this way..

His frown unsettled him. "Al...?"

Al shook his head. "Nothin. Want to raid the kitchen?"

He shrugged. "I still feel kinda queasy."

"We'll just look then ok?"

"Alright..."

Al stands up and helps Matt into the kitchen. He was still shaky, weak from sickness he couldn't remember.

Al sets him at the table and looks over the pots at the stove. Anything on the stove would just need warming up. Matt looked hungry. Al takes out some bowls and scoops it up, nuking it in the microwave.

Matt just watched, stomach growling.

He sits at the table passing one over.

Matt took it and started eating immediately.

Al grins at him and eats his own. Matt's appetite was definitely back. He cleared four bowls. Al laughs only halfway through his second.

He burped and slumped on the table, full and content. Al chuckles.

He grinned dopily.

Al doubles over giggling.

He shivered suddenly.

Al looks up.

He was paling again. "Cold front..."

"You ok?"

"Cold... very cold..."

Al frowns moving closer and hugging him. Matt felt cold again... He snuggled in.

Al takes him back to the couch wrapping him up in a blanket.

Matt huddled down, cuddling into the warmth. Al turns on the tv he checks the weather quickly. The storm was out of Canada now, over Greenland. There was still a chill though. He sighs and flips it over to cartoons. Matt cuddled in, shivering.

They sat for a while just chillin. Al wonders when the older blonds will wake up. He had woke up for a bit and caught them going upstairs.

* * *

It was near lunch before Francis woke up, smiling sleepily at the little bundle in his arms. Arthur had dozed off again. He kissed his brow gently, combing a hand through his hair.

Arthur hums leaning in.

He nuzzled into his hair, smiling happily.

The rabbit shifts hugging him.

He chuckled, chest rumbling with the noise. "Je t'aime tojours..."

Arthur opens his eyes and looks up.

He just smiled down tenderly.

Arthur leans in kissing him.

He kissed back, lips soft and sweet.

Arthur hums before pulling back and sitting up.

He sat up with him, hand on his waist. "How you feeling?"

"I'm fine, just need a quick shower."

He nodded and let him go. "I'll check on the boys."

Arthur grabs some fresh clothes and washes up. He comes down wearing the hoodie again, iPod and chews stored in the pocket. Francis was already down, only wearing jeans. He was feeling scruffy. He was sat with the boys, stroking Matt's hair gently.

Arthur blinked at that and walks over. "How is he?"

"He's getting better," he smiled.

Arthur smiles. He sits in the chair nearby. Matt was dozing, but definitely looked better than before. Al was sitting on his other side watching tv.

"I think we needn't worry anymore..."

"Good." He smiles. Arthur pulls his feet up curling into the chair.

Francis smiled at him sweetly. "Now we can get to work on that collar."

Arthur flushed slightly. Well he did mostly manage to hold it back last night.

Francis chuckled. "Who wants lunch?"

Al raised his hand and Arthur nods. He never did eat that bowl France made either.

He chuckled and went to the kitchen, filling bowls and warming them before giving them to them.

Arthur holds his in his lap. The tv crackled in the background.

Lunch was over quickly enough. Matt groaned and woke up, snuggling into his blanket.

Arthur glances over to him. He was gaining color. He looked around blearily. Al reaches over to hug him.

He took a moment to realize. He reached up, leaning into his arms.

"How are you feeling?" Arthur asks.

"Better," he mumbled. "S-Still cold though..."

"That's good."

He nodded and snuggled into the new warmth. Al rubs his back.

Francis just smiled warmly. Arthur leans back into the chair.

Matt ended up in Al's lap, refusing to let go. Arthur just smiles at them. Francis sat on the couch, leaning comfortably. Arthur plays with the chew in his pocket slightly bored.

The room had fallen to a dull calm.

* * *

A few days later Arthur walked down the street, he was heading to the store for groceries.

Francis was running to the doctors with the twins to see if there was anything they could do for his chill.

He turns a corner and cuts through an alley. There was a scuffling in one of the bins down there.

He froze ears perking under his hood. One of the bins fell over. He jolts slightly. The garbage blocks out any clue to a scent.

More snuffling... the clink of metal... Small voices where speaking in the back of his head. _'Danger! Predator! Run!'_ But he was stuck to the spot.

Slowly, a scraggly dog limped out into the alley. It looked at him with the eyes of the starved and the desperation driven by hunger. It growled.

He shivers. It didn't help that his scent was mostly rabbit now.

It sauntered towards him, slinking down low. He takes a step back. It kept coming closer, definitely hunting.

He turns and bolts. The dog barked and gave chase, chain rattling against the floor.

This was ridiculous! The Great British Empire afraid of a half starved mutt! But he kept running anyway. It kept chasing, slowly gaining.

His heart was pounding. It came right up behind him, he half turns and kicks its face on instinct.

It yelped and stumbled for a moment then tried snapping at him. He jumped back. Too caught up in fear to realize how much higher it was.

The mutt barked angrily, not giving up just yet. He takes off again.

It snapped at his heels. He turns the corner into a park and jumps over a bench.

The dog ran straight into it with a crunch and a yelp. He looks back but keeps running.

It staggered out and wobbled along, devoted to the chase.

He cussed and swerved back to the direction of the house.

Just a few streets from the house though, a car swerved, nearly hitting Arthur.

He jumps to the side trying to avoid it. It swerved again and hit the dog.

He looks back, hurriedly pulling his hood back up. It had fallen sometime during the chase. People were staring anyway.

He runs off before someone decided to catch him and heads toward the house.

The house was empty. He bursts through the door and shuts it behind him. He heads off to his burrow to hide.

It was an hour before the others came back.

He spent the time trembling in his hiding space. As soon as he hears the door open he comes out and jumps into Francis's arms.

He staggered back with the impact, holding him securely. "Arthur?"

He clings shivering softly still. Al looks on confused.

Francis frowned and took him to the couch, sitting with him. Al follows with Matt. Arthur just hides in his chest.

Francis cooed and rocked him, planning to probe for info later.

Eventually he settled down but still refused to let go.

Francis just sighed and held him. "What brought this on then..."

Arthur flushed embarrassed.

He waited for an answer.

Arthur sighs and hides his face mumbling.

"Arthur... speak to me..."

The collar flashed. "I got chased by a dog..." His face was red.

He'd forgotten about the collar... he just sighed and kissed his head, snuggling him. "Okay... did it hurt you?"

Arthur shakes his head. Al half wanted to laugh half wanted to frown. Prey instincts were gonna be tricky. It was easier for the twins. They were predators... Francis just let him calm down.

Arthur stayed curled up in his lap.

Matt clung to Al. "Is dad okay..."

Al hugs him "Yeah."

He snuggled in. "Okay then..."

After a while Arthur shifts, feeling better. Francis pulled him into a kiss. He hums going limp.

Francis chuckled and kept him there.

Arthur leans back against him. But he had an uneasy feeling still. His hood was down.. Knowing the media today he had to check if he was caught. What would happen if he was?

Francis let him go and just hugged him. "Okay?"

He nods snuggling in. He couldn't tell him what happened. He'd just have to check the Internet later when he was alone.

Francis stood and ruffled his hair. "What do we want for dinner?" Arthur shrugs. Matt really didn't care.

In the end they ended up deciding on vegetable stew. Arthur really seemed to enjoy it. They sat and ate happily.


	9. Busted

**Holy crap this is a long chapter! Lots of stuffs goin on here!**

* * *

Later into the night Arthur sneaks off with Francis's laptop. He curls up back in his burrow and looks around. Everyone else was in bed...

He searched the Internet for any trace of the earlier events. There was stuff everywhere, including a fuzzy picture of his jump.

He groans griping his ears. Who knows what kind of weirdos saw this.. He shivers at the thought of being captured and dissected. Not only was he half rabbit, his nation attributes would be alluring as well..

Most articles regarded him as the starter of a new bizarre trend though. Freerunning in costume or something..

He grumbled at that. Did they not see the rabid beast trying to eat him?

A few said he was a new mutant, but they semed a bit rad.

He whines curling up. What to do? He couldn't tell the others about this! He'd be lucky if anyone he knew didn't see it!

A quiet chuckle rumbled around his burrow. His head snaps up looking around wildly.

The collar was glowing. "Looks like it worked then!"

He looks down best he could growling.

"Evening brat! I see you've been putting my side effects to good use!"

"You bloody bastard!"

"And here was me, trying to help you! Ungrateful little shit!"

"Help?! What do you mean help?!"

"Help. Aid. Assist. And here I thought you understood your own language."

He growls. "Well excuse me for being pissed after I was nearly eaten by a mutt half my size!"

Iain just laughed. "Poor little Artie."

He growls again gripping his ears.

"You can't block me out," he hummed. "I'm talking straight into your mind."

"What do you want?"

"I learned something new about the spell."

He perks up slightly. "And?"

"You're fucked!"

"What?!" He grips the band angrily.

Iain laughed loudly. It was deafening.

Arthur winced at the headache it caused. "What are you talking about?!"

"If you want to break the spell, I reckon you gotta do something daft. Not just slightly, but extremely, dangerously stupid."

"You're joking.."

"You doubt my judgement?" the grin was plain in his voice.

"I'm more afraid of whatever you had in mind.."

"I have nothing planned... I was going to let you do all the hard work."

"How bad are we talking?"

"Now that bit, I'm not sure on..."

Arthur glanced back to the screen.

"I know you need to cause a scene."

"... Go to YouTube.." Arthur says quietly.

A slight pause. "Okay... what am.I..."

"...rabbit free runner.."

He typed it in and watched in silence. "...You could use this..."

Arthur sighs. "He chased me halfway through town. I half expect to be abducted by some mad scientist next time I go out.."

"I'm serious. If stupidity is meant to break this, what's better than freerunning?"

"The mutt tried to eat me!"

"Oh shut up drama queen!"

Arthur grumbles curling into himself.

"My point is," he sighed tiredly. "You're with France, of all nations. Get him to go running with you."

"Wouldn't this have already counted though?"

"Nope. The collar knows the difference between accidents and choices."

He sighs hugging his knees.

"Tell Francis you want to take up parkour. With that kick of yours, you'll be fine."

"I'm a little surprised at that actually.. I didn't think I got anything positive out of this."

He laughed. "Every cloud has a silver lining, dope."

"I suppose."

"Now. Bugger off. I'm going to the pub!"

Arthur sighs. He was the one who called..

There was a high pitched beep then ringing silence.

...that was weird... Arthur sits in the corner hugging his legs. Should he go back to bed or stay here? He had pilfered spare blankets from around the house to make it more comfortable.

Footsteps padded outside. "Arthur...?"

He froze. Quietly as he could he shuts the laptop.

"Arthur, where are you?" Francis was worried.

He opens the door a crack and peeks out. The hall was empty. He'd moved on, still looking.

Arthur eases out and shuts the door behind him. He goes into the direction of Francis's voice.

He was in the kitchen, frazzled.

Arthur walks over to him.

He turned and sighed with relief. "There you are! I looked everywhere!"

Arthur shrugs.

He pulled him into a hug. "You scared me."

"Sorry.."

"It's okay... are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Just couldn't sleep."

He sighed. "Alright... want tea?"

"Sure."

He turned and started to make them.

Arthur just stands nearby, thinking about the conversation earlier.

He made drinks and gave him his.

"Thanks." Arthur stands next to him.

He sipped, watching him.

Arthur sighs and leans on him slightly.

He leaned back. "Are you sure you're alright...?"

He paused. Should he tell him? He really didn't want to though.. Arthur shrugs "Just thinking about today.."

Francis nodded. "I'm sorry... Someone should have gone with you..."

Arthur shakes his head thinking how to do this. "I kind of liked the running though. Maybe I'll go again."

He took a moment to register that. "Pardon?"

"Without the dog of course.."

"You want... to freerun?"

He shrinks up slightly. "I don't know.. It just felt good.. I haven't been getting out much lately either."

Francis slowly smiled. "Alright... fine. But you're not going alone."

His ears twitched nervously. Hopefully this wouldn't blow up on him..

Francis didn't notice. "You don't mind me tagging along, do you?"

"No it's fine. I'd like that accualy."

He smiled. "Just hope you can keep up."

Arthur smirks chuckling.

He slipped an arm around him. "For now, how about we just get cozy.

Arthur hums finally realizing how tired he was. He leans in eyes closing slightly.

He set his cup down and hugged him. "Let's go to bed."

Arthur nods drinking the last of his tea and sets it down.

Francis plucked him up and took him to bed.

He protested mildly but didn't move, just leaning on his shoulder.

Francis lay down with him, curling around him.

He mumbled a little snuggling in.

Francis kissed his head.

He was already asleep.

He drifted off with him.

* * *

Arthur woke up buried under the blankets. They'd been almost cocooned around him. Francis was still hugging him. He sighs snuggling into the warmth.

Francis smiled, pulling him closer.

Arthur purrs softly.

"I love you Arthur..."

"I love you back."

He chuckled. "Ready to get up?"

"...no."

"Alright," he snuggled back in.

Arthur smiles nuzzling his neck.

He just lay with him till he was ready to move.

There was a noise downstairs.

Francis sat up, frowning. "Did you hear that?"

"Yeah.."

"Know what it was?"

His ears perked trying to find it.

Francis waited for an answer.

It sounded again. "Someone rifling through things."

Francis moved to get up. "Either Alfred or we're being robbed."

Arthur stands up as well. They go out into the hall and spot Al making his way to the stairs. He turns at their footsteps.

Francis frowned. "Was that you downstairs?"

Al shakes his head. "I was on my way to see who it was."

Francis nodded and crept on again. "I'll take the door by the lounge, Arthur, take the hall... Alfred, I want you to cover the window..."

They nod and set off in their respective directions. Francis crept around to his door, peering in.

He spotted a flash of silver. He frowned and stepped in silently. The figure was looting through the fridge grumbling.

Francis huffed and pulled him out by the scruff of the neck. "How many times do I have to tell you, stop raiding my fridge?!"

"But you cook good!" Gil drunkenly responds. Arthur peeks around the corner. Al walks in full view.

Francis sighed and put his food back away. "You're going to bed now..."

"No!" Gil pouts. Al walks up next to them and Arthur dashed upstairs for his hoodie.

He looked to Al. "Grab an arm. We're taking him up."

Al does so. Gil sluggishly tried to pull away.

They hustled him into a spare room upstairs and dumped him on a bed. Gil protested the whole way.

"Shush. You can sleep here till you're sober, then I'll cook for you."

The albino grumbled hugging the pillow.

Francis just tutted and turned to leave.

Al goes to follow him but gets grabbed around the waist. He yelps looking at Gil. "Where you been Matt? You haven't answered your phone!"

Francis stopped dead and ran back. "Gilbert, that's Alfred!"

Al pried the arms off and quickly leaves. Gil flops back on the bed pouting.

Francis sighed. "Just sleep..." he moved to find the American.

He was down the hall aways. Arthur comes back from the bedroom dressed with his hood up.

Francis didn't notice Arthur. He went to Al. "You alright?"

"Y-yeah, just startled me is all."

He sighed and patted his back.

Arthur comes up to them. "What happened?"

"Gilbert decided to visit and thought Alfred was Mattheiu..."

"Oh.." He looks at Al. Al just smiles.

Francis sighed and wrapped an arm round both of them. Al relaxed and Arthur leans on him.

He just hugged, enjoying the moment. Al smiles hugging back.

After a moment, he let go. "Shall we make breakfast?"

"Yes!" Al says.

Francis chuckled and started down. Al stops to wake Matt up and they all head after him. Matt was only half awake and clingy. Al sits at the table with him. Arthur stands nearby.

Francis was rummaging for food.

Arthur frowns he never did make it to the store yesterday...

"What are we in the mood for, mon chers."

Al looks at Matt. "Pancakes?"

Matt shrugged and Francis checked. "We have the ingredients."

Arthur sits next to Alfred. Slightly guilty that he couldn't stand up to a dog of all things.

No one argues, so he starts to make pancakes.

Arthur just fiddled with the chew in his pocket. Maybe he should try and go again today.

Fran caught his eye. "Boys? Arthur and I are going shopping later, is there anything you want?"

"Not that I can think off. You Matt?"

"...Hot water bottle..."

Al looks at him and hugs tighter.

Francis frowned but nodded, handing out plates of food.

Arthur takes his. He felt slightly put off at Francis's insistence of a chaperone but it was probably for the best for now..

They ate in quiet, Matt finishing quickly before snuggling up again. Al glanced to him then continues his own.

Once it was done, France set the plates in the sink. Arthur stands up and Al takes Matt to the couch.

He grabbed his keys and pulled on a coat. "If our guest bothers you, just hit him."

Al gives a thumbs up. Arthur pulls on his shoes.

He took him out to the car and got in. They take off toward the store. Arthur spent the free time nibbling on his chew.

They arrived soon enough and they went into the store.

Arthur could smell all kinds of things he looks around trying to match them to their source.

Francis kept an eye on him as he shopped.

They were so enticing! He couldn't help but stop at a few.

Francis chuckled, only ushering him on when he had to.

They passed by the candle isle but that only made him sneeze. They just overpowered natural smells.

He grinned and pulled him close, kissing his nose sweetly.

Arthur hums smiling.

They carry on, Francis keeping Arthur close. Arthur almost wanders a few times though.

Finally, they filled their trolley and went to pay. Arthur waits in line with him glancing over the magazines.

Francis followed his gaze. "Get one if you want?"

He shrugs. He was just looking really.

Francis shrugged back and moved forward in the queue.

The guy behind them suddenly gasped excitedly. "That's the guy I saw yesterday!"

"No way, really?"

Arthur pales and shrinks into his hood. Francis pulled him closer.

"I'm telling ya, thats him!"

"Yeah? Talk to him then!"

Arthur looks at Francis nervously.

The guy reached over and tapped his shoulder, bright blue eyes shining through his shaggy black fringe. "Hey?"

Arthur turns on reflex.

He smiled childishly. "This might sound weird, but I think I saw you online last night?"

Arthur pales shaking his head.

"Told you," his friend jeered. The black haired on frowned then reached to knock off his hood.

Arthur grips it and turns away. Francis grabbed the hand before it touched the hood and glared so fiercely that the boys swapped tils.

Arthur retains the death grip on the fabric staring at the floor. He'd have to tell him now wouldn't he..?

Francis checked out, paid and went back to the car.

Arthur follows silently. Waiting.

It was once they were in the car he spoke. "... what was that about?"

Arthur shrinks up in his seat staring at his hands.

He waited. "Arthur?"

"...someone recorded me running yesterday..."

"...Explain?"

He sighs. "They recorded me running and posted it..."

"From the dog, I assume?"

He nods.

"Let's see it."

"It's still pulled up on your laptop."

"Where is my laptop?"

"I'll get it when we get back."

Francis frowned deeply and sped towards home.

They reach home and unload. While Francis put the groceries away Arthur brings down the laptop and sets it on the table. He curls up hiding his face in his knees.

Francis finished up then came to look.

Arthur just sat.

He watched it, frowning. "This was stupid..."

Arthur scrunched his eyes. It wasn't his fault!

"Arthur, if you knew someone saw you, why on earth did you ask me to run with you?!"

He bit his lip.

"Well?!"

"Because I wanted too.." He couldn't tell him about Iain's call..

Francis growled. "Of all the stupid..."

His fists clenched. Slight anger bubbling in his gut. It wasn't his fault! It was his brothers! He just wanted the damn thing off!

"You're not going outside for a while..."

The flash of the collar was hidden by the thick fabric. He opens his mouth to argue.

"Don't," he snapped, forgetting the collar in his anger. "Don't argue, don't suggest this to me again. You're not going and that is final, Arthur!"

His words died in his throat. Getting choked off. Angry tears doted his eyes.

Francis stared for a mimute then turned with a huff. "Go to your room."

Arthur stormed off. Sure France was older but to treat him like a child?!

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair irritably.


	10. Wild

**Angsty fluffy feels galore in here! And a pinch of badass Canada! Also a reminder that all Celtics except Arthur belong to Simply a Writer! I also discourage senseless beating of stray dogs.**

* * *

A few days had passed. Gil had hogged Matt his entire stay leaving Al slightly broody. Arthur sat holed up in his burrow. He had cast a charm over the door to make the others steer away from it. He had his earphones in and lay curled up in the nest. His emotions had caused the collar to act up again only this time he shrunk a foot or two along with his nose and feet shifting.

With all the crowding, Matt was feeling claustrophobic. "Gil, lemme go..."

Al wasn't even in the room though. Gil loosens his grip.

Arthur sat stewing in thoughts. France didn't want the collar off... He liked controlling him like this... He'd be stuck like this forever...

Matt got up and made to leave. He was feeling better-ish. He needed air. Francis was currently on the phone to Scotland, arguing viciously.

Arthur's eyes glanced over to the scissors still in the far corner. Maybe he could dock his ears? He could go outside again. Just a quick pinch and it was over. Like a percing right? He's had loads of those, this should be no problem. His hand reached out.

Francis' voice boomed near the door. "No, Iain. Listen! I don't give a fuck what he did to you, just let him go already!"

He wouldn't though. Arthur's hands grasped the handle.

"I refuse to watch the man I love be hurt because of your petty quarrels!"

Still no. The blades surrounded one ear.

"...I'll do anything... "

He said something about Arthur learning a lesson. Arthur's hands shook.

"...Yes...even that..." he choked slightly. "Please, just let him go..."

Arthur tossed away the blades crying.

"So you'll let him out..." silence then he hung up, letting out a shaky breath.

Arthur curls up sobbing.

He sniffed then called out. "Arthur?"

Arthur couldn't hear Francis through his earphones. But his charm didn't stop his own noise.

He frowned at the quiet sobbing. "Arthur? Arthur, come here!"

Still couldn't hear him. He'd have to hunt the tiny Brit down.

He waited for a moment then just sighed and followed the noise.

It came from a fairly sized storage closet.

He frowned and pulled it open.

Arthur lay inside curled up on his nest of blankets. The hoody swimming off him now.

He gasped and leaned in. "Arthur?"

Arthur saw the light and looked up.

He looked wrecked, tired and stressed.

Arthur pulled out his earphones.

"What happened... where have you been?!

"In here.."

He reached in carefully. "I was worried sick..."

Arthur sniffs rubbing his eyes.

He pulled him into his arms carefully.

Arthur sat in his lap. Curled up like a child.

He just held him, rocking gently.

Arthur griped Francis's shirt.

He just cooed, stroking his hair.

Arthur snuggles in.

He just stayed until he was ready to leave.

Arthur clung to him.

"Is something wrong...?"

The rabbit shrugs. Everything really.

He sighed. "I'm sorry..."

Arthur pressed into his neck.

He planted a kiss on his hair.

Arthur grew a couple of inches.

He froze, a little shocked. "Arthur?"

The Brit looks up.

He was puzzled and concerned.

Arthur hides in his chest. "It wasn't my fault..." He whispers.

Francis just hugged tighter, holding him safe. "I still love you..."

He grew a bit more.

So it was him... He kissed him sweetly.

Arthur leans into it. Griping his shirt.

He got stronger, lips dancing desperately.

Arthur's ears tilt back and he pressed into him.

Francis was trying to put so much into this kiss... Apoligies, love, fear and desperation all clashed together.

Arthur grew a bit again. He hugged his neck.

He wanted him back to full size... He rubbed his hip gently.

Arthur moans moving closer.

He quickly shut the door, leaving them in the dark, pressed against one another.

Arthur grips his hair.

He moaned, opening his mouth.

The rabbit moves inside dancing with his tongue.

He cupped the back of his head, holding him close as he battled for dominance.

Arthur shifts his legs around him.

His other hand slipped down his back, finding his tail.

Arthur shivers clinching his legs.

He grinned and sucked on his tongue, teasing his tail.

Arthur moans moving up a bit. Francis released his mouth, panting. "Do you want to?"

Arthur hugs him close. He just wanted to be near him for now he didnt care how.

Francis got the feeling he didn't... he shrugged and hugged him lovingly. "Its okay..."

Arthur clung to him. "'M sorry.." he whispered.

"Shh... its okay," he cooed.

He nuzzled in pressing his nose against his neck.

Francis just stayed with him.

Arthur cried lightly for a while before falling asleep. Francis sat with him for a moment longer before carefully carrying him up to his bedroom.

Arthur stayed close clinging to him. Francis tried to put him down. Arthur whines though.

He sighed and lay down with him Arthur snuggles close.

Francis closed his eyes, petting his ears. The rabbit loosened up a little. He was comfy, so he decided to stay. He kissed his brow.

Arthur sighed softly.

Downstairs, Matt was pacing irritably. Gil walks in watching him.

He saw him but ignored him.

"What's wrong?"

Matt shook his head. Gil leans on the door frame watching.

He looked like a penned animal.

Gil frowns.

He was too pale... "I want Al..."

"I think he went out back." Gil puts a hand on his arm and leads him out. Al was up in a tree. Eyes closed and soaking up sun.

Matt strode straight over and pulled him into a hug, just needing his brother. Al squawks nearly falling off. But hugs back when he saw who it was.

He burrowed into his shoulder, letting the familiar scent soothe him.

Al rubs his back looking at Gil. Gil shrugs and sits near the tree.

Matt just clung. He felt isolated. he needed the boarder...

Al picks him up and carefully moved to the ground setting Matt back in his lap. They both could stand to be outside for a while.

He finally leaned back, just breathing. Al watches him. Gil watches them both.

He was slowly regaining color. Al rubs his back

He had felt so claustrophobic indoors... he needed the air.

Al just sat back enjoying the sun holding him.

After a while, he spoke. "...Anyone seen the others?"

"I haven't seen Arthur for a while. Francis went upstairs a while ago to find him." Gil answered.

He just nodded. "I guess... we should have been helping, but I just made myself a bother..."

"No you didn't Matt." Al says. "It probably would have made it worse if you weren't here."

"I didn't help anything..."

"I ment they would have worried more not being able to help."

He shrugged. "They wouldn't have known..."

"I doubt that."

He sighed. Either way, he hadn't done a thing to help anything.

Al sighs. He hated when Matt got into funks like this. "You want to go find them?"

He shook his head. "They'll be busy..."

Al looks at Gil. The albino stands up to go see what they were doing. Matt just curled up.

Al holds him. Gil walks upstairs looking for the other blonds. The bedroom door was open and he peaks in.

Francis lay awake with the rabbit snoozing in his arms.

Gil walks in watching Arthur. "He ok?"

Francis looked up sharply, relaxing when saw who it was. "He'll be fine..." He was still a little undersized but bigger than when he fell asleep.

Gil sits on the side of the bed. "I think you should go spend some time with Matt later."

He frowned slightly. "Is he alright? Did his weather turn again?"

"No he's fine, just in one of those funks thinking he just caused more problems than solutions."

Francis sighed. "Merde... I would see him now, but..." Arthur was still clinging.

"Take him with you? They're out under the the tree."

He sighed and shifted, getting up awkwardly. Arthur clung to him Gil came back out with him.

Francis went outside, finding Matt on his back staring bleakly at the sky. Al looks up at them.

Francis frowned. "Is he okay...?"

Al looks at Matt. "Just needs time outside."

He sighed and sat under the tree. Arthur shifts the smell of the plants coming to him. Gil sits nearby too.

They just watch the cloudspotting Canadian...

Arthur blinks awake. He's surprised to find himself outside.

Francis looked down. "Hello..."

He looks up. "Hi.."

"Feeling better now?"

He nods looking around. Matt looked blank. Arthur sees him and frowns. He moves closer to him.

Fran let him go, watching curiously.

Arthur sat next to him touching his hair. He didn't respond. He was just blank.

Arthur pulls him into his arms nudging his temple with his nose.

Still blanking... Francis frowned.

Arthur continues to nudge. Al frowns watching.

Matt ignored him for a while before just pushing him off and getting up to leave. Arthur frowns, ears drooping.

He strode off to the bottom of the garden. Francis hugged Arthur.

Al sighs sitting back. Arthur leans on Francis running his hand through the grass. Being outside had soothed him somewhat.

Francis just hugged him, shooting Gil a fretful look. Gil was watching Matt sadly. So was Al.

"What are we meant to do with him...?" Francis asked.

Al sighs. "I don't know.."

Great... if Al didn't know, odds were there was nothing to be done...

Arthur turns to Matt. He stared at the sky again.

Arthur frowns nuzzling into France.

He kissed the top of his head. Arthur sighs. His hand continues to touch the grass. This was truly problematic...

Arthur gazed off into the trees. They were heavy, dancing slowly in the light breeze.

His ear twitched. Something rustled in the bushes. No one else noticed but it was close to Matt.

He turns toward it curious. It rustled again and Matt turned, frowning.

Arthur sits up ears perked. It was too big to be harmless... Matt stepped back nervously. Al looks up.

Arthur leans forward trying to smell it. It smelled damp, musty... like a wet dog that never quite dried.

His eyes widen. He runs toward Matthew.

Francis was shocked. "Arthur?!" Matt had no clue, but he was scared. Something was there... Arthur grabs him and pulls him up and away.

Matthew stumbled back, confused.

Arthur trembled as the same dog from before slunk out of the bushes snarling at him. Matt took it all in and grabbed Arthur, pushing him behind him.

Gil moves to get up but Al holds him back. Matt watched the dog catiously.

It growled and circled around them. Matt kept himself between Arthur and it.

It turned and lunged. Arthur grips Matthew's shirt.

Matt jumped back, kicking out at it. It yelps falling sideways. He backed up, pushing Arthur towards Al.

Al grabs him as the dog got up snarling at Matt.

Matt made sure the others were protected, planning on using the mutt as a stress reliever. It ran at him again. He swung in a knee; breaking a couple of its ribs.

It staggered. Al holds Arthur in his lap and winced at the sound.

Matt looked like he was enjoying it...

Al frowns. He didn't like hurting animals if he could help it. He knew Matt was the same way most of the time. He must really be ticked off..

Matt kicked the poor thing until it limped off, whimpering and bleeding.

Arthur still trembled softly. Al watched Matt as he rubs his back. Matt just stood, panting. Francis frowned.

Al hands Arthur to Francis and walks over squeezing his shoulder. Francis hugged him close immediately.

Matt turned sharply, eyes glazed with a coat of lust and hate.

Al sighs. "Why don't you take a run in the woods?" He says quietly. "Hunt, run. Get your energy out."

He sighed, nodding as he turned away. "See you later..."

Al pats his shoulder and watches him leave. Gil looks at them confused. Only Francis and Arthur knew about their spirits. Al walks back to the tree and sits down.

Francis sighed as he came back. "I assume he needs some time outside?"

"Been cooped up too long.. You ok Artie?"

"Yes."

"Who wants to have lunch out here today?"

"I'd like that." Arthur says. Al and Gil agree as well.

Francis hummed. "I..." he stopped as his phone rang. "Hang on..." Arthur looks at him and then settled in the grass.

He pulled out his phone and answered, frowning.

Arthur watched from the corner of his eye as he fiddled with a flower.

His frown just deepened. "No, not right now... no. I'm busy."

Arthur glanced over. Francis looked angry. His ears tilt back and grips the flower.

"Look... just shut up! I'm too busy to entertain you, now fuck off!" he hung up sharply.

Arthur shrunk back slightly. Al and Gil watch Francis.

Francis rolled back into the grass, sighing heavily. Arthur watched him. _Everyone_ _seems off today.. _he thought lowering his ears.

Francis sat up again. "Lunch." Arthur looked up at him.

"I could help." Al says.

He nodded. "Come on then."

The two went inside leaving Arthur and Gilbert alone. Arthur sighs curling up. He hugs his knees with one hand and paws the dirt with the other.

They went inside, Francis pulling out odds and sodds. Al helps out, debating on whether to ask about that call.

He looked so focused, he had to be pissed off. Al decided against it. He just helped with making lunch.

Soon they had a meal sorted. Al picked up two plates and heads out the door. Francis brought the other two.

Al sits on the ground handing Gil one plate. Arthur looked up at Francis. Francis handed Arthur a plate and sat down.

Arthur set it in his lap thanking him. He eats but felt slightly put off by the mood in the air. Francis picked at his halfheartedly. Arthur sighs mentally. Was it cause of him again?

Francis put his plate down. "...Your sister's coming over..."

Arthur looks up confused. "Why?"

"She saw the video... Iain told her you were here..."

...Should he be worried about the Scott or happy he might get hurt?

"She should be here tonight..."

Arthur nods. Why was Francis so sad though?

He lay back again. He was worried that she would kick up a fuss...

Arthur watched him for a moment before taking his hand. He continued to eat with the other. Francis squeezed tight, just breathing. Arthur rubs his thumb over his knuckles.

"Arthur... are you okay with this...?"

He shrugs. "I'm half wanting her to go pound Iain for me." He squeezed his hand. "But I'm insisting on staying here if she brings it up."

He nodded. "I don't want her harassing you..."

Arthur sets his plate aside and lays next to him. "I'll just have to tell her off then." Al smiles softly.

Francis smiled slightly and pulled him into his arms. "Just let me know and I'll send her home.." Arthur smiles and hugged him.

Francis held him close, nuzzling between his ears. Arthur hums. Al climbs back up in the tree and Gil takes the dishes in. He figured he'd wait for Matt to come back then head home.

Francis just lay there, letting the contact soothe him.


	11. Backlash

**Jez this chapter is long! I couldn't find a place to cut! And apparently Matt brings a teddy when he leaves Kuma at home? Idk Simply was playing Matt and I use the kuma is a real bear theory so she might use him as a teddy. To this chick who guest reviewed: yes Matt and Gil are together, Matt and Al were just having a bro moment, and see my story Caged for explanation on the spirit animals.**

* * *

Time passed and the sun set. The group heading back inside. Matt shuffled in a while later, covered in sweat and blood.

Gil runs over mildly concerned. Al watched his twin. He looked drained, but back to himself. After being assured the blood wasn't Matt's Gil sighs and sits back down.

Matt grunted to Al and trudged upstairs. Al watched him leave and turns back to the tv.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Al looks over getting up to answer it.

Outside was a cold, unhappy looking Ireland. He steps aside quickly letting her stumble in, shivering violently. He shuts the door behind her.

She rubbed her arms, trying to heat up. "W-where's Artie...?"

"In the kitchen with Francis."

She nodded. "I w-wanna s-see him..."

"Sure." He leads the way back. Arthur looked up when she came in. He was back to full size now.

She looked up at him, eyes hard to read. "...A-Aryie..."

He watched her. Ears tipping back worriedly.

She inched forward. "...Are y-you okay...?"

"For the most part."

"Iain t-t-told me what happened..."

He looks down for a second. "I really pissed him off somehow I guess."

She frowned. "He's a dick..."

Arthur grins. No argument there. Molly sat down, still shivering.

He frowns. "Al go get a blanket." Al goes to do so.

She took it gratefully, bundling up. "Its c-cold..." Arthur sits next to her. Al leaves to go back to the couch.

Her cheeks were white, lips nearly blue. Her skin was like ice...

Arthur frowns. It wasn't that cold outside. "Are you ok?"

"I-I had to walk here," she grumbled. "S'fucking winding in the fields b-between here and town..." she only had a sundress on...

Arthur sighs. She had horrid temperature tolerance...

"So what did Iain say?"

"Magic collar, drunk magic, weird side effects, dared me to remove it... he's loving this by the way..."

"I can tell.." He thought back to their conversation the other night.

She sighed. "Anyway..." she was warming up now. "I came to see if I could help..."

His ear twitched. "What do you have in mind?"

Molly shrugged. "I kinda came on impulse..."

Arthur sighs and pulls his shirt down revealing the collar.

She looked at it, eyes piercing. "That's some intricate shit..."

Arthur smirks. What he could make out in a mirror was beyond him.

She reached forward, gently tracing her fingers over it. He just sits there letting her.

She tried pushing her magic into it, but it was instantly and violently rejected. She fell back with a yelp, chair toppling. A wisp of smoke danced tauntingly from the collar.

Arthur hissed at the burning sensation but stands to help her up.

She stumbled back to her feet, fingertips blistering. "Son of a bitch...!"

Arthur frowns and goes to the freezer for some ice, rubbing his neck as well.

"He set that up in purpose... what is his problem! seriously..."

He walks back handing her an ice pack.

She took it and pressed her fingers into it with a hiss.

Arthur glanced back to Francis.

He just took everything in, sat silently.

Arthur sighs sitting back down.

Francis reached over, touching the collar. Nothing... it wasn't even hot... Arthur watched him curious.

Francis frowned. "Molly, touch this again.."

"What?! No way!"

Arthur glanced between them.

She looked apprehensive, but France forced her hand back to the collar. Arthur tensed.

Another crack and Molly cried out again. "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

Arthur grips his neck wincing. "He can touch it, but you can't?"

"Clearly!" she glared, eyes watering angrily. Francis frowned.

Arthur looks between them, confused and rubbing his skin.

Francis stood up, calling through. "Alfred, come here, si vous plait."

Al walks back in. "Yeah?"

"Touch Arthur's collar."

Al looks at France confused. But walks over and reached out.

Nothing... his frown deepened. "Strange..."

Al looks between them.

Arthur looks to Molly. She was nursing her hand, glaring at the collar. "So she's the only one who can't touch it? What the hell.."

Francis shook his head. "Has to be more to it..."

Arthur looks at him.

"Its Iain... there's always a complication of sorts ..."

"Should we try Gil?" Al says.

"I'd rather not.." Arthur answers.

Francis hummed. "It might help... if it reacts to him too, we just need to figure out what they have in common..."

Arthur sighs. Al brings him in. "What's up?

"Just touch Arthur's collar for me..."

Arthur clenched his eyes shut as Gil shrugs and reaches out.

Again, nothing... Arthur relaxed sighing.

Francis frowned. "Only reacting to Molly..."

"Why though?"

"That's the puzzling bit..."

Arthur hums. "It didn't at first though. Maybe cause she tried to mess with it?"

He nodded. "Perhaps..."

Molly grumbled. "Piece of leather shit..."

Al pressed his lips together to keep from laughing. She shot him a glare regardless. He looks away quickly.

"So." Arthur says, "I'm still stuck with it I guess."

"Hell no!" Molly huffed. "I'm getting it off just to spite the bastard..."

He looks to her. "How exactly?"

"I'll figure something out..."

Arthur sighs running a hand through his hair. "He... called me the night I met that dog.."

They both look at him. "He what?"

"It's freaky... But he can talk to me through this blasted thing..."

"...Really?"

Molly tutted. "Of course he can. Its crafted purely from his magic, so in essence, it is him..."

Arthur glanced at Francis nervously. "He said that to break it I'd have to do something dangerously stupid.. It was his idea to go running after I told him about the video..."

"Why on earth would you listen to him?!"

"It was all I had to go on.."

"Artie, the man's a few bolts short of an engine, its a miracle he's still ticking!"

He sighs leaning on the table.

She sighed with him. "Just think things through, you loon..."

Arthur reaches a hand to finger the leather absentmindedly. It hummed beneath his fingers, a dull warmth pulsing there, like a heartbeat. He frowns ...weird...

Francis frowned. "Something off?"

"It's warm to me... What more I tried cutting it once but it hasn't burned me like it did Molly."

"...So maybe its not a protection method after all..."

He just sits running his fingers over it.

She sighed, "I think it just hates me..."

Al looks at them. "Maybe cause he knows you want it off?"

She shrugged. "It's linked to him... I pissed him off before coming here, so he's likely still sulking..."

"So there's no way to cut off his signal?"

"Dunno... I think it takes effort to connect at this range... he won't use it unless he has to..."

"Every remote has an area radius. Even me and Matt have to be a certain distance. What if there's some way to cut it completely?"

"You'd have to jam his signal or find the end of his reach..."

"What's to say we can't?"

"It's Iain," she frowned. "When have you ever known his magic to hit a limit?"

"I meant the jamming part." Al says. "Make a static wall or something."

"Maybe... can you still use your magic?" She asks Arthur.

Arthur looks at his hand. "I only tried doing a small charm so far."

She frowned. "...Block!" she threw a spell at him suddenly.

He jerked his hands up on reflex. The collar flashed and her spell bounced back at her. She caught it and exstinguished it. He stared at her bewildered.

She frowned. "It rejects magic..."

Al, who had jumped back considering what happened last time, stepped back up. "But does he still have his?"

"He'll still 'have' his... its whether or not he access it, or if its been blocked..."

Al shuffles nervously. He wouldn't take it well if he couldn't access his wings..

"Knowing Iain, he's blocked you... otherwise you could have taken that collar off days ago..."

Arthur looks down snapping his fingers, trying to make a small flame. He got a few sparks and a wisp of smoke. "Well that explains how France got past my charm.."

Francis frowned. "What charm?"

His ears droop slightly. Francis reached over and pulled him into his lap. He sighs curling up.

Molly stood, wrapping her blanket tighter. "You need that shit off..."

Arthur groans nuzzling into Francis.

"I need a shower and a nap..." she sighed.

Francis nodded. "You know where everything is." Al sits at the table. Gil had long ago left back to the couch.

Molly trudged through the lounge, heading upstairs. Francis looked at Al. "Any idea what to do now...?"

Al shrugs.

He sighed.

Al could always try his spirit magic, but that could end up making things worse. Nearly everything about the collar was guess work...

Arthur sits in Francis' lap griping his shirt. Francis rubbed his back, idly kissing between his ears. Arthur hums closing his eyes.

He petted him gently, just cuddling. Arthur purrs. Al looked up surprised.

He gave him a little smile. "Don't ask."

Al shrugs sitting back.

He went back to Arthur, cooing comfortingly. Al watched for a while then goes to check up on Matt.

Matt lay curled in his bed, clean and damp.

He walks over stroking his hair.

Matt looked up, eyes drained. "Hey..."

"Hey."

He looked down again, picking at the sheets.

"You ok?"

He shrugged. "I guess..."

Al pets his hair a bit.

He lay for a while then sat up. "I should really stop sulking..."

"Might be a good idea."

He sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"So what did you catch?" Al asks trying to lighten the mood.

He grinned slightly. "Four dear and a mountain lion..."

"Wow.. Hope you saved some of that. You know how mom said not to let it go to waste."

He chuckled, mood lifting. "They're hanging in the garden."

"You're gonna give France a heart attack." Al chuckles.

"Oh shit," he cringed. "Forgot about that..."

"Hey I'll help ya move it. Gil says he wanted to say goodbye and head home anyway."

He looked upset by that but just nodded. "Alright..."

Al hugs him then stands up.

He sighed and got up with him, planning to move his kills.

"Hey you know he'll come back. Quit moping."

"I didn't really spend time with him... I feel bad..."

"Well ask him to stay a bit longer then." He heads down the stairs.

Matt smiled softly and followed. They stop to grab Gil. He could appreciate a good hunt considering he grew up a nomadic knight.

Matt grabbed him and just pulled him into a kiss. He humed surprised but relaxed into it. It was passionate, but apologetic.

Gil hugs him and Al waits by the door.

Matt leaned back after a minute. "Want to help us move some deer?"

"Sure." They went outside and Gil whistles. "You said you were good with traps but dang!"

He chuckled, blushing slight. "Yeah... traps..." he'd killed these bare handedly.

Al pats his shoulder grabbing one. "I think Francis has a grill somewhere. We can smoke some for jerky later."

Matt grabbed another two. "I think he'll make stew."

"There's plenty here we can do both." Gil grabs another and Al gets the last. They trudge them off to the shed near the kitchen, racking them up for now.

Al shuts the door and the three head back in. Matt took them to the kitchen, urging them to wash their hands. He tried to ignore the cuddling couple.

Arthur frowns at the smell of blood though.

Matt just scrubbed. Molly padded back down, hair damp and dressed in one of Al's shirts. Al glanced up and shrugs. Hopefully she didn't find Mana..

She shrugged back. "Couldn't find my clothes..."

"It's fine." Al sits back leaning on the counter.

She smiled softly. "Sometimes I love how laid back you can be." He smiled slightly. Arthur looked up at them.

She shrugged at her brother, pilfered shirt hanging off her. He sighs nuzzling back. Francis smiled and cuddled him close.

Al sits at the table as Gil moves over to Matt. He felt slightly left out now..

Molly tutted and nudged him playfully. "Sappy shit, who needs it?"

Al smirks. Maybe he'd call Ivan later.

Francis scooped Arthur up. "If we're all going to sit, lets be comfy." Arthur grumbled a bit saying he could walk but didn't make a move to get down. They move into the lounge all together.

They resettled in the lounge, but even with Artie on Fran's lap, they were a seat short... Al just opts to sit on the floor. Matt frowned and sat with him. Gil sits in the chair.

Molly ended up on the couch with Francis and Arthur. She curled up on the far end.

Arthur hums hugging France. Fran hugged back while Molly gagged.

Arthur smirks at her. She glared, an unspoken promise of pain in her eyes. He shrinks away.

Francis glared back, hugging him protectively.

Al smiles leaning back against the foot of the couch. They stared each other down for a bit until Francis won. Molly sank into herself after that.

Al glanced to Matt. Matt shrugged, looking a little worried.

Al frowns. _*Something wrong?*_

He glanced to the redhead again._ *She never looses a staredown.. especially not to papa...*_

_*Maybe she's just tired?*_

Matt gave him a doubtful look. _*She doesn't get tired... I've seen her with an arm hanging loose and she still wanted to fight...*_

_*Hmm I don't know.. You didn't see the whole mess earlier.*_

_*What mess?*_

Al explained the whole discussion and test they did in the kitchen.

He frowned._ *But... would it make her this docile?*_

_*Who knows? I think she's just worried.*_

He shrugged. _*I never could read her...*_

_*Anyhow, I guess we're back to square one.*_

_*No clue what to do and no hope of working it out...*_

_*...what if we take him to the woods for a day? From what I've heard about that video he's got good running legs. He might even keep up with me.*_ Al grins.

Matt smirked. _*It'd be fun to try at least. If nothing else, we can train him in using his animal.*_

Al smiles looking up at Arthur. Turns out he had been watching them for a while curious on the faces they gave each other.

Matt flushed. He forgot how odd it must look from the outside... Al just smiles innocently. Arthur shrugs turning back to Francis.

Francis shrugged, seeming slightly steely... Al blinks at that and turns back around.

Matt gave him a worried look._ *Something's up...*_

_*Well I wasn't there for part of it so maybe something happened?*_

He shrugged. _*I think we need to keep an eye on them...*_

Al nods looking to Gil. He seems like he's dozing off.

A moment later, Molly got up, fleeing the room. Arthur watched her confused. Al glanced to Matt.

Matt looked genuinely worried now. _*Al, something's wrong...*_

Al turns back to look at the other blondes. They were snuggling happily, Francis seemed calmer.

_*I have no clue..*_

_*Just... go talk to her or something...? She seems to have a soft spot for you..*_

_*Alright.* _Al stands up going after her.

Molly was upstairs, locked in the bathroom. He knocks on the door

She squeaked, midway through a panic attack. She did NOT need company. "G-go away!"

Al frowns. "You ok?"

"M'fine!" she yelped. She couldn't breathe... The hand clutching her chest was trembling. He tried the knob. It was locked, but breakable... Francis would be furious though...

Al sighs. He could fix it tomorrow. He takes the knob and twists it. It snapped in his hands, earning a startled yelp from Molly again.

He opens the door and peeks inside.

She was clutching the sink, pale and shaking. He comes over pulling her in his arms. She latched onto his shirt immediately, still fighting for air.

He rocks her and talks trying to calm her down. She couldn't... it was too hard...

"Hey come on, try breathing with me ok?"

She whimpered, trying to match the steady rise and fall of his chest. He rubs her back continuing to rock. She slowly fell into his rhythm, knees wobbling.

Al eases into the floor. She slumped against him, whole body shaking with relief. Al sits rubbing her back, waiting for her to move.

It was a few minutes before she felt steady enough to sit up.

"You ok now?"

She nodded, rubbing her arm.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?"

She shook her head, embarrassed.

"Ok." He stands offering her his hand.

She took it hesitantly and let him pull her to her feet.

"Are you going to go back down?"

She shook her head again. She refused to speak...

Al blinks curious. He shrugs and walks out. She sighed and sank back down the wall.

Al goes back downstairs and sits with Matt again.

Matt leaned on him. *_So..?*_

_*She had a panic attack..*_

_*Really? Did she tell you why?*_

_*Nope..*_

He frowned._ *Weird...*_

Al sighs hugging his knees.

Matt hugged him. *_Do you want to go upstairs?*_

_*I don't know..* _he looks around at the others. They were still there... it was like they were frozen... *_Yeah why not.*_

Matt nodded and got up, waiting for him.

He stands up taking one last glance. Gil was asleep and Arthur close to it. Francis was in a world of his own, rocking the rabbit. Matt took Al's hand and pulled him upstairs.

Once they were out of earshot he spoke. "I've got a fun project idea."

Matt quirked a brow. "Oh really?"

"What if we sat down. And picked out names for dad and papa? Then when we spend the day in the woods have a mini ceremony? Kinda late for the coming of age part though."

He chuckled. "But Papa doesn't have powers, so technically, he can't..."

"Well what about those cat ears he likes to wear on holidays?"

"I thought that was just Belgium...?"

"You seriously haven't seen them? Remember that one year on April fools he blackmailed everybody? Or the Christmas he went around stripping people for his blog?"

Matt flushed. "Oh yeah... so... still not a shifter... just kinda pervy..."

He shrugs. "We can still give him a name."

"Fine... what were you thinking of?"

"Well for Artie either Gosheven (great leaper) or Sikyatavo, (yellow rabbit) and Francis I've got Wesa, (cat) Inteus (has no shameXD) and Machaku (horny toadXD)"

He grinned. "Inteus is perfect..."

Al laughs.

"Gosheven for dad... I saw his running video - he got a good twenty feet up."

"Wow... I wonder if he could try and catch me. Might be a fun way to see what all he can do."

"We should give it a go. It could be fun."

Al grins. "Now we just need a plan to get away from Gil and Molly."

"I bet Gil would happily distract her if we just asked him."

"Does he have any idea what he's in for though?"

He laughed. "Its payback for that prank last year that put me in A&E."

"Oh I've got to hear this!" By now they were sitting in Al's room. Al had pulled out his old stuffed rabbit out hugging it. Ever since the chibi incident he had a hard time going a night without Mana unless Ivan or Matt was there.

Matt pulled his bear out of somewhere and cuddled it. "Gil thought it would be funny to rig the toilet seat with fireworks. The idea was I'd take a piss and fireworks would go off and scare me. Only I needed a shit and sat on it... I couldn't sit for days!"

Al rolls onto his side giggling. "Yeah I'd say this would make you even."

He smirked. "Very tempted to tell Molly to give him hell..."

Al laughs harder.

"Tomorrow sound good to you?"

"Awesome! This will be great!"

"Yea-oh..." He sat up, only to see Molly frowning at them.

Al quickly hides his rabbit flushing. Matt stashed his bear. She just glared.

_*We're in deep shit...*_

_*Oh yeah..._* she sighed and softened, turning away. _*Or not...?*_

Al blinks glancing to Matt. He looked baffled. Molly walked away.

"Hey wait!" Al goes after her.

She flinched and stopped, eyes widening slightly.

He steps behind her. "Are you ok?"

She nodded quickly and tried to flee.

"Come on, come in here and talk to us? Please?"

She hesitated, clearly unsure. Eventually, she let him take her to their room.

Al sits her on one end of the bed and sits next to Matt. "Why are you so off tonight?"

She looked away. "M'not..." she muttered.

"I don't believe that.."

"I don't have to talk to you," she turned, planning to get up and leave.

He sighs "Ok then, how much did you hear?"

"...Pretty much everything..."

Al groans putting his face in his hands.

"If you wanted to get the bumchums out the house, you should have just said so..."

Al blinks at her. Didn't she not hear the whole shifting bit?

She did, but it didn't really bother her. Magic was weird...

He looks at Matt.

*_Maybe she missed the shifting part...?"_

He turns back to Molly

She shrugged. "I heard it, I just don't care. Can I go to bed now?"

"Uh.. "

Matt stared. "Y-you heard that?!"

"Yeah... you just said it out loud, why wouldn't I...?"

"Well we uh.."

She looked between them, confused. "W-what..?"

"You.. Don't care? Artie fainted when he found out." Of course he was also bleeding pretty badly..

"Honey, I spent my childhood surrounded by the weird, the grotesque and the revolting... the fact you grow wings is kinda water off a ducks back at this stage..."

"... " _*I never said I had wings.. How did she know?!*_

"You just said it!" she yelped, pointing at him. "You two are always talking to each other!"

"You can hear that!?"

"Of course I can, you're speaking!"

"Uh technically I wasn't..."

She stepped back, getting anxious. "What do you mean...?"

"...Matt and I have this mind link thing.. I have know idea how you're hearing it.."

She turned sharply, muttering frantically. "No, not again...!"

"Molly?" He was so confused now...

She pulled a worn Celtic cross from her top, staring at the emerald set in the center. "Why aren't... h-he removed it?!"

Al looks at Matt confused as ever.

He just shrugged, baffled.

"...what's going on..?"

She turns back to them slowly, pale. "I... I think I can hear your thoughts..."

"...how?"

"I-I don't know, s-sometimes my magic goes loopy..."

"What do we do about it then?"

"I don't know!"

Matt got up and took her shoulders. "Calm down... You always told me magic gets restless when the user gets anxious..."

Al stands up and rubs her back.

Matt pushed her into him. "I'll go make tea, you keep her calm..."

"Alright. Should we get dad?"

"No!" she yelped immediately. "I-I mean... l-let him rest..."

Al looked to her before sitting on the bed hugging her.

She sighed and curled in. Her thoughts were racing...

He just rocks hugging her.

Why was she accepting this? She should be strong enough to handle this alone... Was she really that pathetic? Her thoughts were starting to project, her confusion rattling into Al's head too.

He blinks looking at her. She just held her head, dainty hand bunching up soft orange hair.

He sighs petting her hair. She slowly relaxed into him, mind still whirling into a kind of static. Al continues to rock waiting for Matt to come back.

Matt came back with tea and a few snacks. Al scoots to one side letting him sit

He set the tray down and sat. "I want you to eat something too... you're too pale..." Al lets go so she could sit up.

She sat reluctantly, frowning at the tray. Al just watched her.

She slowly picked up a cup and sipped. Al leans back onto the headboard pondering. She ignored the snacks though, much to Matt's distaste.

Al frowns watching them.

Matt nudged a sandwich closer to her, but she ignored it...

Al gave Matt a 'what now?' Look.

Matt pulled out his phone and texted him. '**I'm worried about her. She doesn't look right.'**

He reads it and nods.

Matt gave him a fretful look 'what to do?'

Al shrugs. They could try Arthur but he wouldn't be able to do anything about it. Molly was stubborn as a mule... if she didn't want to connect, she wouldn't...

Al sighs leaning back. "So um.. You're ok with us taking dad out tomorrow?"

"I don't care... actually, I'm starting to wonder why I came ..."

Al frowns. "What's wrong?"

She sighed. "I'm tired ..."

"Of what?"

"Of being awake!" she rolled her eyes.

Al pouts. This was going nowhere..

She set down her cup and stood. "I'm going to bed."

She leaves and Al groans.

Matt sighed. "She was helpful..." Molly just locked herself in her room and curled into a tiny ball.

"Never a dull moment.."

"Sometimes, I wish there was..."

Al smiles pulling Mana close to him again.

Matt fished out his bear. "Mind if I camp over again?"

"Why not?" He smiles shifting over. He was happy to get him to himself for awhile.

Matt smiled and snuggled in with his stuffie. Al hugs him close. Matt started to doze, feeling peaceful here at least.

Al nuzzles his hair drifting off. Matt fell asleep soon after.


	12. Race a rabbit

**Family times with initiation ceremonies! And more drama as well!**

* * *

Al blinked awake the next morning holding Matt. Matt was still snoozing in his arms. Al smiles nuzzling his hair. Matt mumbled at that, stirring. Al grins tickling his neck.

He grumbled, writhing. "Al..."

Al giggles softly. Matt huffed and pushed him off. Al just grins at him.

He looked up at him then smirked, pushing him off the bed.

Al yelps landing on the floor.

He stuck his tongue out at him over the side. "Told you to stop tickling me awake."

Al pouts sitting up. Matt sighed and sat with him.

Al stretched yawning. "Wanna get breakfast?"

"Sure... what time is it?"

"I dunno." He grabs his bag and slips onto some semi loose pants and a T-shirt.

Matt did the same before getting up. "Oh well..." Al opens the door heading downstairs. Matt went to the kitchen and started coffee. Al peeks into the lounge real quick.

Francis was still there with Arthur on his chest. Gil still in the chair. Al frowns they were there all night?

Looked like it... Molly was the only one that made it upstairs. Al walks over putting hand on Francis.

He jolted away, on the defensive. "What?!"

Al jerks back surprised. Arthur is woken up by Francis jumping.

He looked up at Al and frowned. "What are you after?"

"It's morning.. You've been here all night.."

He looked around and shrugged. "I've done it before...!"

Al frowns. He seemed kinda off. Arthur looked up at him. The night on the couch left him grouchy - it always did...

Al sighs and goes back to the kitchen.

Matt handed him coffee. "You okay?"

"Just had my head bitten off is all.."

He frowned. "By who?"

"Everyone else is still in the lounge, I just barely touched France and he snapped." Al says taking a sip.

"First Molly is off, now Francis... you don't think its connected, do you?"

"Might be.. I'm a little worried of leaving them alone together now.."

He nodded grimly. "I'm starting to wonder what is really going on..."

Al sighs, what to do...

Matt just sat him down and made toast. Al sits at the table thinking.

Matt hands him some toast.

"Thanks.." He takes a bite.

Francis came through and got coffee before leaving again. Al sighs. Matt frowned and Molly walked in.

Al looks up at her. She looked haggard and worn, hair in a messy braid. He glanced to Matt unsure if she could still hear them.

Matt shrugged, giving him a look that suggested he try saying something.

He sighed silently "Hey mornin!"

She offered him a halfhearted smile. "Morning."

"How you doin?"

She shrugged. "I'm good?"

"So uh you doin anything today?"

"Trying to fix Artie's collar, I guess...? I need to start researching..."

"Hmm where you gonna look?"

"Spell books... I can summon them from home..."

"Cool." He glanced to Matt. Matt shrugged. He but his lip unsure of what to say now.

_*Let's test... Molly?*_ The redhead seemed not to hear.

*_Well that's normal again at least..*_

_*I kinda hope it stays that way... last night was creepy...*_

_*Yeah.. Should we check on dad now?*_

Matt nodded. Al stands up putting his dishes in the sink stepping back into the lounge. Matt followed along.

He opens the door and walks through. Gil had curled up in the chair snoring slightly. Matt rolled his eyes and went to wake him gently.

Gil grumbled rolling over. Al looks over to the couch. Francis was gone. Matt sighed and shook him. "Gil..."

Al frowns. Gil blinked awake yawning.

Matt smiled some. "Well hello in there!" Gil looked up at Matt rubbing his neck. "You crashed in a chair, space case."

Gil grumbled "Explains why I'm so sore.."

"Serves you right for being lazy," Matt grinned.

Gil yawned again sitting up. "So what's up?"

"We need you too keep an eye on Molly for the day. Al and I are going out with Francis and Arthur."

He tilts his head. "Alright, what are you guys doing?"

"...we're going for a walk."

He raised a brow to that but shrugs. Matt leaned in and hugged him. Gil smiles hugging back.

After a moment, Matt pulled back and kissed him. Gil leans into it. Al walks up towards the stairs.

Just as he did, Francis stormed out of the kitchen, pushing passed him and going up to his room. Al blinks looking back to the kitchen then at Francis.

Molly stood by the back door. Francis had been holding a clean shirt... maybe he just wanted clothes...?

Al shakes his head and walks over to her. She was hugging herself but seemed fine.

"You ok?"

"Yeah..." she sighed, not turning.

He sighs mentally, watching her.

She turned slowly. "What are you staring at...?"

"Nothin.." He turns away.

She stared at his back for a second then turned away.

Al goes upstairs and grabs his empty backpack. He could put some lunch and his clothes in it later. He had been wearing his jacket near constantly due to the long artic cold snap back home. He wasn't looking forward to being shirtless later...

Matt soon joined him in preparing odds and ends, just gathering things for the ceremony.

When they where done Al starts off looking for the older blonds. They were back downstairs, having breakfast.

Al peeked in through the door. All looked peaceful. Even Molly seemed to have settled some, but she was still tense. Al walks in stepping up to the table.

Molly threw on a smile. "Want toast?"

"Uh sure."

She hurried to get him toast. He watched her for a sec before sitting on the other side of Francis. Once he was served, she disappeared. Francis gave him a smile. "Morning."

"Hey." Al glanced between him and Arthur.

"So we're going for a walk, I hear?"

Al smiles. "Of sorts yeah."

He nodded. "When do we leave?"

Al shrugs. "Whenever you two are ready."

Francis looked to Arthur. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah."

They all got up and ready to leave. Al grabs the backpack and slings it over his shoulder. Arthur slips his shoes and hood on. Francis and Matt readied themselves and they left.

Al smiles the whole way over. Matt was grinning too. Arthur was slightly nervous at their smiles. He knew those faces all too well...

It was an hour before they arrived at their spot. Al shrugs of the backpack and sets it down. He kicks off his shoes and pulls off his socks. Matt did the same.

Al puts the shoes in the bag and starts taking off his shirt and jacket. Arthur tries to stop him "What the hell are you doing? You're going to catch something!" Francis just watched, perplexed.

Al just stuffs them in the bag along with his glasses and stands there smiling. "We're doing something different today."

They just stare. Matt laughed.

Al opens his eyes as they fill with a soft gold light. "First on the list is a game of tag."

Matt's had turned murky brown, almost black.

Francis gripped Arthur's sleeve. "What do you mean?"

"Iggy has to try and catch me." As he said this he jumps up into a tree griping the bark with the talons forming on his feet.

Francis let him go, stepping back. Alfred grins as Arthur walks up to the tree.

Francis sat as Arthur looked up at Al. Al grins waiting.

He stepped forward, grabbing for him. Al leaps off the branch aiming for another.

He frowned and ran after him. The eagle laughs leaping from branch to branch. Spreading his wings eventually as they got faster.

Arthur didn't even realize how fast he was getting, all he could think about was catching Al.

Al grins back at him. He moves up higher. Arthur started to spring with each step, feet slowly morphing. He was catching up.

Al weaves between the branches. Arthur was getting faster, catching up. Al flaps and climbs straight up.

He blinked against the darkness, eyes turning brown as they adjusted to the light.

Al was hiding high in a large tree. Arthur skidded to a stop, looking around. He'd lost him? Al looks down watching him, feet and hands griped in the bark.

His nose twitched, ears turning and he looked up suddenly. "There!"

Al smiles softly and stays put.

He grinned, really getting into the chase. He jumped, bouncing off the trees coming close enough to brush his arm.

Al reached out and caught him by the arm pulling him up. He was grinning broadly. Arthur sat on the branch, panting slightly, his eyes alive. "Tag."

Al laughs holding him steadily. "I'm impressed!"

He shrugged, trying to act nonchalant about it. "I didn't really do much. It's the collar."

Al laughs. "Look down."

He blinked slightly, looking down at the ground. They where a good 40 feet up. Arthur had wall kicked his way up to the canopy.

He paled, gripping Al tightly. "Bloody hell!" Al laughs holding him steady. How the hell did he get up here?! It wasn't that high!

"Come on let's get down." Al wraps his arms under Arthur's and holds him close jumping off.

He yelped, clinging to him fretfully. He was not meant to fly! Al glides down gently till they reached the ground trotting to slow their momentum.

Arthur set his feet back on solid ground, sighing with relief. Al chuckles patting his back. He wrapped his wings around him definitely shivering now.

Arthur looked to him with a hint of concern. "Okay?"

He shrugs, "Just kinda chilly."

Arthur nodded. "We should go back... which way is home?"

"Over this way." Al leads the way back to where the other two were. Man he was freezing! Had to be as low as 20oF in some places..

Arthur followed him, frowning. Al looked pale...

After a good few minutes they reach Matt and Francis again. Al sits on the ground debating on puting his jacket back on or just keep his wings.

Matt saw him and frowned, sitting near him. *_You okay bro?*_

_*Cold snap_ _back home, pretty low temp_ _right now.._* Al motions the older blonds over and grabs the backpack.

He nodded, thinking back to his storm. Had it gone south? Al digs around in the bag pulling out his clothes and setting them aside. He pulls out a jar of paint and necklaces they made from the lions teeth.

Francis frowned but Matt shut him up before he even spoke. "Just watch." Al motions for Arthur and Francis to sit down next to them.

They shift over, still baffled. Al unscrews the jar dipping his fingers in. He grins and starts drawing on Arthur's face. Matt did the same for Francis.

Al takes the necklaces and puts one on Arthur. "Now you have claimed a gift from the Great spirit, kinda, and have earned the respect of nature itself! I now dub to you the name Gosheven!"

"And we bless you as an ally," Matt set the other on Francis. "We dub you Inteus!"

Al snickered slightly. Arthur looks at him questioningly. Matt grinned. If only they knew...

Al takes out a rag wiping his hand off and puting away the paint. His wings still wrapped snugly around him.

*_Al, you're going to wear yourself out if you keep that up...*_

*_I'm fine!*_ He was putting off the transition between wings to cold to not warm anymore jacket.

*_Put them away already, you'll hurt_ _yourself_!*

Al sighs folding his wings and hurriedly getting dressed. He was colder than ever now. Arthur frowns at him.

_*We'll get home and get you toasty...* _"We need to go home... it's going to rain soon."

Al nods throwing the bag over his shoulder and standing. It had felt good to have flown around again for a while though.

They pack up camp and head off home again. Al hugs himself lightly as he and Matt lead the way back. "He made it 40 feet up ya know." He says casually.

Matt grinned. "That's pretty cool."

Francis scoffed. "I doubt it..."

"Well he wall kicked about halfway through." Arthur crossed his arms grumbling about never flying again. Matt chuckled and Francis muttered discretion again. Arthur pouts pride building up, he'd have to prove it to him then.

Al shivers. He had always been weak to cold, not only cause of his more sunny southern states but his bird traits too. Birds have a higher body temperature than humans so he gets cold easily without his feathers or jacket to insulate him.

Matt smiled outwardly, but was constantly checking on Al in his head. He could get amazingly protective if his family were threatened.

Al was ignoring him though, he's stubborn about not showing any weaknesses. It just worried Matt more...

Sure there wasn't any major storms like Matt had but the cold was more than enough to pull Al down. He started feeling sluggish by the time they got back but he hid it.

Matt made him sit and made him a cup of tea. Al protested though. Matt wasn't gonna take his shit. *_Drink it!*_

Al pouts taking it reluctantly. Matt threw a blanket on him and sat beside him. Al sighs sipping His drink.

Arthur went to wash off the paint but not before Molly saw it. Molly saw him and sniggered, finding the paint highly amusing.

"Al did it."

She grinned. "You look a might daft."

"I'm not exactly clear why he did it, said something about gifts and nature and gave me a name. For some reason the one they gave Francis is funny though.."

She shrugged and glanced around. "Where is Franceypanys anyway...?"

He blinks looking around. "I'm not sure.."

She frowned. "...Go clean up, I'm gonna sit with Gil again..."

He glanced back to her and went off. She slipped off quickly, running to find the albino. "Gilbert?"

Gil looked up from where he sat "Yeah?"

She sighed with relief, sitting beside him. "They're back..."

"Ok." He leans back. "So what's up with you and France anyway?"

She looked up sharply. "Nothing, why?"

"You just seem to be avoiding him." He shrugs.

"I'm only here to help Arthur..."

"Nothing wrong with that."

She nodded, looking around distractedly. Gil glanced to her from the corner of his eye. She seemed a bit peaky, off color.

He frowns. Arthur, now paint free and still unable to find Francis, comes in sitting next to her.

She jolted, skidding away from him. She then realized who it was and tried to cover it up. Arthur looked at her highly confused, one ear tilted to the side. She sat stiffly, glaring at her lap.

"Are you alright?" The rabbit asked.

"I'm fine," she snapped. "Piss off..."

Arthur frowns turning in the seat to face her. She closed her eyes, turning her face away from him.

Arthur scowled. He sits for a moment before resorting to something he hadn't done in ages. He crawls in her lap and does his best angry pout, complete with droopy ears. Gil rolls away shaking with silent giggles.

She sat up in shock, embarrassed by Gil's response. She frowned and tried to push him off. Arthur crossed his arms refusing to move.

"Arthur, get off me!" she shoved, but he was bigger than her.

He trembles fighting against Iain's spell. The collar shuddered then died, rejecting her command. She growled irritably, his weight starting to hurt.

"Tell me what's wrong."

"You're crushing my fucking legs, that's what!"

He growls shifting back to his seat. She groaned with relief, rubbing her thighs. "Fucking ouch..."

He gazed at her still waiting for an answer.

She looked over at him and frowned. "What...?"

"Are you going to talk?"

"There's nothing to talk about."

Arthur huffs. "Fine then, I'll just go call Patrick."

She glared. "Leave Paddy out of this! You've dragged him into enough of your shit already!"

"Talk to me then!"

"What are you even after?! Are you waiting for tears? Something to use over me? Just back off already!"

"I just want to know why you're upset!" His eyes were sad and pleading.

She hesitated slightly then turned her glare down at the floor. "That collar is messing with my magic..."

He sighs. "How bad is it?"

"I think I'm hallucinating... I made one of the bushes explode without meaning to..." Arthur looks at her concerned.

She hugged herself slightly. "Some of the washing has been dancing for the last couple hours..."

He tugs on his shirt making sure his neck was covered and pulls her into a hug.

She flinched instinctively, half expecting pain. When it didn't come, she frowned. "What...?"

Arthur just holds her rubbing her back.

So much was wrong here, but she wanted this... she selfishly wanted to be comforted... she sighed and leaned in.

Arthur rocks slightly rubbing her back. Gil gets up and leaves, letting them be.

She gripped onto his hoodie, using it to anchor herself to reality.

He was tired of being pushed away when he tries to help. First Francis then Matt now her..

She refused to seem weak... but it was so hard to ignore it now... she trembled slightly.

Arthur holds tight humming softly.

Why was he being so nice to her?! It was so... it threw her...

He didn't know why she was pushing him away. It wasn't like its her fault, it's more his than anything. It seemed all he was doing lately was making people upset.

The two of them had been at each other for centuries... she was just confrontation.

Still doesn't mean he didn't care about her, like him and France, they fight all the time and look where they are now.

She just sighed and hugged tightly, taking the time to calm down some.

He just continues to rock her until she's ready.

She sighed, starting to move back when Francis came in. "There you are! I've been looking everywhere!" Molly yelped, darting away from her brother like he'd hit her.

Arthur jumps startled both by Francis and Molly's reaction, he looks to her questioningly.

She tried to brush it off like it was nothing. Francis frowned. "How's the research?"

"Fine."

Arthur looks at Francis gears turning in his head.

"Figure out anything useful?"

"Not yet..."

Francis tutted lightly. "Oh well."

Arthur watches the two of them. Something was wrong...

Molly stood sharply, pushing passed him out the room. Arthur didn't even have time to react, he just sat there stunned staring at the door.

Francis sighed tiredly. "Some help she is..." Arthur looks up at him affronted. Didn't he realize how frenzic she was right now?

He ignored his look and strolled to the window. "Looks like a storm rolling in..." Arthur sighs rubbing his eyes. He had to get an idea of what's going on but how?

Francis came and sat beside him, slipping his arms around him. Arthur wasn't sure if he wanted it right now though, obviously he did something. Francis just snuggled in like all was fine.

Arthur was torn, should he ask up front? Stay here or go after her? If he did Francis might just run her off again.. Francis seemed content to ignore the redhead.

He frowns looking for a way out. "Maybe we should check on the boys? Alfred didn't look well off when we came back."

France sighed and let him go. "You check, I need to start dinner."

Arthur nods heading out. He comes across Matt sitting with Alfred's head in his lap sleeping. Al had the blanket clutched tight around him and his breathing seemed a bit off.

Matt was stroking his hair, frowning softly as he seemed to meditate. He was trying to share warmth. Arthur walks over and sits on his other side.

He ignored him, deep in his trance. Arthur sighs rubbing his shoulder softly.

He jolted, blinking out of it. "Arthur? When did you get there?"

"Just a minute ago." He looks to Alfred. "Sounds like he's getting a cold.."

Matt sighed softly. "He's frozen... I've been sharing heat, but it's doing very little..."

Arthur sighs tugging on his ear. "I'm worried about Molly.. I think something happened between her and Francis but they both refuse to talk."

He gave a curious look. "Why would you think that? As far as I knew, they got on really well..."

"She broke down in my arms cause her magic is out of control, as soon as Francis came in she left."

Matt frowned at that. "She said her magic was going wappy last night..."

"Really? She mentioned a few mishaps just from today. Touching the collar messed her up some how.."

He frowned. "That's weird... does it mess up your magic any?"

"Actually it turns out mine's being blocked.. If it wasn't I'd try and help her.."

Matt nodded... "What about Wales? Or North? Are either of them strong enough to help?"

Arthur sighs, "I'm not sure.. I'm afraid if I bring them in something would happen to them too.."

He nodded. "I understand... North is so young..." (( Northern Ireland is 82 years old. ))

Arthur tugs his ear again looking at Al. He definitely sounded congested at least. What else was wrong they'd have to wait and see.

Matt rubbed his brother's chest. "If you're worried about Molly, you're likely best off just talking to her."

"The problem is getting her to talk back though."

He shrugged. "Maybe get her out of the house?"

"Maybe..."

"Worth a shot..."

Arthur nods reaching to pet Alfred's hair. Matt was rubbing his shoulder, still trying to heat him up. Al stirs snuggling closer. Matt half hugged him.

Al sighs contently. He was clingy when he's sick. Arthur chuckles petting his hair. Matt was just happy to be helpful.

Al started coughing waking up. Matt sat him up, patting his back. The coughs let up and he sits moaning. Arthur reached over to feel his head Matt hugged him worriedly. Al snuggled in.

"He doesn't have a fever at least."

"That's a relief," Matt sighed, cuddling him close Al sighs glancing at Arthur. Arthur smiles at him petting his hair. Matt was just clinging. Al snuggled in content to be with them.


	13. Lost

Arthur had strange dreams that night. He was a full form rabbit running through the snow while being chased by a cackling red haired dog that sounded an awful lot like Iain. He trembles curling in on himself.

Francis lay, arms wrapped around him. He tightened protectively.

Arthur keeps running, ducking under a log. The dog chased, always on his heels. He skids on a turn spotting a flash of orange and blond. The sun went behind a cloud, pitching the world into darkness.

Arthur dashes into what looks like a clearing, the sound of fighting nearby. It sounded like two beasts trying to rip each others throats out.

He trips rolling into a hole. He backs as far into it as he could. Two beasts tumbled by, ripping and snapping.

He curls as small as he could unable to see anything. Snarling and snapping echoed into the hole, blood dripping on the entrance. He trembles more, heart beating wildly and breath uneven.

Suddenly, everything stopped, all noise dying. He freezes for a bit waiting for something to move. Nothing... all was silent.

He cautiously poked his nose out. After a moment the rest of his head follows. The clearing was dead, the coppery tang of blood assaulting his nostrils.

Arthur shivers and hops out looking around. Across the clearing lay the remains of a dog. He stares creeping closer.

It was hard to tell the colour, most of the fur was matted with blood... It was twitching... Arthur inches up behind it trying to get a better look. A bloodied lid flickered open, a deep blue eye looking pleadingly to him.

He jumps backing away some. It twitched again, trying to urge him away. He backs off but ends up bumping into something. A deep threatening growl rumbled behind him. Blood dripped onto his head.

He looks up trembling.

The ginger hound from before grinned down at him, one eye torn out, the other full of green hatred. Arthur froze. Blood oozed from its maw and the smell of rotting flesh wafted with each breath.

He couldn't move. A flash of orange bounds up behind him.

The dog lunged...

Arthur jerks awake scrabbling off the bed. Francis yelped, nearly tumbling with him. "Arthur?!" The mattress trembles softly.

Francis looked around for the blonde. "Arthur...?" The bunny was nowhere in sight but he could feel the bed vibrating. He looked under the bed.

A fully morphed half sized Brit stared at him with fearful eyes. Francis frowned and knelt on the floor, holding out an open hand. "Arthur... I won't hurt you..."

The words didn't register, Arthur's mind full of fear, blood and teeth. Francis reached to him carefully.

Arthur bolts. Running full tilt on all fours to the door, determined to get to the safety of his burrow. Francis stood quickly, calling after him. "Arthur!" Molly stood in the hall, half asleep.

The blond runs past her heading to the closet.

She twisted, nearly falling. "Arthur?!"

He reached his designated safe zone and dashed inside, huddling into the nest. Molly frowned and followed him, stopping just outside. "Artie?" He trembled in the corner, blanket wrapped around all but his face.

She frowned, kneeling down. "I know you're in there..."

He shrinks up letting out a fearful whine. She frowned and sat, crafting a small animal out of silver light. Arthur's eyes darted to it.

It was a fluffy silver cat with soft green eyes. It spoke with Molly's voice. "Arthur, are you alright?"

He blinks shaking his head.

The cat tilted its head. "What's wrong?"

"Red wants to eat me..."

"Honey, no one wants to eat you... just breathe, okay?"

"B-but he k-killed blonde.."

"No one died... we're all okay. Come out and see if you don't believe me."

He sits trembling for a minute before slowly hopping forward. Molly was sat crosslegged, patiently waiting. "Okay...?"

He watched her with flattened ears. She lay a hand down for him to sniff. He flinched before leaning closer. She let him make the moves, sitting calmly as he took his time.

Arthur inches closer. He glanced around for others. No one else was there, just them. Molly's aura had never been so soothing. He hops up in her lap burrowing in.

She smiled, cuddling gently. "There, see... its okay..." He sits trembling, tears slipping down his face. She brought him to her shoulder, rocking and cooing.

Arthur grips her shirt still worried about 'blonde'. She just sat, calming him down before she did anything else. He clings to her, tremors gradually slowing.

She hummed, nuzzling him like he was a child. "You feel better now honey?" He nods slightly eyes still sad.

She smiled motheringly. "Wanna tell me what got you all upset?"

"...red chased me.."

She didn't quite understand... "Who is Red sweetie?"

"He's a big red dog.."

"Alright... did he hurt you?"

"Blonde fought him.."

"...Did he hurt blonde?"

He trembles bloody images flashing through his mind.

She filled in the blanks. "Want to check on the twins?" He didn't respond. It wasn't them. "What about Francis..."

He nuzzled into her neck sniffing. She stood carefully, keeping him close as she took him upstairs. She only got half way before spotting Francis, waiting on the stairs.

Arthur was still buried in her shoulder and didn't see him.

She froze and rubbed his back. "Honey... look..." He looks up turning.

Francis sat at the top of the stairs, pale and fretful but unharmed. "Arthur?"

Arthur blinks. "...you're ok..?"

"Of course I am," he frowned, coming down to them. "You had a bad dream then ran off..."

Arthur sniffs clutching Molly's shirt. Tears still fresh on his face. She hugged him protectively, taking comfort from him. Francis touched his shoulder. "Are you alright?"

Arthur just leans his head on his hand, still gripping his sister. She held him securely, managing to surpress a shiver as he leaned in to Arthur. The rabbit sits between them mind easing.

With his ear pressed to her chest, Arthur should be able to hear how fast her heart was beating now... He blinks looking up at her curiously.

She seemed calm enough until you looked in her eyes. A deep worry lingered in their depths. Arthur frowns touching her face.

She looked down, a little shocked. "Arthur?"

"Why are you scared?"

"I'm not!" she tried to defend. "Do you want to go to Francis now?"

Arthur just frowns at her concerned. His gaze was unsettling her. Francis frowned. "Arthur?!"

Arthur hugs her neck, "Don't close me out.."

"Honey, not now..."

Arthur frowns against her shoulder, ears drooped sadly.

"Do you want to go to Francis or come on a walk with me?" she asked softly.

He glanced between them. Francis was frowning at her. "I'll come with you..."

"Ah..."

Arthur clings to her intent on getting answers.

His glare tightened. "Fine, go for a walk. I want a word with you when you get back Molly." Arthur frowns confused and worried. Was Francis mad at him now?

Molly just took her leave, trying to keep her calm facade up as she went to the front door. Arthur lays on her shoulder. Why does everyone hate him...?

She just headed outside, walking briskly until they were good and lost. Arthur just clings feeling lost himself. She sighed and sat down, burying her face in his shoulder.

He looks at her hugging her neck. She sniffed, shivering. Arthur nudges her head trying to comfort her. She just hugged tightly, holding him close. Arthur keeps close purring slightly.

She calmed after a few minutes, pulling back slightly. He looks at her concerned. She looked extremely put out and pale.

"What's the matter?" He asks in a quiet voice.

"I told you yesterday... my magic is upset..."

"But you're afraid of France.."

"I'm not!" she defended.

He tilts his ears back gazing at her. She couldn't hold his gaze.

"Please talk to me..."

"Nothing to talk about..."

Arthur whines softly nuzzling her neck. She bit her lip, torn. He stares off into the trees dejected.

She glanced back, seeing him upset and crumbling. "...Fine... I'm scared..."

Arthur watched her cautiously.

"...I confronted Iain on the collar issue... said I wanted to help you and he cursed me..."

He frowns "What did he do?"

"I have the power to take off your collar..."

He gaped shocked.

"But there's a good chance it would kill me..."

"What?!" He trembles again. She looked down for a moment before her body spasmed, yelping. She trembled, panting. Arthur watches scared and confused.

"He doesn't want me to tell yo-ah!" she jolted again.

Arthur shivers holding on to her shirt. He was starting to panic. She hunched over, whimpering softly. Arthur wiggles out of her grip touching her shoulder.

She looked up apologetically. He looks at her heart twisting.

"We should go back soon... he worries about you..."

The rabbit nods distractedly. He was wallowing in guilt.

She looked him up and down. "Honey, you okay...?"

He looks up nodding again.

She frowned. "This isn't your fault, you know..." He blinks pressing his ears down. She opened her arms for him.

He sat unsure if he'd hurt her again. He slowly crawled in. She cuddled him close, avoiding the collar. Arthur clutched her shirt eyes full of sadness.

She just hugged him, loneliness practically radiating from her. He nuzzles into her neck. She huddled in, sighing sadly.

Arthur just clings to her afraid. She could sense his fear, but not why he was scared... was it her?

He was scared of himself really. What if he hurts her again? Or anyone else?

The collar would only shock her, as a reminder of the consequenses of removing it... anyone else should be fine...

But what if he ends up dragging someone else down with him? Molly seemed to be in a tight spot already..

Iain had played this perfectly against his siblings, manipulating them cruelly.

Arthur huddles closer shivering on the cool air. She snuggled him, chancing a warmth spell.

He sits in her arms quietly. Awfully subdued. She hated that, but was grateful at the same time. She'd likely lose it if he were too rampant.

He wasn't sure what to do anymore.. She just needed someone to hold and hold her back.

The wind rattled the trees bringing in the storm. Arthur shivers curling slightly. She looked up sharply, eyes filling with fear. "We need to get home..." She stood with him bundled in her arms and started running. Arthur clings. Senses frantic about the storm and heart heavy.

Five minutes later, Molly froze. "No..." Arthur looked up worried.

She bit her lip, looking around. "We went west, south, southeast, west... I... we can't be..." The rabbit turns looking around. They were utterly lost, no doubts about it.

Arthur sniffs trying to find the way they came.

A far off rumble sounded and it started to rain, light at first but soon a downpour. Molly whimpered despairingly.

Smells washed away quickly. Arthur curls up anxious. She turned circles, trying to figure out the way home. Arthur glanced around looking for something fimiliar.

It was all trees. Trees, trees, trees... His ears flatten getting worried. She was trying not to hyperventilate.

Arthur twists around looking for shelter at least. There seemed to be little...

He whines softly jumping down to look around. She hugged herself, sinking to her knees.

Arthur hops around nearby searching closer. She watched halfheartedly. She didn't care if she got soaked...

He spots a dry patch of roots and starts digging. She frowned, confused.

He keeps at it the work going surprisingly quickly. Soon enough he had a large hole that was still nice and dry.

She was curled up, shivering and wet now. The rain had soaked her hair. He goes back over to her and tugs her toward the hole.

She stumbled over, confused and disoriented. "Artie?"

Arthur just motions to get in. She crawled in, curling up as small as she could.

Arthur hops in afterward. The walls trapped heat quickly warming up the hole. Arthur sat by the entrance watching, for what he didn't know but he didn't want to go back to sleep..

Molly just huddled at the back, shivering violently in her sodden state. Arthur glanced back to her and crawls over. She looked up at him, rubbing her arms to warm up.

He snuggled next go her sharing heat. She leaned in instantly, starting to warm up

Arthur turns his head back outside thinking things over. She just snuggled, shivering finally stopping.


	14. Who?

**Quick note: Gil might have left last night. I haven't brought him in for a while so let's use that excuse.**

* * *

The night passed on. Against his want to stay up Arthur fell asleep. Molly already fell asleep, cuddled against him.

Day broke and the rain stopped. Arthur had yet to get up. Molly sniffled, waking feeling stiff and cold. Arthur still lay next to her snoozing.

She smiled softly and cuddled up to him. He moves closer subconsciously. She hummed, enjoying the warmth.

After a while Arthur's ear twitched. He dreams about someone calling out to him.

Back in reality, Francis was walking through the woods, looking for the duo. "Arthur?!"

His ear twitched again and he stirs.

"Arthur, can you hear me?!" Molly had fallen asleep again.

He wakes up looking around. He pokes his head out. Francis was on the far side of the clearing. His ears perk stepping out more.

Francis looked worried sick. "Arthur, can you hear me?" The rabbit bolts, bounding across the field and leaping into his arms mud and all.

He caught him with a yelp, tumbling back in shock. "A-Arthur?!" he gasped, hugging him tightly. "Mon Deiu, I've been worried sick about you!"

Arthur grips his neck nuzzling into his chest. Francis held him tight, sighing with relief as he peppered kisses down his cheeks. The rabbit leans in purring.

He sat for a minute before scooping him up. "You're frozen, let's get you home."

Arthur turns back to the field. "Molly."

He stopped. "Who?" Arthur turns to him confused.

He looked honestly baffled. "Arthur, you ran off alone last night..."

Arthur shakes his head jumping down and running back to the makeshift burrow.

Molly was still there, small and shivering. Arthur goes inside shaking her. She whimpered, skin like ice. He frowns pulling her arm attempting to get her outside.

She slumped, too cold to move. Francis frowned. "Who's that?"

Arthur looks up at him worried. "It's Molly.."

"She looks frigid, poor thing," he tutted, kneeling down to pick her up. "Did you find her in the woods?" Arthur was stunned. What did Iain do now?

He looked confused "Arthur?"

"Uh.." He didn't know what to say. Francis completely forgot her?

"Come on, you both need to get inside."

Arthur follows behind not really paying attention. He was panicking on the inside. Francis was carrying the little bundle of woman, glancing fretfully at his lover. Arthur was staring at the ground lost.

He shifted her into one arm, wrapping the other around him, leading him back to the house. Arthur just follows detached. Guilt flowing over him in waves. Did the twins forget her to?

They got home and Matt was waiting at the door, anxious. "Did you find him?"

Arthur glanced up. Al was still in bed. His temperature finally started warming up but he got left with a bad cold.

Matt saw him and rushed forward, hugging him tightly. "You scared us! Al was frantic!" Arthur grips back heart sinking. Matt didn't even notice his sister.

He frowned fretfully. "You're filthy... Go take a shower and I'll make tea... who's that?" he finally noticed Molly.

Francis shrugged. "Arthur found her outside..."

Arthur walks off detached, the collar moving for him.

As he goes, the others talk. "So what do we do with her?"

"We can't just leave her alone..."

"She's trembling!"

The Brit just sits in the tub letting water run over him. Maybe if he quit messing with the collar Iain wouldn't hurt anyone else...? There really was no telling with the Scotsman... A few minutes passed and a scream rang up the stairs.

Arthur looks up. Wrapping a towel around his still shrunk frame he runs downstairs, not even bothering to shut off the water.

Francis knelt by the table, looking worried. "Come on, I won't hurt you... I promise..." Arthur walks in panic growing again.

He looked up. "She woke up and just panicked..."

Arthur walks over slowly. His heart was going wild. Molly was curled up against the wall, trembling with tears in her eyes. Francis was trying to coax her out.

Arthur walks up to her afraid. She looked over to him and her eyes widened, hopeful and pleading.

The blond steps closer. "Mol?" She whimpered, edging towards him. He reached one hand out to her. The other keeping the towel around his shoulders.

She kept glancing anxiously to Francis as she crept into Arthur's arm. He trembles hugging her close. "Do you know him?"

She shook her head, burrowing in. Had she shrunk too...? Arthur trembles hiding his face. Tears leaked from his eyes.

She looked up, gently wiping them away. "Dun cwy Artie..." He looks at her confused.

Her eyes were large and innocent, fingers small and stubby. Arthur slumps to his knees griping his ears.

She frowned, standing in front of him. She'd somehow reverted to a frizzy haired child, muddy dress hanging off her little body. "Artie..."

The rabbit just sits trembling and crying. She hugged him, not understanding why he was upset, but wanting to make it better. Francis was baffled.

Arthur curls up. He was still dripping wet and the water still ran upstairs but he could care less right now. Francis reached to pull them both into his arms. Molly yelped, flinching away.

Arthur takes her hand leaning into Francis. She whimpered, squirming to get away as Francis hugged Arthur.

Arthur wraps his arms around her crying again. She pressed in, his tears starting her own. She sniffled, beginning to cry too. Francis just pulled them both into his lap, rocking and cooing softly.

After a while Arthur stopped crying. He still felt awful though. Molly was still going, freckled little cheeks damp with fear.

Arthur pets her hair looking up at Francis. Francis looked worried. "Are you alright now?"

Arthur nods though it wasn't entirely true. He held him close, nuzzling his hair. "What about our new little one?"

"This is my sister.. Ireland..."

Francis gave him an odd look. "Arthur, you don't have a sister..."

He shrugs. "Just never mentioned her before." His heart clenched at his own lie.

"I've met Ireland," Francis frowned. "You introduced me... I helped him during the Blitz, Arthur..."

Him..? Arthur sighs burrowing in. She wasn't Ireland anymore?

A sharp beep sounded in Arthur's ears, followed by a familiar voice. "Art? This is gonnae sound mad, but we have a sister, right?"

He flinches at the sound glaring at the wall._ 'What did you do?!'_ He mentally screamed.

"I haven't done anything! I woke up with a hangover and the feeling that I was forgetting something. I was going to ask if Molly ever made it to you? She stopped by the other day and I've heard nothing since."

_'She's five years old_ _and no one remembers her but me!'_

"...please tell me you're joking. Arthur, if she's accidentally planted false memories and then unaged herself, it means her magic is shorting out."

_'Its been going nuts the last two days after she touched this blasted thing!'_

"The collar shouldn't do that... she asked how to get it off, she knows she just has to unlatch it, but I warned her it might shock her... unless the defense mechanisms have been self developing..."

_'She says you cursed her and doing that would kill her.. When she told me she started spazzing..'_

"Do you honestly think I'd kill my sister for a joke?" he snapped. "If the collar is self developing, it might have planted the notion there itself."

He groans leaning into Francis.

Francis just hugged him protectively. "Look, just keep Molly safe until I can get to you, alright? I'm coming over as soon as I can."

_'Fine..' _Another beep and he was gone. Molly had finally stopped crying.

Arthur sighs looking down at her. "Molly? Do you remember Iain?" She sniffled, scrubbing her eyes with a droopy nod.

"He's coming over later ok?"

She nodded again. Francis quirks a brow. "How do you know?"

So he forgot that too.. "He can call me over the collar."

"Oh yeah," he shook his head. "I've not slept, sorry..." Arthur sighs nuzzling into his neck. He held him close. Molly sneezed. "Hmm... we better get this little lady cleaned up."

Arthur was still dripping wet and unwashed as well.

Francis looked at both of them. "Do you want to take her? She seems to respond to you."

"Alright.." He stands up and heads off back upstairs. Molly plodded along on his heels, clinging anxiously.

He wraps the towel around his waist and cleans her up. She just sat silently, letting him. Even though she'd shrunk, she still had her scars... it was almost disturbing to see such vicious marks on one so small...

He towels her off and wraps her up. "Go stand outside till I'm done with my bath ok?" She clutched her towel and shuffled out reluctantly.

He sighs stepping in himself. It took a bit longer than normal as he still had some excess fur. He towels off and opens the door.

Molly had curled up by the door, shivering in her towel. He walks out picking her up and heading to the bedroom. She cuddled in, tummy grumbling.

He dressed her in one of his shirts and slipped on one himself with some boxers. Pants would just slip off right now. She was drowning in the shirt, but it warmed her up. She sniffled, rubbing her nose.

Arthur hugs her close doing downstairs. She snuggled in. Matt was in the kitchen, making soup for Al. "Oh, hey."

"Hi.. How's Al doing?"

"He's getting better, slowly," he spooned soup into a bowl. "You want soup?"

"Yes please." He sets Molly down at the table.

Matt handed him two bowls with bread rolls. "Careful," he smiled warmly at the shy child. "Its hot." Molly took her spoon, clearly hungry.

Arthur smiles as he heads upstairs with Matt. He turns hearing shuffling in the other room. Matt looked at him. "Something up?"

Arthur sighs opening the door to reveal a stubborn, bed-resistant American.

Matt walked in with the soup, sitting on the bed. "Lay down Al..." Al pouts. He didn't want to stay in bed all day.

"If you behave, you can come down and and meet Arthur's new friend."

He looks up curiously and croaks "Who?"

Matt looked to Arthur. "What did you say her name was?"

His ears drooped "Molly."

Matt smiled softly. "He found her when he ran off last night. She's an adorable little thing."

Al stands for a minute before sighing and sitting down. Matt smiled. "She seems quite shy though.."

Arthur sighs hugging himself. Al takes the bowl from Matt. Matt just sat, waiting as Al ate.

Molly padded upstairs, clutching her shirt nervously. "Artie... where you go?" He turns walking out to fetch her. As soon as she saw him, she hugged him tightly; clinging to his shirt.

He picks her up rocking slightly. He heads back to the bedroom. She snuggled into him. Matt smiled. "Here she is."

Al looks up as Arthur comes in. The rabbit held her close and sits on the side of the bed.

Molly took one look at the twins and hid in Arthur's chest. Matt just smiled softly.

"Molly this is Matthew and Alfred." He felt slightly off at having to introduce them when he shouldn't have to..

"Hello," she squeaked shyly.

Matt brightened. "Hello honey." Al watches her curiously. He smiles at her.

A meek smile crept onto her lips, big green eyes shining in the artifical light. Arthur watched them sadly. This wasn't right...

Matt offered a hand. Surprisingly, Molly inched forward, nearly touching him. Al stayed where he was. She prodded his hand, waiting for something to happen.

Arthur's ears droop. His heart ached. Matt smiled and ruffled her hair before getting up to leave. Al looks at them. Arthur just sighs.

She looked up at Arthur. "...He didn't hurt me...?"

"No, he wouldn't hurt you. Neither will Al or Francis."

She seemed shocked by this. "R-really?"

He nods rubbing her back. What was she scared of? She was older than him so he didn't know her at this age.

She looked around, fidgeting nervously. Arthur hugs her close as Al watched. Al's throat was pretty bad off so he stays silent. She snuggled in, looking to Al every few seconds.

Al shifts standing up again. Arthur sighs. "Alfred..." Al just casually walks out the door. Arthur gets up following. Molly had no choice but to tag along, still clinging to Arthur.

Al walks downstairs and sits on the couch. He wanted tv! Arthur sits in the chair with Molly.

She looked around the room for a moment then crept towards the tv, captured by the bright moving pictures.

Al had put it on cartoons anyway. Arthur watched her carefully. She walked up to the screen, tapping the glass. "What is it?"

Al looks at her highly confused at the question. "It's a television." Arthur says.

"Tevlision," she muttered, practically pressing her face to it. Arthur couldn't help but smile softly at her.

She was so curious and innocent... "How does it work?"

"I'm not entirely sure on that.." The tech would only confuse her. "It just tells stories with moving pictures."

"What kinna stowies," she grinned, running back to Arthur.

"All kinds. Anything from princesses to ghosts and monsters."

She pulled a face at monsters. "Can we heard a princess story?"

He turns to his son. "Al did you bring anything?" Al flushed slightly going upstairs and coming back with Tangled.

She clambered onto the couch, waiting excitedly. Al puts in the disk and sits down pulling up a blanket. Molly looked at the warm blanket, meekly pulling at the edge.

Al turns to her wrapping her up as well. She flinched, shocked by the movement, but as soon as she realized he meant no harm, she settled down again. Al settles in watching the screen. Arthur smiles softly at them.

As the film went on, she crawled into his lap, watching happily. Al hugs her gently as he fell into a tired lull. She yawned, snuggling into him.

Arthur smiles as they both looked half asleep. Molly closed her eyes and slipped off, nestled safely in Al's arms. Al was nearly gone himself.

Francis came in, looking at the duo and smiling. "She seems to have settled quickly."

Arthur looks up at him. "The boys just have that feel I guess."

He chuckled. "Alfred always did love children... now we just need to figure out where she came from."

Arthur frowns again. "Iain said he wanted to look at her."

"You think he might know her?"

He nods waving the other closer.

Francis came over, sitting with him. Arthur crawls onto him wanting contact. He pulled him close, kissing him sweetly.

Arthur snuggles in. He was still worried.

Francis tried to comfort him. "What's wrong?"

"I'm just worried about her.."

"She seems alright," he cooed. "We can feed her up and give her medical checks?"

Arthur sighs. Francis just didn't understand..

"Did she look ill when you bathed her?"

"No.."

"Anything to be concerned about at all?"

"She just seems so lost."

"You found her in the woods," he sighed. "Lord knows how she got there.." Arthur hugs Francis sighing.

"We'll sort her out," he hummed, rubbing his back. Arthur clings to him turning back to the film.

Francis half watched, more focused on his lover.

Time passed and the film ended. Al still asleep. Arthur still cuddling. Francis just snuggled him, content to hold him. Molly was still asleep.

Arthur turns off the film and switches channels one hand gripped on Francis's shirt. Francis just held him close, rubbing his back.

Al shifts coughing softly. Molly flinched, whining. He settles back down. Arthur glanced over then snuggles back into France. France held him tight, but Molly didn't quite settle.

Arthur looks over again concerned. She slunk back from Al, huddling in the corner.

Arthur sits up worried. "Molly?" She squeaked, curling tighter. He gets up walking over and crouching in front of her. "Molly!" He touched her lightly.

She gasped and flinched, shying from him like she expected a blow.

"Hey wake up please.."

She sniffled, simply opening her eyes. She was awake... Arthur looks at her sadly. "You ok?" She just stared at him, fear lingering in her eyes.

He frowns. "Do you still recognize me?"

She had to think for a minute. "...A-Arthur...?" His heart nearly stopped. She's getting worse..

She looked around anxiously. Had she gotten it right? Arthur hugs her gently petting her hair. He prays for Iain to come quickly.

She was slow to relax this time, becoming less and less familiar as time passed. Arthur looks back at Francis worriedly.

Even Francis was worried now, but for different reasons. "I say we take her to a doctor tomorrow."

"I need to talk to Iain.."

"Give him a call then?"

He rushed to the phone still holding Molly and punching in the number. She was starting to cling again, cuddling in. Iain answered quickly. "What happened?"

"Her memory is degrading..."

"How so?" he sounded genuinely worried...

"She recognized me before but after a nap she took a minute..."

He hummed. "You said she turned about five, maybe she just wasn't fully awake yet?"

"I dont know.. But she's skiddish! I've never known her to be skiddish!"

"Arthur, you didn't know her at that age... before you came along, she and I got some pretty brutal treatment... we were monsters of magic, remember?"

He frowns hugging her.

She whimpered, hiding. "From the sound of it, her mind is going back to the same state as her body. Soon, she won't remember you at all."

"No.." He holds her tearing up again.

"I'm going as fast as I can, but I can't find the spell I need to fix her..."

"Why? What's wrong?"

"I have to be careful aging her again, I might go too far. Its delicate and I've lost the book!"

Arthur groans griping his ears. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately..

"I could try to reverse whatever spell she cast to do this, but its a long shot..."

"If you can't what then?"

"I'd rather not have to figure that out."

Arthur sighs sitting on the floor. If Francis took her to the doctor and they find her scars would she get taken away?

"I'm aiming to get over soon... just try to keep her safe till then... if she forgets everything, just treat her like a new colony... be gentle, be patient."

"Ok.."

He sighed. "See ya soon..." he hung up.

Arthur sighs and puts down the phone. He walks back into the lounge. Al had slipped sideways laying down now. Molly was clinging tightly again. Francis had fallen asleep.

Arthur walks over sitting byFrancis's feet. He didn't want to wake him up.

Molly looked up slowly. "Are you mad with me...?"

"No, I'm not mad.. I'm just a little scared is all.."

Fear flooded into her eyes and she looked around frantically. If he was scared; someone dangerous must be getting close and they would surely hurt her.

"Hey now, look at me."

She looked up with a whimper, struggling to sit still.

"I promise no one here will hurt you."

She sniffs, little hands shaking as they clutched his shirt. He smiles petting her hair. She huddled into his shoulder, trying to hide. Arthur hugs her rubbing her back.

Matt came down the stairs, damp from a shower. "Hey... why're you sitting on the floor?"

He shrugs. "Didn't want to wake him."

"I see... is she alri-" he lay a gentle hand on Molly and she flinched, yelping.

"Hey you're alright. I promised you didn't I?"

She didn't look too convinced, but let Matt stay. He rubbed her back gently. "I won't hurt you, little one... " Arthur smiles at her.

Matt brushed a wisp of hair from her face. "Want to come read a story with me?"

"She never caught the end of the movie. Maybe we can watch it again later?"

Matt nodded. "May I hold you, Molly?" She looked up to Arthur questioningly. Arthur smiles at her nudging.

She edged over slowly, eventually letting Matt cuddle her. She looked so safe and at home in his arms. Matt was made for children.

Well Al was still practically a kid so he had experience there. Matt matured quickly and helped with the colonies... he cuddled her, letting her settle.

Al on the other hand had grown up to fast for his behavior to follow. He was stuck acting like the kid he never had a chance to be.

Soon enough, Molly was happy to hug Matt. He took her back to the couch and restarted Tangled.

Arthur smiles at them leaning on Francis's legs. Francis smiled softly, gently running his fingers through Arthur's hair.

Arthur looks up. "How long have you been up?"

He shrugged. "A day or two?"

Arthur frowns crawling up. "I thought you were asleep."

"I woke up again..." he muttered, hugging him lovingly.

Arthur sighs snuggling in. Francis curled around him, using him as a pillow. Arthur huddles close. He takes a quick glance to the couch with the boys and Molly.

Molly had cuddled happily into Matt. Matt sat beside Al, close to his brother as always. Arthur smiles nuzzling into Francis.

Francis yawned, kissing his brow. Arthur's eyes drooped as well. Last night catching up to him. Francis rubbed his back soothingly, starting to drift off. Arthur went out soon enough. Francis dozed off with him, leaving Matt and Molly watching the film.


	15. Complications

Later on Arthur was taking Al's temperature. The said American pouting around the thermometer.

Molly leaned over in Matt's lap, reaching for the thermometer. "What is it?"

"It's a stick that tells you if your body is warmer than it should be."

She gasped in wonder. "Wow!" she was so easily amazed.

Arthur chuckles as the 'stick' beeps. He takes a look. "Small fever, not enough to worry about though."

She looked at Al. "Does the noise say he's poorly?"

"The noise lets you know the stick is done working. The numbers tell you how warm he is. And yes he's sick."

She looked at Al sadly, her childish mind converting sick to something much worse. "Is he gunna be kay?"

"Yes." Arthur pets her head. "He's just gonna be tired for a while."

She still looked worried but nodded anyway. Al curls up coughing softly. She crawled out of Matt's arms and into Al's.

Al smiles at her. She just hugged him, pouting slightly. Al chuckles hoarsely hugging back.

Matt chuckled and hugged Al too. "Looks like you've got a friend." Molly smiled meekly. Arthur smiles siting in the chair.

It was almost comedic... to the outside eye; they looked like a homosexual couple with an adoptive daughter. Molly sneezed.

"Bless you. Are you feeling alright?"

She sniffled and rubbed her nose. "My head feels funny..."

Arthur frowns cleaning the thermometer and holding it up. "You want to see how this works?"

She frowned at it for a minute before agreeing. He sticks it in gently and waits.

It beeped after a minute, dispkaying a worrying number. She looked up at him.

He hands it to Matt while smiling. "Nothing to worry about."

Matt read it with a flash of concern but smiled too. "Nothing at all. Say, you want to try some special juice?"

"It tastes like grapes."

"Trust me, its really nice," Matt smiled so comfortingly that she just nodded and Matt went to get the medicine.

Arthur sat with Molly and Al waiting for him to come back.

He came back with the bottle and a spoon ready. "Open up~" she obeyed blindly, frowning at the flavour.

Arthur rubs her back. She swallowed it and pulled a face. Matt handed her water to wash it down.

Arthur smiles. "It'll make your head feel better."

She just pouted and hugged him. She wanted comfort... Arthur hugs back picking her off of Al. She snuggled in, rubbing her eyes.

Arthur smiles sitting down and rocking her. She yawned, clearly fighting to stay awake. Matt just watched, smiling. Arthur hums softly rocking still.

Al watches leaning on Matt. Matt hugged him, trying not to giggle as she nodded off on Arthur's chest.

Arthur smiles petting her.

"She is a sweet little thing... is it wrong to want to keep her?" Matt says.

"I'm not letting her go. She's a nation."

He looked between them in shock. "She is?! Which one?!"

"She's...North..Ireland."

"She's adorable," he smiled brightly. "Explains why she's so skittish, being born in war and all."

Arthur nods. That would be a good excuse for the scars..

"But shouldn't she be older than this...?"

"She was when I found her.. She deaged somehow, Iain's coming later for a look."

Matt frowned concernedly and nodded. "Maybe you can ask him to get that collar off while he's here."

Arthur wasn't sure about that.. If it is evolving on its own would it still obey Iain? Molly frowned, wiggling slightly.

"...Arthur... something's been bothering me..."

He looks up. "What?"

"If she's northern Ireland... what was she doing in the woods around Francis' house...?"

"... She heard what Iain did and tried to come over to help but ended up getting lost."

He frowned worriedly. "How long was she out there...?"

"I'm not sure. At least since last night."

"No wonder she's sick..."

Arthur nods. "We got soaked pretty good."

"And she's so small... I'll go fetch her a blanket..."

Arthur watched him leave and hugs Molly close. Lying just came too easily to him.. Must have been that pirate phase..

The child snuggled up close. Matt came back quickly and bundled her up in a fluffy blanket and sat a cuddly pony on the arm of the chair. "For when she wakes."

Arthur smiles at him. "Thank you."

He shrugged and smiled sheepishly. "She seems a cuddler..."

Al watches from across the room. He wants Mana now...

Matt smiled and chuckled the rabbit over. "Jealous pants."

Al sticks his tongue out hugging his plushie. Arthur chuckles. Matt grinned and sat with his brother again. Al smiles leaning on him.

He cuddled in, just enjoying the companionship. Al takes the remote flicking over to a Spider-Man cartoon.

They fell into a comfortable lull for a few hours. Arthur just held onto Molly.

She was starting to get restless again... She squirmed, whining. Her fever was spiking.

Arthur frowns rocking her.

She grumbled and kicked, knocking the pony to the floor and tangling in the blanket. Arthur gets up moving to get a wet rag.

The movement jostled her awake and a wave of pain hit the little girl. She started crying instantly.

Arthur rubs her back singing softly as he went about. He grabs water, a cloth and some tylenol then sits back down. She just cried and clung, little cheeks burning red. Al grips Matt's sleeve as Arthur washes Molly.

She whimpered softly, flinching at the cold cloth. Feverish green eyes looked up at him, lost and scared. Arthur smiles at her. Holding up a cup of water that he put some crushed pills into, a child's dose of course.

She just sipped it without questioning. She trusted him. He was her brother, that was all. Arthur sets the glass down and leans over for the pony.

She sniffled softly, hugging herself. He touched the plushie to her nose. She looked up then giggled softly. He smiles handing it to her.

She held it, looking up to him like he'd handed her jewels. Was this really for her? He just smiles taping her nose.

She smiled brightly, cuddling the pony tightly. Arthur chuckles smiling at Matt. Al smiles tiredly.

Matt smiled, pleased that it had made her so happy. Molly snuggled into the plushy and cuddled into Arthur again.

He hugs her close petting her hair.

She felt so safe and loved... it was so strange... but nice. A tiny smile touched her lips. Arthur smiles sitting back.

Maybe Molly being a child again wouldn't be so bad... she'd get a second chance at growing up and this time she'd be loved and wanted...

Al hugs Mana thinking about his own experience. At least him and Matt kept their memories. Matt hummed, hugging Al.

Molly looked so peaceful here... all the hell and hardship Ireland had been through hadn't touched her here... this would be the happiest Arthur had ever seen her...

Al leans in. Arthur smiles finally growing again.

At the change in size, Molly gave a start, looking at him in shock.

Arthur shrugs "I got turned into a bunny last night, still hasn't worn off all the way." He said lifting his ears.

She couldn't help giggling, reaching up for them. He smiles leaning down. She touched them with a gentle curiosity, little fingers rubbing the fur.

He nudged her purring. She giggled and shrank back, cuddling her pony again. He chuckles sitting back again.

She looked around, medicine clearly starting to kick in. She was looking better.

Al watches her. "You want to go play?" Arthur asks.

She looked back and nodded.

"Alright." He sets her down.

She smiled up at him before running off to go play.

Arthur watched her as she left.

Matt hummed, frowning. "Should we really let her off alone?" he always was a fretful parent...

"I don't think she'd do any harm."

Matt glanced to the doorway then sighed.

"Where did Francis go anyway?"

"Up to bed. He said he was exhausted and had to sleep."

Arthur nods. He understood last night having woken him up. But he was sure he slept the night before, even if it was on the couch.

A knock sounded on the door.

Arthur looks up reaching for the hood he wasn't wearing.

They knocked again, more urgently. "Arthur, open the fuck up!"

He sighs in relief going to the door.

Iain was stood outside, waiting impatiently. "Where's Molly?"

"Shes playing in the other room."

"I need to see her..." he looked grave...

Arthur frowns worriedly going off in the direction she went.

Molly was sat under the desk in the study, making her pony gallop to and fro.

Arthur leans down. "Molly? Iain's here."

She turned, looking up in confusion. "Who's Iain?"

Arthur blinked shocked. "Come on and I'll show you."

She got up and followed him out, innocent eyes scanning the redhead. "Hello mister..."

Arthur looks at him worriedly.

Alarm flared in Iain's eyes before he knelt carefully and took her hand. "Don't you know me?"

Arthur sits on the floor next to them.

She shook her head. "Should I?"

"...I'm your doctor," he lied. "Arthur told me you were caught in the rain, so I came to check you didn't catch cold."

"Oh... okay!" she was so naive...

Arthur bites his claw, worry spiking enough to shrink him back an inch.

Iain just sat, playing his role of doctor, checking her over. His eyes grew stormier and stormier; though he did his best to hide it from the child.

The blonde didn't like that look..

Eventually, he let her go, telling her to run off and play. Arthur watches her leave them turns to the Scott.

He dropped his charade, worry shining through. "She's slowly erasing herself as a nation... if she keeps at it, soon she'll be little more than a human child."

"What? How?"

"You said she told you the collar would kill her. I think knowing she could free you at such a price sparked an anxiety... a want to be forgotten... so her magic is making it impossible to remember her."

Arthur groans, another few inches gone. "How do we stop it?"

"I don't know..."

Arthur curls up rubbing his face.

Iain chuckled slightly. "Just kidding. First, we need to take that collar off."

Arthur looks up glaring.

He just smirked and reached for the buckle. "Hey, it could be worse."

Arthur tensed up slightly unsure what would happen.

He took the buckle in hand and simply unclasps it, removing it from his neck.

Arthur looks up feeling dizzy.

He frowned at it. "I thought you said it was-ah!" It crackled suddenly, practically electrocuting the Scotsman.

The rabbit reached out to him sluggishly.

He dropped the collar on the floor and doubled over, smoking slightly.

"I-Iain?" The blonde grasped his sleeve as his vision blurred.

He shook, breathing slightly ragged. "Remind me to stop making charmed items..."

Arthur nods slumping over.

He gasped, catching him and laying him down gently. "You okay?"

"Dn't feel gd.." The collar had effected his entire being. The forced removal messing him up.

He frowned and hesitantly tried putting the collar back on him. It sprang out of his grasp and snaked back on. Instantly Arthur looked up.

"Well that's problematic..."

The blonde curls up on the floor clutching his shirt. Iain petted his hair distractedly, trying to assess the situation. Molly stood, watching.

Arthur couldn't help but enjoy the touch but he still panicked internally.

Iain nodded and pulled him up. "We need to get that collar off before we can fix Molly..."

Arthur sits up looking at him.

"We need to erase her anxiety before we can undo her panic magic. That collar sparked the panic."

"Alright.."

"We need to remove it from you, preferably without harming anyone ..."

"...And how do we do that?"

"That's the million dollar question..."

Arthur looked at his sister worriedly. She just gazed at him from the doorway, small and confused. She didn't understand what was happening here anymore...

Arthur sighs tugging his ears again. "You said before I had to do some task. Would that still work?"

"I don't know... maybe?" he shrugged. "You could try exhausting the spell. I just don't know what it wants you to do."

Arthur sits back going over the different effects that had happened in his head.

"Its fused with your magic, from the looks of it... that would explain how its been growing..."

"It's been blocking me from using it though."

"Would you want to share weapons with a prisoner?"

Arthur frowns a bit rubbing his neck nerviously.

"Just an analogy, stop worrying."

The blonde rubs his eyes frustratedly. "You didn't set any guidelines or anything?"

"Need I remind you I was pissed?"

Arthur sighs. "...I don't know if its any help but I think I did unlock a piece of it.."

The redhead quirked a brow curiously. "Oh really?"

The rabbits face turns red and he tugs his ears nervously. "The first few days.. It kept me horny as hell.. But after a talk with Francis it stopped.."

Iain burst out laughing. "I don't think that was the collar!"

He glares. "I'm telling you it is!"

"You're just a randy fucker!"

Arthur groans hiding his face.

He just sniggered. Molly had come back again, tugging on Arthur's sleeve.

Arthur turns to her. "Yes?"

"I couldn't find the toilet..."

Arthur blinks turning to Iain. He just laughed harder, making the child flush and hide.

Arthur glares. "For that you can clean it up!"

He snorted. "You clean it up. And you might want to clean her off too."

Arthur growls having no choice to go along with it. All the stress and frustration made him lose another good five inches.

Molly looked up anxiously, backing away from Arthur. His anger scared her... was he mad with her for making a mess?

Arthur walks off having to obey. Iain just rocked back, laughing madly. Molly scurried after the blonde, clutching the front of her borrowed shirt, which was now pee stained.


	16. Tears

**Drama galore here! I've actually got enough material for another couple of chaps but they need editing first.**

* * *

Arthur comes back later with a clean Molly. Still 2/3's of a foot shorter than he should be. These transformations seemed to be triggering easier each time.. They've been lasting longer as well..

Despite his leniency towards it, Iain was taking stock of all this. He was constantly calculating, analyzing... he was going to have to unravel his entire collar, spell by spell...

Arthur sighs and sits back in the chair in the lounge. He really wanted a chew right now but he kept them secret from everyone but Francis.

Molly sat awkwardly, feeling lost. Pony had, had to be washed, so she had nothing to cuddle now either...

Arthur glanced at her and pulled her into his lap. Al was flicking through cartoons again. She sat tense, still convinced his earlier anger was due to her toilet mishap. Arthur just hugs her close petting her hair.

She was reluctant to relax and it showed. She really wanted Pony... Matt was doing his best to get it clean again.

Arthur sits thinking things over. What does he need to do to get this thing off..? His teeth throbbed, reminding him he hadn't gnawed for a few days. Finally he couldn't take it anymore and stands up setting Molly over with Al.

Molly whimpered, eyes watering. She had upset Arthur... she must have, he clearly didn't want her anymore... She sniffles miserably, little head hanging in shame.

Al looks at her frowning and cuddles her. "What's wrong?" He rasped.

"A-Artie hates me," she sniveled. "I-I made mess earlier and now he's mad..."

Al shakes his head. "He probably had to pee or something. Trust me I made all kinds of messes and he still stuck around." His voice was hoarse.

"Is he gonna kick me out...?" she sounded scared.

Al shakes his head.

She scrubbed her eyes, sniffing pathetically. "I want pony..."

Al picks her up heading to the laundry room.

Matt was stood in the laundry room, frowning at the machine. Al walks up to him.

He looked up, guilt flashing in his eyes as he saw the teary toddler. "Um...".

_*How's it goin?*_ Al couldn't use his voice anymore.

_*Not good... we're out of detergent, so Pony still has pee in him...*_

Al frowns rubbing Molly's back.

She looked between them, eyes pleading. "Pony...?"

"Honey, Pony still needs a bath..."

"B-but..." she teared up.

Al frowns._ *...maybe she could borrow Mana..?*_

_*Maybe? I just don't want her to...*_ he sighed and reached out for Molly, who had started crying again. Al frowns sadly.

She just let herself be taken and cuddled, looking miserable.  
Al sighs.

_*Wanna try her with Mana?* _

Al nods going to fetch him. Matt cooed to her gently, just trying to cheer her up.

Al comes back hugging Mana. He walks back up to her. She ignored him, just trying to seclude herself to herself. Al takes Mana's paw and taps her shoulder.

She shrugged it off, sulking. Al frowns brushing her cheek. She flinched, starting to shiver. Al frowns taking him away.

She was refusing Matt's comfort too... Al whines running off to find Arthur. Matt took Molly to the kitchen and tried to coax her with food instead.

Arthur tiptoed through the bedroom grabing his hoodie then rushing to his closet. He sits in his nest now dressed in hoodie and pants and vigorously attacks his chew as he thinks things over.

Francis had woken up and was looking for Arthur in his boxers.

Arthur just chews away.

"Arthur? Are you up here?" Francis yawned.

The rabbit's ear twitched but he was too lost in his thoughts to notice.

"Arthur?!" he started opening doors. "I heard you, I'm sure." The sound of wood being gnawed on could be heard from the closest. Francis hummed and followed it, opening the closet.

Arthur jumps scrambling to hide his chew. He looks up and sighs when he sees who it is.

"There you are," Francis smiled, sitting with him. "You okay?"

"Yeah."

Fran leaned over, wrapping an arm around him.

Arthur leans into it pulling his chew back out. He smiled and kissed the top of his head. Arthur sighs snuggling in.

"How are the others doing?"

"Ok I guess. Molly had an accident."

He hummed. "How is she taking that?"

"...I think I scared her.."

"...What happened?"

"I was kind of arguing with someone at the time.."

"Your brother came over, didn't he?" Francis sighed.

Arthur nods. Al comes barreling down the hall and flies past the closet. He skids and backtracks pulling Arthur out and downstairs. Arthur stumbles along the chew still in his mouth.

Francis followed along, confused and slightly alarmed. "Alfred?!"

Al still couldn't use his voice so he tries sign language. **'Molly is upset.'**

Francis didn't understand. Matt rushed out of the kitchen, startled. "Al?! Arthur!"

Al turns and pulls Arthur over.

Matt looked startled, a cut on his cheek. "She's really upset. I think she's using magic by accident."

"IAIN!" Arthur screams as he reaches for her.

The Scot bolted out of the study, on the offensive. "What is it?!"

"She's casting again.."

He cussed and ran into the kitchen just as something smashed. Arthur looks up startled. He sits rocking Molly but keeping the collar covered.

Molly squirmed, trying to kick out of his arms. Arthur frowns setting her in the chair. He shrunk a bit more in his panic.

She huddled into the corner, seeming to shrink into herself more. Her hair got more wild and tangled, face paler.

Arthur whines. "Molly please stop.."

She screamed, covering her ears.

Arthur cringed, curling up on the floor covering his own. "...please Molly.. Just stop and come back to us please.."

She kept screaming until Iain came through and scooped her into his arm. At that moment she curled up and just sniveled into his chest.

Arthur sits on the floor still watching. He was trembling softly trying to hold back tears. Francis knelt behind him, hugging him tight. Iain looked unsettled, a deep cut above his eye.

Arthur curls up into him clutching the fabric around his neck. Francis rocked him gently, cooing.

Arthur watches Molly. Bunching up his hoodie so that his neck was completely covered. She just shivered as Iain cradled her into his chest, shockingly fatherly in his actions. Matt moved over, clinging to Al.

Arthur shrinks into himself, guilt growing again. Al clutched Matt back confused on what was happening.

Iain sighed. "Arthur, I need to see you later..."

The blonde looks up at him. Iain seemed distracted, definitely protective of the tiny girl in his arms. Arthur sighs curling up.

A few minutes later, Iain sighed again. "She's asleep..."

The rabbit looks up sadly still gripping his neck. The Scot looked like a tired father. "Do you have a little pendant anywhere?"

Arthur looks to Francis.

He nodded slowly, confused. "I'll go fetch it..."

Arthur shifts off of him. "How bad is it?" He asks the red head.

Francis disappeared. Iain sighed. "She's reverted back to about three years old... her magic is sensing the weakness and is trying to leave her. If it goes, she'll lose her nationhood and become human."

Arthur groans holding his head. He could feel the fur creep up his back again. Al frowns worried. Iain frowned too, touching Arthur's brow gently. He made the fur regress slightly, but it took some out of him.

This was all his fault... Arthur curls up hugging himself.

Iain pulled him in too. "Stop blaming yourself."

"But I could have stopped her.."

"How? If you could have stopped her from doing this, tell me how."

Arthur sighs curling up.

"See, you couldn't have," he frowned, handing him Molly as Francis came back with a pendant. "Look after her, I need a few hours."

Arthur holds her close. Nudging her head softly. She whined, nuzzling in like a lost kitten. He just sits nuzzling her.

Matt slipped off to the store. Al sits on the couch hugging Mana. Francis came back and sat with Arthur, gently brushing a curl out of Molly's face.

Arthur leans on him clutching his shirt with one hand. Francis hugged them both, kissing Arthur sweetly. Arthur nuzzles into him trying to calm down.

He kept holding him, peppering him with little kisses. Arthur's ear twitches. France had seemed a bit off lately too..

He just snuggled him. Matt came back with detergent and rushed off to wash Pony. Al looks up and follows Matt. Arthur looks at Francis. "Do you feel alright?"

"Oui, I'm fine," he blinked. "A bit horny if anything, but now's not the time."

Arthur sighs snuggling in. Maybe it was just a France thing after all. It seemed to be settling down a bit now anyway...

Later Arthur was still holding Molly.

Francis had gone to make dinner. Iain finally came back with the pendant, a little silver locket. "When she wakes up, give her this."

Arthur nods taking it. It ebbed with a quiet magic, warm to the touch and comforting to hold. He slips it in his pocket looking back up to him. "It'll stop her from reverting?"

"It'll stop her from getting worse and it'll keep her magic contained... getting her back is gonna be a lot harder..."

Arthur sighs cuddling her and rocking slightly. Iain crouched for a moment, just resting. He looked beat. Arthur glanced to him worriedly.

"I take it France is cooking?"

"Yeah. Are you alright?"

"Just tired... I'm pushing my luck, using so much magic..."

Arthurs ears droop. "You should go take a nap or something then."

"I just might... I was holding out for food.."

"Alright."

Molly whimpered, shifting in his arms. Arthur frowns petting her hair. She frowned and rubbed her eye, waking up.

"Molly?" Arthur asks "Are you ok?"

She looked up, clearly disoriented. "Awtie? When dew get sho big...?"

He pets her. "Iain's just been messing with me again." He lied. "Speaking of which he brought you a present."

Her little face lit up. "Really?! Whad izit, whad izit?!"

He smiles pulling the necklace from his pocket.

She gasped at the sight of it. "He made me a neckuss?!"

He nods slipping it over her neck.

She smiled, picking it up to look at it. "Ish bootifuw!"

Arthur smiles petting her. She beamed, snuggling into him. He hugs her close frowning behind her back.

Iain gave him a look.

Arthur looks up at him. "What?"

"What's on your mind?"

"...what do we do?"

"Work on fixing this."

Arthur sighs.

"Its all we can do. At least she won't lose her status now."

He nods petting her. She smiled. Matt came in, grinning. Al follows after him. Arthur looks up at them.

"Guess who we have," Matt chimed, motioning Al forward. Al steps up holding out pony.

She squealed in delight, jumping up to take the toy. "Pony!"

Al hands it over and Arthur stands up. She snuggled it tight, hugging the twins before running off to play. Arthur watches her run off. Then turns back to Matt.

Matt was still smiling after her, eyes gently. Arthur twitched his ear worriedly. He wouldn't be so happy if he remembered her..

Iain just scowled, pulling Arthur aside He yelps at the sudden action. Stumbling behind. Iain took him to the study, sitting him in the chair.

"What was that for?!"

"We can't wait," he muttered. "That thing is coming off..."

Arthur looks at him worriedly. "W-why?"

"Her pendant won't last forever and I can't make a stronger one on my own.."

"Alright.."

He knelt beside him, taking the collar in hand. He flinched then started chanting.

Arthur watched worriedly. He was pushing too far..

He had to pick the collar apart one spell at a time... His eyes dulled.

"Iain.."

He blanked him, focusing on his chant.

"Iain you should stop.."

Still nothing. He was getting paler.

Arthrur growls pulling away. The collar sparked angrily, shoving the Scot away. Arthur stares shocked. "Iain?"

He lay on his side across the room, twitching occassionally. Arthur walks over carefully touching his arm. He flinched, breaths rasping.

Arthur was panicking again. He shook Iain.

He grumbled, sluggishly waving him off.

Arthur sighs sitting back gripping his ears. "Don't scare me like that..."

Iain forced himself to sit up, looking rather sick. "I nearly had it..."

"You also nearly killed yourself.."

He smirked tiredly. "Takes more than this to kill me..."

Arthur just frowns at him curling in on himself.

"C'mere..." he pulled him into a hug, rubbing his back. "I'm alright Artie... stop fretting."

Arthur griped his shirt burrowing into his chest. Iain just held him. From where he sat though, Arthur would hear every rattle in his lungs...

He closed his eyes trying to push away more changes from his panic. Iain's heart stuttered. He tensed looking up.

He looked down calmly, but his eyes told his lies. They held pain.

Arthur bit his tongue for a moment. "You should probably eat." The Scot nodded slowly. He stands up trying to pull the redhead with him.

Iain staggered up, having to steady himself on the wall. Arthur frowns and keeps a grip on his arm. Not much he'd be able to do though. Iain was taller even when he was normal size.

He took a moment then tried to move forward. His knees gave and he fell straight back down. Arthur gets pulled with him landing harshly. "Maybe you should stay here and I'll bring you something..."

He sighed, rolling onto his back. "Just get the twins... they've dealt with this before... are you alright? You landed pretty hard..."

"I'm fine. Be right back." Arthur stands up leaving the room. He just groaned, throwing an arm over his eyes.

Arthur comes back a minute later twins in tow.

Matt frowned at the Scot, stooping to help him up. "You really need to stop pushing so much..." Al comes in on the other side swinging an arm over his neck.

Together, they hoist him back to his feet. "Come on, France is nearly done with dinner..." Arthur follows close behind as they make their way to the kitchen.

They set Iain in a chair, earning a worried look from Molly. Arthur sits next to him wanting to keep a close eye. He just leaned on the table, panting slightly. Arthur frowns rubbing his ear to calm himself down.

Molly looked worried. "Ish he okay?"

Arthur picks her up setting her in his lap. "He's just been working too hard. He needs a nap."

"Oh..." she leaned on him, watching Iain carefully. "Does he want pony? She's good for napsh!"

Arthur chuckles softly at the image.

Iain smiled tiredly; sitting up and ruffling her hair. "I'm okay sweetie, I've got my own special friend for bedtime."

She giggled and beamed. "Okay!"

Arthur hugs her. She snuggled into the blonde, at home in his arms.

Al goes to the kitchen to check on Francis. Francis was cooking, whistling a jolly little tune.

Al walks up to him taking a look. He was stirring a stew, but there were steaks in the oven too, along with roasting potatoes and veggies.

Al grins sneaking behind him to the counter to snag a bite.

Without turning, he lifted the spoon, waving it threateningly. "Alfred Jones, you dare touch a thing and I will smack you!"

Al shrinks away. He said it lightly, but he would smack him... Al walks up behind him instead.

"Can I help you?"

He shrugs leaning on the counter.

"Dinner should be soon."

He nods glancing back to the door. We was worried about both Iain and Arthur.

"Something on your mind?"

Al chanced his voice. "Iain and dad.." It was still rough with sickness.

Francis frowned with concern, fetching him a glass of water. Al takes it and sips. Francis watched worriedly.

Al tries again. "They just seem really stressed over Molly.."

He nodded slowly. "Take your time..."

"I'm getting worried about them.."

"What about exactly...?"

Al jerks his thumb to the door prompting him to take a look.

He went to peek and came back quickly. "What did he do, try to kill himself?!"

Al shrugs. "Donno.."

He frowned and went to Arthur. "Care to explain?"

Arthur looks up fidgeting. He couldn't tell him...

He quirked a brow. "Why not?"

The rabbit blinks ...how did he know what he was thinking?

"I know that look Arthur, now tell me why your brother looks half dead." Molly frowned and pressed into Arthur. Arthur tries clenching his jaw shut.

"Tell me!"

"He wore himself out stopping Molly from loosing her nation status then just pushed himself more!"

Francis sighed and shook his head. "Was that so hard?"

Molly looked up, frowning. "Nation...?"

Arthur curls up trembling. It wasn't the whole thing though...

Francis tutted and went back to the kitchen. Molly tugged his shirt. "Artie, what does he mean nation?"

He looks at her tears in his eyes. "You represent the nation of Ireland.."

She frowned. "Was a Ireland?" At this age she wouldn't have known... Ireland didn't exist...

Arthur shrinks more hugging her and crying softly. Her eyes watered slightly as she reached up to brush his tears away.

"Just come back to me please come back.."

"But I didn't go anywhere," she whimpered. "Artie..." He rocks holding her.

"Artie..."

"Arthur," Iain gripped his arm. "You're scaring her..."

He trembles handing her to Iain and leaving for his closet.


	17. Rabbit's soul

Iain barely got a grip on her before she ran. "Molly!"

Arthur runs to his nest curling up and crying quietly. He shifted more as he sobbed.

Molly ran after him, losing him half way. "Artie?!"

He shrinks and shifts. Misery running free.

"Artie?! Pwease! I'm sorry!" she cried in the hall, locket spasming with the force of containing her magic maladies.

"It's my fault it's my fault.." He shouldn't have let her touch it in the first place..

"Arthur!" she screamed, bringing Matt running. "Molly?"

"I want Arthur!"

Arthur had left the door open in his rush. Curled up under the top blanket.

"Honey, calm down," Matt tried to hug her, but she pushed him away.

"Arthur!" She ran on again, calling for him.

Arthur looks up at the sound backing into the corner.

"Artie, pwease, m'sorry!" She didn't understand why he was upset, she didn't understand that she was meant to be so much more than she was right now... All she knew was that her brother was upset and it seemed to be because of her.

Arthur trembles crying again. He was a full blown anthro now.

She couldn't find him... Matt caught her and pulled her into a hug and the child just sobbed.

Arthur curls up hugging himself.

Francis knew where the nest was and went to him once he found Matt and Molly. "Arthur? What happened?"

He just curls up burying his face in his knees.

Francis sighed and came in, digging him out and pulling him into a hug. "Come now..."

He just wraps the hoodie around his collar more making sure it doesn't touch anyone else.

Francis frowned. "Why do you do that?"

He shakes his head curling up.

Francis sighed. "Talk to me Arthur...!

"I don't want too.." Wow loophole! Iain had been picking that the spells... he'd undone some of them but only weakened others... Francis sighed.

Arthur just curls up in his arms quite smaller than last time. Francis held him close, wondering if they could stop the shrinking issue... Arthur clings nudging into his shirt. He rocked him gently. The rabbit just kept close breathing in his scent. He sat with him until he calmed down.

Eventually Arthur stopped crying but continued to cling with his free hand.

Francis sighed. "Want to go out now?"

"Yeah.." His clothes had surprisingly shrunk with him this time. He wipes his face on his sleeve.

Francis scooped him up and took him back to the kitchen. Matt had Molly in his arms, the child passed out with tears still on her cheeks and caught in her long lashes.

Arthur looks at her guiltily before turning away. Matt actually glared a little but didn't speak.

Al frowns at his brother. He could tell there was something Arthur wasn't telling them.

Matt sighed. _*I can't believe he just let her cry...*_

_*He was upset about something though.. I think she triggered it..*_

_*Still, she's three Al, what's she meant to do? Deduce the root of his troubles?*_

_*But isn't that the problem? He said she deaged right? Maybe that's why he took off..*_

Matt sighed again. _*I'm just sick of seeing her cry... children shouldn't cry...*_

Al rubs his face._ *You are missing my point...*_

_*Fine, what is it?*_

_*She's not supposed to be a kid. Arthur is upset about her turning younger. Therefore something is wrong and they're not telling us.*_

_*If she's not meant to be a kid... still... I really don't know anymore... I just feel like we need to protect her...*_

Al looks at him. Does he not get that there is possible danger lurking about? With how he found Iain something is seriously wrong..

For some reason, Matt felt perfectly calm. All he could think about was protecting the little girl in his arms... Maybe Molly's magic wasn't as well contained as they thought...

Al frowns turning to the redhead. Molly was clinging and Iain seemed to have come back to life, digging into his dinner.

Arthur was sitting in Francis's lap looking depressed and nibbling on the vegetables. His taste for meat had all but disappeared lately..

_*What're you looking at?*_ Matt asks_._

_*Nothin why?*_ his mind had slipped into strategy mode trying to put pieces together.

The Canadian gave him a dubious look then left, going upstairs with Molly.

Something was defiantly off with him.. Francis seemed overprotective lately too.. It must be magic... Iain wasn't affected though and no one seemed to have gotten to Al...

Al glanced back to the redhead letting him eat first. He sure enough needed it.

Iain downed a good three portions before he seemed ready to talk. It was the most the blonde would have ever seen him eat... He leaned back with a sigh.

Al stands up tapping his shoulder.

He looked back at him. "Aye lad?"

**'Please tell me you understand sign language!'**

He laughed and signed back. **'Of course I do. How else would I get through Molly's mute phases.'**

**'Good cause we need to talk..'**

Iain frowned slightly and pulled him into the study, locking the door. **'What's up?'**

**'First Francis is crazy overprotective, then Molly shows up and Arthur goes nuts, now all Matt can think of is coddling Molly. What is going on?!'**

He chuckled, "Mollycoddling..." **'Its likely a side effect, they unconsciously sought protection from something and their magic took over. Arthur latched onto Francis because he was here and Molly to Mata because he just loves children.'**

**'Then what's with you passing out earlier? What were you doing that was so important?'**

Iain sighed. **'I'm trying to get Arthur's collar off**.'

**'You can't? But you made the thing!'**

**'It fed off of Artie and developed into something else... It fused to him so now I have to pick it apart spell by spell.'**

Al groans rubbing his face. He looks up worried **'What if it's not just the collar?'**

**'...What do you mean?'**

**'The rabbit. The rabbit grew and fused into him but doesn't know how to handle being separate?'**

**'Look, that we can deal with. You and Matt can teach him to control that in time. If you want the truth, I just need him freed from that collar.'**

**'First. How do you know about that? Second. The rabbit came from the collar right? We need to take it out and maybe the collar won't cling anymore.'**

**'I pay attention,'** Iain rolled his eyes. '**Besides, you told Arthur and I read his thoughts from time to time... Point is, I don't think its the rabbit that's clinging. It started to feed and manifest off his magic and like any parasite, it doesn't want to lose its host. I've got to pry it off.'**

**'Thats the point! The rabbit is half in the collar, half fused to him that's how they're connected. The rabbit wants to stick with him and the collar is sucking it dry.'**

**'So what, I need to try and pick the rabbit out of the collar or out of him before I can get the collar off of him?'**

**'Spirit animals basically become a part of your soul, it's like an extension of him. The collar is feeding off both. But since it was artificially created I don't know if taking the rabbit from him would do the same damage as a real one would.'**

**'I'll take the rabbit from the collar then, just to be safe...'** it would be harder to get the rabbit out of the collar, more magically draining, but he would...

**'Its funny..'** Al grins. **'Rabbits are known to attract your own fears to overcome their fear on being eaten. That and they usually end up tricksters like Bugs or Mana.'**

**'I'm not looking forward to a trickster brother, but then again, I've put up with Paddy, so... Yeah, let's get on with this...'**

**'I've always wanted to ask about how you handled his pirate phase.'** Al grins.

Iain faltered, smile dying. **'Tell me more about spirit animals.'** he signed quickly, hands shaking slightly.

Al raised a brow slightly intrigued.** 'In most people they lay dormant, just guiding from time to time. If we keep it with him I'm not even sure if he could still transform afterwards but I'm leaning towards no.'**

**'That's fine, he's not losing anything really.'**

Al shrugs. **'But then again the shrinking is a problem. Rabbits are timid yeah, but their also supposed to be strong and protective. Something is really bugging him.'**

**'Likely the fact that Molly's distress is caused entirely from his collar and we can't do anything for her until we sort him.'**

Al blinks. **'Maybe if we get him to fight his fear he can fight the collar? It might be easier to get off.'**

**'Worth a shot... we just need to pinpoint his fears...'**

**'He's upset it attacked Molly, so maybe he's afraid if it hurting someone else?'**

**'That would do it... It shocked me earlier, so I can understand it.'**

Al nods **'If it gets worked up again he could fight against it, protective side winning out, getting rid of his fear and fighting the collar off at the same time.'**

**'If you want to set that up, that's be grand... I really need a nap.'**

**'Go ahead. I'm gonna try and talk to him.'**

"Thanks lad," Iain smiled tiredly and slunk off upstairs.

Al sighs rubbing his face.. Now for the trick.. Getting him away from Francis.. That was the tricky part... If Matt was out of the picture, he could perhaps get him with Molly... Al goes to check on both of them.

Matt sat on the side of Molly's bed, petting her hair as she slept. It was like father and child, if you didn't know better...

Al steps in cautiously_ *Mattie?*_

He looked up. _*Hey, you calmed down now?*_

_*Yeah..*_ He's not the one being brainwashed though..

_*That's good... I just got Molly cleaned up... She only just fell asleep again.*_

_*Ok. Hey you want to help me with something?*_

Matt shrugged. *_Depends what it is? I don't want to leave her for too long.*_

That's definitely a problem... _*I wanna pry Artie away from Francis for a while. I want to talk to him*_

_*So... what, you want me to pry him away?*_

_*If you can.*_

_*Can't you just ask him for a word?*_

Damn.. Time for plan B.. _*Yeah I'll try that..*_

Matt nodded. _*You always did overcomplicate things...*_

Al walks off slightly fuming. His brother was stolen from him..

Francis was still snuggling Arthur, mainly because Arthur was still snuggling. Al walks in hoping this would work. If not he'd have to resort to plan S.T...

France looked up. "Hello?"

"Hey." He forced his voice but it had gotten a touch better. "I was wanting to talk to Artie for a bit."

Francis frowned, grip tightening slightly. "Can't you just ask him whatever it is here?"

Damn... Maybe he won't have to use plan S.T. Maybe just plan E.. Francis was protective of Arthur naturally, but the collar was amplifying it...

"Artie? Can I please talk to you?"

Arthur shrugged, getting up. He trusted Al... Al walks outside but keeps his senses open to track Francis.

Francis tried to follow, but Matt ran down, grabbed him and pulled him upstairs. Arthur looked over worriedly, nearly running with him.

Al was surprised at that. But continued into the yard picking Arthur up on the way. Arthur frowned and squirmed. He stops and then looks around quickly before pulling out his wings and heading to the woods. He could morph with clothes on it just took a lot more effort.

"Alfred, w-what the hell are you doing," Arthur yelped, clinging frantically to his shirt.

"I need to talk to you." Al finally lands in a clearing glancing around then sitting down.

"We could have just talked at home.." Arthur grumbled, glad to be on the ground.

"No, cause I need you to meet someone." Al glances over to the side again as a large wild rabbit comes up to him.

He stared at it for a moment, baffled but somewhat drawn to it. "What...?"

"Iain told me what happened."

"What do you mean...?"

"He told me the collar attacked Molly."

Arthur sighed, deflating. "She shouldn't have... I shouldn't have let her..."

The rabbit walks over to Arthur staring at him. Then rears up and gives him a kick. Arthur fell back with a yelp, the blow winding him.

"He says to get over it. Arthur your rabbit might have started out a weird side effect, but I think it's evolved into a true spirit animal."

He just glared at the rabbit, struggling to get around his words. "Spirit animal?"

Al nods "It's been trying to protect you. But since the collar created it, its being controlled while still trapped half to you, half to it."

"So why are you telling me this?" he muttered.

"Rabbits are timid yes but they are also strong warriors. You are letting it control you."

"I don't have a choice while this collar is on!"

"Wrong! You're not trying!" The rabbit hops over to Al.

"The spirit changes you to give you it's strength. But instead of using it you're giving in to fear."

"Everything's going wrong! Molly is dying!"

"Then fight it! Prevent it from causing more damage!"

"Why do you think I've been hiding?! No one can get hurt if I'm not near them."

"Hiding isn't the answer! Rabbits are a sign both of fear and over coming it." As he says this Al's hand morphs. "They fear being eaten by the eagle." He swipes at the rabbit. "But they are cleaver and cunning enough to outwit it." The rabbit dodges his every move. "The collar is your eagle." He morphs completely. "Face it head on and overcome your fear!"

His eyes widened in shock and, as Al said, fear took over. His feet morphed and he took off, sprinting through the trees.

Al watched him leave and takes off after him.

He was gonna kill him, the lunatic! What was he trying to prove?!

Al flies after him. "You don't realize it but there's more to this then you think. Francis has been acting weird right? Why do you think that is?"

"I don't know, maybe he's having his period?!" he yelled, weaving through the trees.

Al bounces from branch to branch. "Iain says you've been drawing him to you. Making him protect you subconsciously. Now Molly is doing the same to Matt."

"He's a clingy lunatic anyway!" he yelled. "Iain is untangling the collar, just leave me alone!"

"You've got to fight it! The rabbit is clinging to you and the collar is draining the rabbit. Use the rabbit to overpower the eagle!"

Arthur skidded to a stop suddenly, anger filling him. He waited for Al to get close enough and kicked out at him. "Just shut up!" Al gets knocked back and lands some distance away.

He was shocked that that had worked. He just snapped and lashed out! "Alfred...?"

Al was lying on the ground he was shaking slightly.

The rabbit sniffed the air, creeping over slowly. He hadn't wanted to hurt him!

The eagle leaps upright laughing. "You finally get it!"

Arthur flinched, ready to run again. "What?! That was your brilliant plan?!"

"Well considering the fact you're looking at me at eye level I'd say it worked pretty well."

He stopped, taking it all in. He had just booted him out of the sky... He was even a tad taller than he normally was. Al grins as he morphs back to human.

Arthur frowned, trying to morph back too. He nearly cheered when it worked. He couldn't help grinning a little.

Al smiles and wraps him in a hug.

He hugged back, still liking the comfort, but he felt... lighter!

Al chuckles patting his back. "I guess we should get back before Francis comes looking."

"Probably... but I'm kinda getting sick of him clinging all the time.."

Al grins. "You can stand on your own again, that's a good thing."

Arthur smiled too. "One step closer to getting this off and saving Molly..."

Al nods putting an arm around him and heading back to the house.

* * *

**Small footnote for those curious: plan S.T. Stands for Star Trek. Basically he calls Tonny and is all "Beam me up Scottie!"**


	18. Pirate's blood

**Yarr! I love the idea of kickass pirate!Arthur so here's a pinch of it for flavor! :3**

* * *

When they got to the house though, it was deathly quiet... Al frowns going upstairs. Molly's room was empty, bed a mess. It smelled like vomit...

Arthur checks Iain's room as Al checks the bathrooms. Iain was still napping, looking exhausted.

Al looks in to any bathroom he came across. There was nothing... no one was here but Iain... Francis' car was gone...

Al growls and reaches out searching. There was no sign of Matt, but there was a wisp of his aura in the kitchen. He frowns going to investigate.

It was a note on the side, written quickly. Al picks it up reading it.

It simply read "Molly took a turn. Couldn't find you, so Papa and I are taking her the hospital. Sorry, but we'll be back soon. Matt."

"Damn.." This wasn't good. He walks off back to Arthur.

Arthur was in Iain's room, the Scott having woken. Al walks upstairs and into the room as well.

Iain frowned. "Wanna explain why I'm awake again?"

Al walks in seeing them.

Iain looked up, eyes still dull. "You get it sorted lad?"

"Sure did." He grins then frowns. "The others are at the hospital, Molly's fever spiked.."

He sat sharply. "It what?!".

"We came back and everyone else was gone." Arthur says. Al hands over the note. Iain read it quickly and jumped up, not even bothering to dress first.

Arthur raised a brow at that but goes downstairs for his shoes. Al follows. Iain got to the door then stopped, backtracked for his clothes then grabbed his keys, heading for his car.

The other two follow Arthur putting up his hood.

Iain took off, driving quickly. "Hospital, where is it?" Arthur gives him directions. Al sits in the back seat.

Iain drove in silence, glaring at the road. Al reaches out searching for Matt. As they drove, Matt's presence grew stronger. They were getting close.

They pull up and the blondes head inside. Iain ran behind them. Matt and Francis were in the waiting room. Matt was pacing.

Al walks up to him griping his shoulder. Arthur walks up to Francis. Francis sighed. Arthur takes his hand.

Matt jolted, turning sharply. "Al?!"

"What happened?"

"She stopped breathing, I didn't know what else to do..." He squeezed it gently.

Arthur frowns clinching Francis's hand. Al pulls Matt into him.

Francis sighed. "I know you didn't want her here, but she needed to come..."

"I was just worried they'd take her.. She still has scars .."

"We can hardly say she's a nation either..."

"I told them she's in protection from abusive parents," Matt muttered.

Al sighs hugging him tight. "Good thinking."

"I dunno if they believed me..."

Al rocks him. He huddled in. Molly's magic was still strong... Matt was panicking so bad, he was sweating.

Al frowns snaking a hand over his heart. He sent a quick pulse of energy hoping it would snap him out of it.

He jolted, gasping slightly. It was magic vs. magic and both were strong... Al reached for the bear pulling it awake to fight the foreign presence.

It blinked slightly, yawning loudly and blasting some of Molly's spell away. Matt frowned, clutching Al's shirt. "I..."

Al looks at him. _*Matt?*_

He looked around, slightly startled. _*Al, why are we in a hospital?*_

_*Take a seat and I'll explain..*_

*_What's going on here?*_ he sat down, shaking slightly.

Time passed as they waited and Al explains everything to Matt.

That left the blonde reeling. He felt violated...

Al reaches over hugging him. He leaned in, frowning. He felt bad for Molly, but... Al holds him tight rubbing his back. Arthur sits next to Francis.

Iain leaned on the wall. It was a good two hours before they were allowed in. "Molly Kirkland?"

Arthur looks up immediately, walking over.

Matt was close behind. Iain was there first... The nurse lead them to a little room.

Arthur walks in behind Iain, Al behind Matt. Molly was shivering under her thin hospital blanket, oxygen mask over her face and an IV in her arm. She looked drowned by all the heavy beeping machinery around her...

Arthur looks on sadly moving up beside Iain at the bed.

Iain took her hand gently, eyes broken. "Molly..." Matt bit his lip. He wanted to comfort the child still, but was that him or the magic talking?

Al pats him _*Go ahead. I think it's normal..*_

Arthur sits on the foot reaching to touch her feet. Matt rushed over, kneeling by her side and pet her hair.

Al stands off to the side watching. Francis stood with him, frowning. "Nurses say she's bad..."

Arthur frowns. He leans over touching her face. She whimpered, skin burning up. Arthur sighs stroking gently.

She really was suffering... Iain looked agitated. Al leans on the wall watching.

It didn't look good... if Molly became human now, she would die... there was no questioning this.

Arthur frowns placing his hand on top of her head. He had to try.. Would the collar allow magic yet? Iain looked to him questioningly.

Arthur pushed trying to get into her mind. There was a shroud around it... Iain land a hand on his, adding his force.

Arthur focused into a point trying to pierce it. Eventually, a small spot gave way, letting him in.

He slips through looking around for her. It was cold in here... dark and lonely... a quiet whimpering rattled through the empty space.

He moves toward it quickly. In a corner, curled up... Molly was curled in a ball, shivering. But it wasn't the child that was out there, it was Molly as she should be... just thinner, scared and helpless.

"Molly!" He rushed over.

She looked up quickly, eyes flooded with tears. They were white!

He frowns reaching over and gripping her arms. "What happened?"

She gripped back slowly, hands shaking. "A-Artie... that you?"

"Yes.. Molly what happened? Why are you trapped in here?"

"I don't even know where I am," she whimpered, looking around uselessly. "Its dark... I can't see, I can't..."

"Hey.." He touched her face. "I'm here now ok? I'll help you."

"Artie, m'scared..." she sniffed. "I wanna go home..."

"Well get up and come with me then. Can't go anywhere sitting down like that can you?"

She gripped hard on his arms, wobbling to her feet. Something clanged behind her, the noise defening in the silence. Arthur keeps his grip looking around.

She looked around too, despite not seeing. "What was that?!"

"Never mind it, come on let's go." He pulls her along back towards the lighter areas. She only managed two steps before she jolted to a stop. A heavy iron shackle was clamped on her leg, the skin raw around it.

He frowns bending down to examine it, looking for a keyhole or seam. There was nothing... it was just a solid anklet, chained to the wall.

Arthur stands back up. "Molly I want you to talk to me alright? Do you remember how you got here?"

She shook her head, body shaking. "I... I think I remember a shock, then just... nothing... nothing, so much nothing..."

"Do you remember anything before that?"

"I... I don't know," she was startled. "I don't know, I don't... please, I just wanna go home..."

"Molly calm down.. Do you remember anything at all? Do you know who you are?"

"I-I'm Molly Kirkland," she stammered. "I represent the Republic of Ireland... I was... I was coming to see you..."

"Good, keep going!"

"I..." she cried out suddenly, clutching her head.

"Molly?!"

She fell to her knees, shaking her head. "No... no, no... get out... too hot... too hot!"

"Molly! What's wrong?!"

"Too... I can't... I can't... Artie..."

"Molly listen to me! You've got to push through it!"

She screamed, earsplitting and bloodcurdling, propelling Arthur out of her head and her deeper into it. He growls clutching his ears.

Iain grabbed him, the scream still going in the room. "Arthur, what happened?!"

"She's trapped, chained up and blind.. I couldn't get her out.."

"She's what?" he paled dramatically. "We need to go back in..."

Arthur reaches out again determined.

Matt stopped him, frowning. "Let her rest..." Molly lay, crying and whimpering out here too. Arthur's excursion must have put strain on the child too...

Arthur frowns. Al steps up pulling Matt away. "There's something your still not telling us isn't there?"

The room was tense. Iain looked to Arthur.

The blond sighs. "She's turning human.."

"She... nations can do that?"

"That's the thing, her magic is out of control and causing it."

"So... her magic is turning her human? Why?"

"So it can manifest into its own shape and detach from her body.." Iain sighed. "Look, we know its hurting her, but we need to get in there!"

Al nods pulling Matt away as Arthur touches her head again.

Ian lay his hands atop his again and they pushed in. The barrier was thicker, the air stiffling.

Arthur pushed, clawing at it even.

It fell away in tatters, letting him hear a horrified yelp, followed by pleading.

"Molly!" Her rushes forward hard pressed against getting thrown out again.

Iain was doing everything he could to keep him in this time. Molly was in deep and screaming. "Arthur! Arthur, help me!" He dashed forward diving in.

She kept shouting, begging. "Please! Stop it! Stop!"

He growls moving faster.

She was just on the edge of his vision now, a trembling bundle on the murky floor. Something stood over her, striking her mercilessly. She screamed with every hit.

Arthur snarls, a familiar blade materializing in his hand as he leaps at it.

It turned as he came close, hissing and turning into smoke, dancing away.

He continues the assault his clothes changing as well. A blood red coat with gold accents and leather boots.

The creature just vanished, leaving Molly sobbing and bleeding heavily.. A deep throaty chuckle rattled around them. "She dies... we're free!"

Arthur growls turning back to her and picking her up. She whimpers painfully, shackle clattering on the floor.

He rushes her back to the surface. Racing as fast as he could. Something was chasing them. Her magic was nearly free and it didn't want to give up now I wanted her dead!

Arthur growls pulling a pistol from his belt and firing at it.

Something yowled and Molly yelped. They were only halfway there...

He pushes harder.

A huge black mass ebbed behind them. It was a little worrying to think this was what lived inside the tiny broken woman in his arms.

Arthur frowns and jumps. He swings the blade and casts a wave ad green fire. The mass shrieked and hissed, falling back some. They were nearly out...

He jumps again bounding across the remaining distance.

They burst out in a flash of brilliant white light. The occupants of the hospital room were thrown back like ragdolls and Arthur appeared on the bed, standing in a scorched ring. Molly still lay in his arms, both of them how they were in her head. Molly was an adult, but she was badly injured and barely breathing.

Arthur drops to his knees panting, tired from the sprint. He held Molly was still crying. Iain came forward in an instant, supporting both his siblings. "Arthur, what happened?"

His clothes faded back to the normal ones. "Something attacked her.."

"That'll be her magic," he frowned. "Lay her on the bed, I need to see something..."

Arthur shifts laying her down. He moves off the bed and sits on the floor still winded. Iain leaned over her instantly, looking for something in her top.

The blonde watches worriedly.

He finally fished out a pendant, not the locket, but a rustic Celtic cross with a dull emerald in the center. "We need to get out of here..."

Arthur nods standing and adjusting his hood. Al steps up to carry her.

Iain gave Al a quick shake of his head. "No. We can't carry her. Link hands." Al raised a brow but does so.

They all grab hands and Iain mutters something under his breath. Slowly, the room around them shifted, white walls falling away and gradually rearranging themselves as Francis's sitting room.

Al blinks slightly disoriented. Arthur glanced to Iain worriedly. He was winded but otherwise fine. "Do the twins have any kind of healing power?"

"We can share energy with each other... We managed to do it to you and dad during the blitz but its a lot harder."

"Can you do anything that would help her right now?"

"It saved Artie from dying so its worth a shot.."

He nodded then looked to Arthur. "You know what to do..."

Arthur moves closer. Al walks up placing a hand on her heart. Iain lay his on her stomach and forehead. Matt set his atop his brother's.

Arthur puts his on Iain's and looks up at him. He looked afraid... but determined. A soft glow started up and Molly started whimpering again.

Al starts pushing as well. The moment he pushed, her pain hit him like a brick wall. It was suffocating!

Al's breath caught and he clenched his jaw. Matt staggered back, yelping. Al turns back to him but continues pushing.

It was like trying to run through chest high water. The more they pushed, the more pain Molly seemed to feel. Al trembled. Arthur glanced at him worriedly but continues with his own task.

For Iain and Arthur, it was a different experience. They stepped through the shroud together this time, tumbling into Molly's mind.

Arthur looks around trying to find the creature. It was nowhere to be seen... but the all too familiar screaming was a dead giveaway.

Arthur growls dashing off. His sword came back as he ran. Iain was on his trail, forming daggers.

They ran towards the sounds, coming upon the mass. The creature was back with friends this time and all were trying to kill the woman. Iain snarled, lunging for a creature. Arthur leaps aiming for the head.

As their blades bit into their shadowy flesh, they squealed and shrank away.

The blonde lunged again, striking without mercy. His outfit shifts back the more he attacks. Iain just hacked away, killing anything that wasn't family.

Another wave of flames and only one remained.

It smirked at them, putrid breath wafting the stench of death. Molly hung in its arms, its hand around her throat.

Arthur glares. The sound of a storm at sea echoing in his ears.

The creature gave them a look, daring them to come closer.

Wind whipped about and the creak of wood followed. Behind the beast a large shape materialized.

It looked back and hissed at them, starting to squeeze. Mollly choked, kicking weakly. Outside, she stopped breathing too...

While it was distracted Arthur leaps slashing its arm.

It roared, switching her to the other hand, desperate to kill her.

Arthur jumps onto its shoulder just as the tipped prow of a ship rammed into its back piercing through.

It squeals, thrashing violently, and dropping Molly. Iain caught her, cradling her close as he looks around for more danger.

Arthur moves in slashing the throat.

It died... It seemed to be over.

Arthur lands on the ground moving over to the other two. His hands shaking in exhaustion.

"She's not breathing!"

Arthur frowns moving closer. He touched her face. She was freezing, cheeks slick with tears.

* * *

On the outside Al trembles. He takes a breath and shifts, pushing with all his might like that day back during the blitz. Matt had come back, helping best he could.

* * *

Arthur sets her on the ground pressing on her chest.

Iain turned, ready to defend if needed... there was something out there.

There was a screech. From the sky came a large eagle, its feathers crackling with electricity.

A black bird barreled down into the eagle, trying to throw it off course and into the ground.

The eagle tumbles before regaining its balance, climbing to attack. The bird followed, shrieking a battle cry.

The eagle shrieks and swerves to the side at the last minute then dives talons outstreatched.

The bird tried to swerve, but a well placed dagger tipped its balance. It wouldn't be able to escape.

The eagle clamped on to the shadow bird and sends electricity throughout its form. It screamed and thrashed, exploding into a ball of crispy feathers.

The eagle cries in victory looping around back to the Celtics.

Iain held out an arm for the eagle to land on and went back to his siblings. Just as they came back, Molly gasped, spluttering back to life.

Arthur leans over checking her over quickly.

The darkness around them swirled away, releasing them from Molly's mind back to the sitting room. She sat up, gasping and choking, trembling and clinging.

Al sits back about ready to pass out. Arthur wasn't doing so good either. He may have some magic back, but what little he had was hard to reach and currently drained.

Matt gripped his brother, pulling him into a hug. They could sleep... they both needed it. Iain pulled the other two into his chest, muttering softly under his breath. The older redhead's relief was so strong it was actually producing a healing aura...

Al sighs leaning into Matt. Arthur clutched both his older siblings relieved.

Francis - the only one that couldn't help so felt fine - sighed softly. "Alright, everyone rest, I'll have a meal for you when you wake." Iain just nodded, busy muttering to his tearful sister. "Its okay Moll... you're alright, you're safe..."

Arthur looks up at Francis and worms out of Iains grip.

Iain frowned but let him go, Francis coming to the blonde quickly. "Arthur, you need to rest.."

Arthur just hugs francis. He could tell the Frenchman was feeling left out. Francis sighed and hugged him close, cradling him into his body.

Arthur smiles and pecks his cheek. He may be exausted but he felt better than he had in days. Francis smiled and kissed him lovingly. The twins had already passed out.

The rabbit smiles hugging him. He turns back to his siblings.

Iain had Molly in his lap, just letting the girl vent all her fear and hurt. She was still in pretty bad shape, but they could deal with her body later now that her mind was her's again.

Arthur smiles leaning on francis and yawning.

He held him close and rocked. "Rest, mon lapin... I'll look after things for now." Arthur snuggles in drifting off

As soon as Arthur was gone, Francis lay him on the couch and set about settling everyone and finding them blankets before heading off to cook something up for when they woke.


	19. Silence

**It is confirmed that America has Aspergers syndrome! (At least Ive heard on facebook...) I've been slipping in hints of autism into his behaviour for a while, not only because I feel they are something he would do but also cause I have autism myself and like to put it in.**

* * *

Arthur sits in the chair watching Iain mess with his collar.

He was fiddling with it, trying the latch again. If Al's rabbit theory was correct, it should come off, right?

Arthur twitched slightly, he was nervous it would knock him through a loop again. Iain unlatched it and moved it away slowly, half worried it would try to zap him again

The blonde sat for a minute waiting. Iain barely got two inches before the collar electrocuted him, clamping back on. He yelled and fell to the floor. Seemed it was getting even more aggressive

Arthur hissed curling up and gripping his neck. Some energy still flowing when it reattached.

It had only been a couple of days since Molly's rescue and neither of them had really recovered. Iain just hunched over his hands, hissing. Arthur rocks a bit trying to settle his stinging throat.

After a moment, he took a deep breath and sat up, skin still red and the smell of burning wafting around the room. "You okay Art...?"

The blonde was still hunched over, he could feel small sparks energy zapping off still. Iain frowned and rubbed his back, reaching for the collar again.

Arthur pushed him away from it. He wasn't ready to try again yet.

He sighed and just ruffled his hair. "Come on, let's go check on Molly..." Arthur sits up slipping the hoodie back on. Iain sighed and lead him upstairs.

Al was sitting on the couch watching tv again. His cold was mostly gone before the mishap but using up his energy reserves brought it back.

Matt just cuddled with him, groggy and grouchy. Molly still hadn't gotten her sight back... she'd refused to say a word since she woke up.

Arthur checks on the boys quickly before moving over to her.

She didn't hear him coming. She'd curled up listening to audiobooks just to feel less cut off.

Arthur walks up calling softly. "Molly?"

She flinched, pulling out her earphones and trying to look towards his voice.

He puts a hand on her arm. "How are you doing?"

She gripped his hand, just letting her sightless eyes fall on his chest. She looked pale and pinched, most of her body swathed in bandages. She just shook her head.

Arthur sighs rubbing her hand. He could remember how disorienting it was, that episode in the mansion still gave him nightmares.

She didn't feel like herself anymore. She just wanted to give up.

He frowns pulling her into a hug. She buried in, hiding her face and hugged back as tight as her feeble body would allow. She needed something solid... warm and familiar.

He rocks her petting her hair. "Do you want to know a secret?" he asks quietly.

She nodded softly, clinging to his comfort.

"I weaseled the boys into telling me what those native names mean."

She sniffed quietly, just wanting him talking.

"Francis is now nicknamed 'has no shame'." Arthur chuckles softly.

A slight smile tugged at her lips.

"And another thing. I can tell you from personal experience to never use him as a guide. He's horrible at it! Kept running me into walls and chairs."

It twitched a bit, trying to grow but her heart was too heavy. She just nodded. Arthur sits talking to her for a while.

It soothed to no end, just having someone there. It was suffocating, sitting in the dark. She daren't even move, least she hurt herself. Al had drifted off. Listening to Arthur had relaxed him as well.

After a while, she meekly tapped on his shoulder.

"Yes?"

She hung her head and signed. **'I need to pee...' **she couldn't go on her own... she needed help now...

"Alright.." he shifts helping her up. She clung to him, not trusting her feet. Where was the floor?!

He stays close as they go, talking the whole time. He was her link to the world now... they got to the bathroom and she fumbled to find the seat.

Arthur waits humming a bit.

She struggled, but finally found it, peed and sorted herself out.

Arthur looks up as the door opens. "All done?" She nodded, visibly relaxing at the sound of his voice. Arthur smiles taking her hand again.

She squeezed tight. Francis called down the hall for lunch.

Arthur leads her down and sits her in the chair.

She curled up, bring her knees to her chest like always. Francis brought through a tray of sandwiches, stopping to kneel by Molly and chat to her gently. He knew from his experience with Arthur that it helped.

Arthur sits as the boys stumble in as well.

Even Iain strolled in, taking the seat on Molly's right. He spoke to her warmly, stroking her hair as he gave her a sandwich. Arthur watches while biting into his own.

They eat happily. Iain did more talking, but it helped her... Arthur sits munching contently.

Soon enough; they were done. Iain looked to Arthur and motioned to Molly. "I've got some things to look up, so I'm going to have to go for a while."

"Alright." Arthur takes her hand again. "Want to go back to the lounge?"

She shook her head.

He frowns. "What do you want to do?"

She signed. **'Can we go outside?'**

"Sure." He stands holding her close. She gripped his shirt, limping along with him.

Arthur leads her outside and sets her down under the tree. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath in of all the sweet fresh air outside. It relaxed her greatly.

Arthur leans back running his hands over the grass.

A cold wind whipped by, making her shiver. He scoots closer rubbing her back.

She checked he was close enough before leaning in. She just needed to get out of the house...but it was chilly. He wraps his arm around her holding her close.

After a while, she motioned to go back in, albeit reluctantly. Arthur stands and leads her into the house.

She asked for a drink when she felt the warmth of the house envelope her.

"Alright." Arthur makes his way to the kitchen. She just went wherever he lead her. They reach the kitchen and he hands her a glass.

She took it carefully, sniffing it to see what it was. It was some juice from the fridge. She sipped it testingly. Her lack of sight left her a but suspicious.

Arthur watches keeping his hand on her arm. She just drank slowly, offering the glass back once it was empty.

Arthur smiles setting it in the sink. He moves back toward the lounge. She wanted her chair again... she wanted to sleep and dream she could see again.

Arthur sits her down staying nearby.

She hugged her knees for a while.** 'Can I have something to cuddle...?'**

Arthur smiles softly and goes to the laundry room. He returns and hands her Pony. She felt the familiar shape and finally smiled, snuggling the stuffie like a child.

Arthur smiles patting her shoulder and sitting.

She lay carefully in the chair, curling around Pony.

Arthur watches her for a moment frowning and touching his collar idly. The leather was warm and hummed gently under his fingers.

It was just so odd... He almost felt like it was purring at him...

It ebbed with a warm golden glow, ancient runes crawling over the surface. Arthur couldn't really see it though. He strokes it lightly. It felt too soft to be leather... it was more like suede to the touch. Molly reached out to it, feeling drawn by the magic.

He didn't see her, he was gazing at the wall lost in his thoughts.

She just grazed her fingers on it, but that was enough. She jumped back, whimpering loudly - her first noise since returning.

Arthur jumps turning quickly. "Molly?!" He grips her arm.

She trembled, shocked in herself. She hadn't even realized her hand was moving!

Arthur pulls his hood up hiding his neck. "Molly are you alright?" She just stared through him, eyes watering. Her hands were shaking too much to sign anything.

He frowns rubbing her arm softly. She clutched pony, chest constricting. She was starting to feel claustrophobic again.

"Hey calm down. You're alright. Nothing is going to hurt you."

She shook her head, clamping her eyes shut, just trying to make the darkness friendlier somehow. Arthur frowns petting her hair. She leaned into him; just feeling so lost again Was she going to be stuck like this forever?

He sighs holding her close. When was this going to end?

Iain came in, looking beaten and haggard. He knelt by them both. "Hey Molls... It won't be much longer, I promise..."

Arthur looks up to him hopefully. "Any luck?"

"I'm getting close to figuring out how to restore eyes... if not, make contacts that give sight."

Arthur nods continuing to pet Molly. She was too distraught to really listen right now. Iain just rubbed her back gently for a moment

Arthur felt slightly guilty.. But then again he didn't know she would be attracted to it..

It just pulled her... it was still mostly Iain's magic and his magic had always soothed her. She'd just wanted comfort but ended up getting zapped.

The blond sighs hugging her.

She snuggled in, still shivering slightly. She was developing a nervous twitch. Iain nudged his arm and mouthed 'soon as she's asleep, I need a word.'

Arthur nods and continues petting.

He turned back to Molly, sighed then stood. "I'll be back later pet, Artie's got you for now, alright?" ...a shaky nod.

Arthur watches him leave and sits back with Molly. She curled into him like a child, arms around pony, hands in his shirt.

He sits just trying to calm her down.

Her trembling stopped slowly and she just slumped into him, falling asleep with her dead white eyes still open.

He sits for a few more minutes before shifting and going to find his brother.

Iain sat in the kitchen, sipping coffee and smoking. Arthur sits next to him leaning back in the chair.

"I think I've found the violent kink in the collar... when you're ready, I can try to remove it."

"Do it now.." Arthur didn't want Molly getting shocked again..

He quirked a brow. "Are you sure?"

"...she just reached out and touched it.. That's what set her off.."

Iain frowned some. "How did she know where to reach?"

"I was just sitting there thumbing it and she just got drawn to it."

"...Its mine..." he stood sharply. "Lets go."

Arthur stands walking after him. He lead him back to the study, which was now strewn with spell books and tomes.

Arthur sits in the chair pulling his shirt back down.

He took the collar in hand, ignoring the shocks now as he started to chant.

Arthur waits clinching his fists.

He seemed to be there for hours, just murmuring.

There was a flash and Arthur jumps back gripping his neck. It burned! Iain stumbled back too, clutching his singed hand. He looked up sharply. "Arthur?!"

Arthur sits curled up in the chair trembling. Under his hands, light spiderwebbed across his throat. Iain watched helplessly, his own pain too much at that moment.

After a few minutes the burn finally faded. Arthur slumps being able to breathe again.

Iain came foward, pale and sweating slightly, eyes pained. "Art...?" Arthur looks up rubbing at his neck. There was still faint lines of light fading away. He frowned, hesitantly touching the white lines with his other hand.

Arthur flinched slightly but nothing else happened.

He rubbed them gently then slipped his hand up, ruffling his hair. Arthur sighs standing up.

"Lets leave it there," Iain muttered.

The blonde nods walking out. Iain slumped into the chair and just nursed his not bleeding hand. The collar was getting out of hand.

Arthur walks back to the lounge. He was getting slightly worried about Iain's hands.. They were getting bad... he was starting to lose feeling in them.

Perhaps Arthur should just leave it be for a while, give him time to recover.. Like Iain would give up... he wanted to get the collar off asap. The blonde sighs sitting back next to Molly. He could try and avoid him at least.

Molly was still crashed, huddled around the stuffie. He reached over petting her hair. She snuggled towards him, cheeks damp in the light.

He frowns at that pulling her close. She cuddled in, feeling cold. Arthur hugs her purring softly.

Francis came in and looked down at them. "Want a blanket?"

The rabbit looks up nodding.

He stopped to kiss him then brought him a snuggly blanket, draping it over the two. Arthur smiles at him settling in.

"You want anything?"

Arthur just smiles and grabs his shirt pulling in for another kiss. Francis smiled at that and kissed back tenderly for a moment. The Brit nuzzled him quickly and sits back again.

"Want anything else?"

Arthur shook his head.

He frowned slightly then shrugged and let him be. Arthur snuggles in with his sister pulling the blanket around them.

Matt looked over, smiling sleepily. Arthur smiles back. Al was still knocked out.

"Did papa say what was for dinner," Matt hummed, still drowsy.

Arthur shook his head again.

"Oh... how's Molly?"

He shrugs petting her.

Matt frowned slightly. "Are you alright?"

Arthur looks up nodding again.

"You seem really quiet..."

Arthur blinks. He just hadn't felt a need to talk, kind of odd now that he thought about it.

"You sure you're alright?"

Arthur frowns rubbing his neck again.

"...Do you need a drink?"

He shakes his head.

Matt frowned but sank back into the couch. Arthur snuggles back in sighing. He supposed it was just the soreness.

The afternoon trundled by, Molly waking up again.

Arthur glanced down petting her hair. She gripped to his shirt, reaching up to feel his face.

The blonde tugs his hoodie up just to be safe. She traced his face, trying to judge who it was. Arthur nudged her hand purring.

She turned her blank eyes up, distressed by the lack of noise. Who was this?! Arthur frowns moving her hand up to his ears. So it was Arthur... but why wasn't he talking? He always talked! Her distress stayed, fingers dusting his lips.

He frowns again.

She whimpered, silently pleading him for one little noise. She needed to hear his voice...

He whines softly.

The just set her off. Her eyes watered and she started shaking.

Arthur frowns hugging her.

Why wouldn't he talk to her? Had she upset him? If only she could see him... she wanted to see him so badly...

He nuzzles her purring, trying to calm her down. It wasn't working. Like this, she just felt suffocated and confined.

Arthur frowns petting her. He whined again.

She couldn't breathe... she shook her head, trying to squirm out of his arms. She needed air. The rabbit let go. He was worried now..

She curled around herself, chest heaving. Arthur reaches to touch her arm. She just sank deeper into her dark world of silence.

He whined picking her up and heading to the study.

Iain was slumped in the chair, hand bandaged rather than healed. That was a true sign of how tired he was getting...

Arthur frowns at that bringing her in. The Scot just sat snoozing. Arthur sets her down and touched his knee lightly.

Iain frowned, stirring some. The rabbit huffed stamping his foot.

He blinked awake and frowned. "Art..." Arthur frowns kneeling by Molly. He frowned harder and knelt with him. "What's up?"

Arthur just whines trying to get her to respond. She seemed to have shut down emotionally. Iain gently moved him back and cupped her face. "...Molly...?"

Arthur sits back watching.

Still nothing... a soft ebb of green light... her eyes snapped open, still dead. The blonde frowns.

Iain sighed. "Just talk to her, she'll be fine..." Arthur frowns again walking up.

Molly was groping for something to hold, but Iain was too tired to hold her. Arthur just sits with her taking her hand.

She gripped it, looking helplessly. Arthur sighs hugging her with his other arm.

She sat tense, unsure again of who had her. Arthur nuzzled in purring.

"Molly, its Arthur," Iain sighed. "Just relax..." Arthur frowns petting her. She relaxed a little, but this was disconcerting.

The blonde hugs her again. She pressed her face against him, judging by smell. He nudged her head. She sniffed deep and finally relaxed fully. It was Arthur... He just hugs her purring.

She was finally settling. Iain had slunk back to his chair. Arthur settles back holding her. She curled in his lap, clutching his hoodie. The blonde nuzzled in.

Seemed things were calm now.

Arthur sighs. The three of them were in really bad shape... would it be worth dragging anyone else into this? They really needed support.


	20. Mute

**Ok the time of year keeps jumping around, At first it was the middle of winter, then nearly spring, now early winter.. So let's just stick with the last one.**

* * *

Al wakes up back in the lounge. He sits up scratching his head.

Matt looked over at him. "Oh, hey..."

"Hi." Al looks around. "Where did everyone go?"

"...I really dunno... dad and Molly were just here..."

Al frowns getting up to go look. Matt hesitated then got up with a groan. Al looks back at him and pulls him close.

He snuggled in, still half asleep. Al leads the way into the study. Maybe they were there? Matt yawned and followed along.

Al knocks on the door. It swung open, revealing the crashed Celts.

Al frowns walking in. Iain was out and Molly was shaking. Arthur looks up at them.

Matt was awake now. "What happened?"

Arthur just sighs nuzzling his sister.

"...Are you still not...or can't you?"

Arthur glanced to him confused.

Matt looked worried. "Arthur, say something..."

The collar glowed for sure but all that sounded was a squawking grunt. Al blinks. Matt frowned and moved to wake Iain.

Al tilts his head walking closer. Arthur just watched shook the redhead but he didn't wake.

Arthur frowns trying to pull him away.

Matt frowned and stepped back. "Why...?"

Arthur just frowns pointing to the bandages.

He looked. "...So he hurt his hand?"

A shake of the head.

"Then what?"

The rabbit touched his neck.

"The collar?"

A nod. Al watched him confused.

"So... did the collar hurt his hand?"

He whines this time.

"Its been shocking everyone, why does this matter?"

Al frowns giving off a series of grunts similar to the one Arthur made. The Brit turns to him making a reply. Now Matt just stood and watched. If they were channelling their rabbits, he was out of that conversation...

Al frowns looking up. "He said Iain was over working.. His hand is burned pretty bad.."

"...Did he say why he's not talking?"

"He didn't really think much of it.. Got zapped earlier and thought it was just sore."

Matt nodded slowly. "...So now you can't speak, she won't speak and he won't be able to fix anything until he's had a nap..."

Arthur frowns. He was speaking wasn't he? Matt just shook his head and walked off. Al glanced back to Arthur and follows.

Matt went to the kitchen and told Francis the new developments. Al looks in walking up.

"Alright. Clean him up if you want to, but try not to piss Arthur off. You know he gets protective." Francis says.

Al stands next to them.

Matt nodded. "Where's the first aid... oh, hey bro."

"Hey.."

"Where's the first aid kit? Arthur said Iain's hand was bad, I want to wrap it properly.

He shrugs "Bathroom maybe?"

Matt shrugged and went to check.

Al moves back to the study. Talking to Arthur both in English and rabbit. Molly woke after a few minutes, frowning.

Arthur turns to her petting her hair.

She tapped her ear, asking who she could hear.

"It's just me." Al says.

She raised her fingers one at a time. How many?

"Artie is here next to you and Iain is asleep."

She nodded slowly... she hesitated slightly then tried signing to him. **'Are they both okay?'**

"They're fine. Dad just has a sore throat." Arthur looks at him confused.

**'So he could understand?!'** She signed, asking him.

"Yeah he's been with you the whole time."

She paled suddenly.

"What's wrong?"

**'I feel sick..'**

Al reached for the trash can and hands it to her

She struggled to take it, putting her hand inside it by mistake. Arthur moves her hands about it.

She brought it close, vomiting over the side a little. Arthur rubs her back grunting again.

She frowned at the grunting, not understanding. Al frowns slightly, unsure if he should tell her.

Her hand spasmed and she dropped the bin. Al jumps slightly and Arthur pulls her in. Al gets up to find something to clean with.

She just sat, head reeling with the sudden movements. She was disoriented. Arthur holds her close as Al cleans up.

**'sorry...'** she signed shakily.

"It's fine." Al sopped it up and threw it away.

**'...does Arthur keep grunting?'**

Arthur didn't see it. "...Would you mind if I sent him out for a minute?"

She whimpered, gripping her dress. Arthur hugs her closer confused.

She didn't want him to go... bad things happened when he wasn't there... Arthur just holds her. He gave Al a glare for telling him to leave. Al sighs.

She was too skittish... Matt came in and silently set about Iain's hand.

_*Hey Matt?*_

_*Whats up bro?*_

_*I don't think dad knows he's speaking rabbit..*_

_*Well that's problematic... you want to tell him?*_

_*I don't know.. It seems like he got hard-wired into only speaking rabbit but to him it translates right into English..*_

_*He needs to know, or he'll get frustrated trying yo talk to anyone that isn't you*_

_*Lets get papa and Iain together first..*_

_*Iain isn't waking up,*_ Matt frowned. He was stitching his hand right now but the redhead seemed not to notice.

_*Is his pulse still good?*_

Arthur was watching Matt concerned.

Matt slyly tested his wrist._ *He's fine. It's quite strong*_

_*Maybe he's just one of those people who could sleep through an earthquake..?*_

_*No. Remember we tried to wake him after the blitz and he freaked out the second we touched him...*_

_*...selective earthquakes?*_

Matt frowned, reaching to touch Iain's neck instead. His fingers barely grazed him before he had a hand around Matt's throat, eyes like fire.

_*Woah! Bro you ok?!*_ Al tries to stands up but Arthur holds him down.

As soon as he saw who it was, he let him go, but still seemed angry. Matt just rubbed his neck. _*Fuck... for a guy with tattered hands, his grip is good..."_

_*Matt?*_ Al glanced between them worriedly.

_*I'm okay... just shaken...*_

_*Good.. But I think you made him mad...*_

_*No shit...*_ Iain left, hands sewn up at least...

_*Where is he going..?*_

_*Fuck knows...*_ Matt sat in the chair. _*Breathing hurts...*_

Al pulls him closer worriedly. He looked a bit pale, panting and wincing. Arthur sighs shifting and going after Iain. Molly just went wherever she was put; utterly confused.

Arthur pulls her along as they look for him. Al stays with Matt.

She stumbled blindly. The Scot seemed to have vanished.

Matt rubbed his neck, a bruise forming.

Arthur sighs going back to the study. If he didn't want to be found he wouldn't be.. Al frowns kneeling by the chair. Molly tripped on the doorway, falling flat on her face.

Arthur whined helping her up. She whimpered, wobbling dangerously. The darkness threw her balance off...

Arthur holds her close going to sit back down. She stumbled along, getting quite upset by this. He gets back and sits with her. She stared blankly at the wall, eyes watering.

Arthur sighs hugging her and purring.

She leaned in. Matt was calming some._ *Al, we really need to help her too...*_

_*Yeah but how?*_

_*I don't know... haven't your people figured anything out for this yet? They love science.*_

_*Matt.. Her pupils are non-existent.. Human tech can't fix something that isn't there..*_

Matt groaned, dropping his head in his hands and tugged his hair. Al sighs and hugs him. Arthur watched slightly concerned.

Matt just sat there, wishing there was more he could do. Al strokes his hair.

Matt leaned into him, sighing. Arthur frowns looking down at Molly. His whole family was upset..

All because he and Iain had been fighting over something stupid too... Molly had lost her eyes... no petty squabble was worth that.

His ears drooped and he nuzzled into her hair. She just snuggled in.

Arthur sighs. Perhaps he should stay away from him for a bit... He could recover and focus on Molly instead... She needed him. But without the reassurance of his voice, she felt a burden and a bore.

Arthur just wished he would stop causing problems.. It was both brothers. They were a volatile mix with a magnetic attraction to chaos.

The best thing to do would be to avoid him then.. It would be better for everyone right now.

He sighs snuggling cuddled in, curling up tight.

The four of them just sat like that getting themselves back together.

Matt moved first, rubbing his face and sitting up.

"You ok?"

"Yeah... I need a drink."

Al sighs rubbing his back.

He leaned in for a moment before getting up shakily.

Al watched him worriedly. Matt leaves and Al sighs leaning back.

Molly turned towards the sigh, but was still a bit off and signed _'Are you alright?'_

"I'm fine.. Matt just woke up Iain..."

_._**..'What really happened?'**

"... he hurt his hand and Matt was wrapping it up, then Iain just woke up and put him in a chokehold.."

She sighed softly.** 'Didn't Arthur tell you never to wake him?'**

"...maybe.."

She facepalmed.

Arthur laughed a little at that.

She pouted at the laugh. The rabbit just smiled nudging her. She just folded her arms and sulked.

He chuckles again. Al smiles softly. "Should we go find everyone then?"

She shrugged. Arthur on the other hand nods standing up. He pulls Molly with him and Al follows behind. She stumbled along, hating not knowing where they were.

Arthur keeps a close hold on her this time as they make for the kitchen. Francis was chatting to Matt.

Arthur guides Molly over to the table as Al sighs. He guessed now would be good enough. Molly sat and Matt smiled over at he before cussing his own stupidity. Francis patted his shoulder.

Al sighs. "Dad I need to tell you something.." Arthur looks up at him. Molly gave her attention and Francis frowned.

"Ever since we came into the study you haven't been speaking in English.." Arthur frowns confused. Yes he had been.

Well that explained it...

"I think that zap rewired you into only speaking rabbit, you just end up translating it automatically and don't realize it..."

The boys just nodded. They understood..._ *I suppose this means you're the only one that understands him now*_

_*Maybe not..*_ "Can you still use sign language? Rabbit is half body language so it might still work." Arthur frowns. **'I think so?'**

_*Alright then,*_ Matt shrugged.

Arthur sighs leaning back. He was even more useless now.. He was little use to Molly now. She sat still, ears straining for anything to hear.

He glances to her frowning. Francis sat by her and took her hand. "We're still here, mon cherie. Just relax..."

Arthur stuffed his hands in his pockets feeling unneeded. Maybe there was too many of them all swarming about like flies.

Al sighs leaning on the counter. Arthur plays with the chew in his pocket, he actually needed a new one soon.. Matt rocked on his chair. Molly was tended to and Iain had disappeared...

The rabbit sighs standing.

Matt looked up at him. "Arthur?"

**'I have to use the bathroom.'** he signed

"Oh... alright then." _*Do you wanna go outside... I feel claustrophobic in here...*_

_*Alright.*_ Al follows him outside while Arthur heads upstairs.

Matt got out and took a greedy gulp of crisp air. He needed this.

Al walks out behind him sitting by the tree.

Matt sprawled on the lawn, letting the cool breeze wash over him.

Al just watched smirking.

_*Shut up...*_

_*I didn't say anything!*_

_*You were smirking, I could feel it.*_

_*It just amuses me that you need the outside just as much as me.*_

_*Its Bear*_ he sighed. _*You know he hates being trapped and he needs more room than your rabbit...*_

_*Dude.. dad is the rabbit remember..*_

_*It's nearly winter, hibernation messes my head up...*_

Al sighs leaning against the tree. _*Did he seem a bit off to you though?*_

_*Just a touch... Iain or Molly? Or you think something else is bothering him?*_

_*...Well if it has to do with why he's sneaking out the bedroom window then yes I'd say he's upset.*_

_*How far has he gotten?*_

_*He's climbing down the lattice...*_

_*Should we stop him?*_

_*I think he wants some alone time though..*_

_*Let your eagle stalk him? It can call you if he gets into trouble...*_

_*Alright then*_ Al lifts his hand pulling up a wisp of energy. It formed into a small eagle shape and flew after the rabbit.

Matt nodded and yawned.

Meanwhile Arthur had made it down to the ground and walked off. He had left a note on the closet for Francis saying he was going out. When Francis found it, there was no doubt he'd be annoyed. He hated people sneaking off - much rather they walk out the door.

With headphones in his ears Arthur took off to the store. He picked up some new chews along with a few other things. A small notebook to doodle in, a set of color pencils and a sharpener, a new book.

Thankfully, being stuck with Molly kept Francis rather busy. He didn't notice the absence.

After a while Arthur gets back and stores his shopping in the closet, throwing away the note. He sighs and goes back downstairs.

Francis had fallen asleep with the girl snuggled into his chest. She actually looked rather safe and content. Arthur watched them sadly for a moment before going to sit outside again.

The twins were still out there; just playing catch.

Arthur sits in the corner watching, he ran his hands through the grass and soil.

Matt glanced over but ignored him._ *Did eagle see were he went?*_

_*Just walked around and into a store*_

_*Ah... guess he needed a break too.*_

_*Do you think it helped though?*_ Arthur had a fairly neutral face on at the moment..

_*I really dunno... should we try talking to him?*_

_*Might as well..*_ Al glances to Arthur and walks over.

Matt fiddled with their ball and followed, trying to figure out the blonde.

Arthur glanced up as they came over. Al smiles at him sitting nearby.

Matt smiled too and sat. "Hey."

Arthur waves at him smiling.

"You okay?"

**'Yes.'** Al leans back on his hands glancing between them.

"You sure?" _*He feels off to me...*_ Maybe he was just paranoid...

Arthur nods pawing through the dirt again. _*Yeah something's off..*_

"...Molly really seems to have settled with Francis looking after her."

**'That's good.'** One ear tilts back.

_*He's upset about that?*_ Matt kept his little smile. "I know. We're hoping he can get her to talk soon. Then we don't need to watch her constantly."

Arthur nods hands back in the dirt. The ear twitches this time._ *He's nervous..*_

_*You wanna take over? You're better at this...*_

Al sighs mentally and looks at Arthur. "You're.. Not still upset about what happened to her are you?"

A few more twitches before they both droop. **'No I'm fine.'**

_*He's lying, isn't he...*_

_*Yep. When I talked to him before he was really torn up about it.*_

"Arthur, talk to us..." Matt pleads.

Arthur sighs looking at the hole he made. Al leans over wrapping an arm around him. Matt gently took his hand.

Arthur's ears twitched again. **'She shouldn't have tried to help..'**

"We didn't know this would happen..."

Al rubs his arm. **'It wasn't her problem though.'**

"She wanted to help... someone had to..."

Arthur sighs. **'I'm just making more problems.'**

"No you're not. If you want to play the blame game, Iain made the collar."

**'Yes and he's draining himself to get it off.. It should be let be.'**

"Its hurting you though," he frowned. "What if another nation figures out the command thing? They could exploit it and use you."

**'I'm not going anywhere, I just want Iain to take care of himself and Molly first, my problems aren't as bad as hers.'**

"Arthur, you're speaking rabbit..."

He shrugs **'At least I can see. Besides I can talk with my hands too.'**

Matt sighed tiredly._ *How do I get through...*_

_*I don't think we can... He's in that can't-argue-with-me mode..*_

_*I hate that mode...*_ Matt frowned, growling under his breath without realizing.

Arthur glanced at him nervously.

He looked calm enough, but his lip kept twitching.

_*Dude you're scaring him..*_ Arthur's ears were pressed against his head.

He blinked, stopping and looking at him. "What?"

_*You zoned out while growling again.*_

_*Oh...*_ he really needed to stop doing that... "Sorry..."

Arthur waved him off. He was still trying to soothe his nerves though.

Matt sat awkwardly now, unsure if he should even try to touch him.

Arthur just smiles taking his hand again. Al hugging from the other side. Matt smiled softly, giving it a squeeze and a rub.

Arthur sighs leaning onto Al. He felt safe here even with the collar.

Matt truly was worried about this... why didn't Arthur see the danger?

Arthur wasn't that blind. But no one knew and he was surrounded by family so he was safe, he wanted Molly back to herself and Iain wouldn't do any good if he didn't have the energy to stay awake. It was just a string of misfortune that couldn't be resolved easily... kinda summed up the Kirkland siblings on a whole...

Arthur sighs closing his eyes.

_*I'm not helping, am I...*_

_*No I think he just wants to sit with us.*_

Matt sighed and lay back in the grass with his head by Arthur's leg. Arthur pets Matt's hair while leaning on Al.

The petting was quite soothing. He closed his eyes, humming softly. Al smiles. Arthur just enjoys the company.

It wasn't long before Matt dozed off, snoring loudly. Arthur chuckles softly. He snuggled in in his sleep, always a cuddler. The rabbit smiles, still petting him.

The day carried on, a sudden chill biting into the air. Al shivers slightly, moving closer to Arthur. Matt cuddled in more too.

Arthur looked up at the sky. Clouds were moving in quickly. They looked grey and heavy, full of rain, or maybe even snow.

Arthur frowns and nudged Al **'We should go inside..'** Al nods picking up Matt.

Matt grumbled, not liking being moved. Al ignores him and brings him in. Arthur following after.


	21. Drifting

Francis was still with Molly, only the man awake though. He just sat, stroking her hair tenderly.

Al snuggles with Matt nearby. Arthur sits in the chair.

Francis seemed lost in thought.

Arthur frowns slightly at that as he curls up.

His heart would always belong to Arthur, of that Francis was adamant, but he'd never stopped to realize how beautiful his lover's sister was...

Arthur watches him curiously.

To an outsider, it could easily raise questions... the way he looked at her and his fingers traced her face...

Arthur frowns. He knew Francis was a playboy, but his sister? And with Molly's current state... what could she do if France did make a move... she couldn't even tell him to back off... Arthur curls into himself glaring slightly.

Francis's gaze dropped, looking like he was gazing down her top now.

Arthur growls softly.

Matt woke at the noise, frowning._ *Al, am I growling...?*_

_*No dad is..*_

_*Wait, what? Why?*_

_*I think it's the way papa is looking at Molly..*_

Matt looked over and frowned._ *Ah... but he wouldn't try anything, he's not like that.*_

_*But does dad know that..?*_

_*He should... or are we forgetting what Papa did when he thought dad was leaving him?*_

Al looks at him.

Molly whimpered softly but Francis was there with doting comfort. Matt frowned slightly too._ *...Should we do something?*_

_*Like what?*_

_*I dunno, but one finger wrong and I think dad's gonna snap...*_

Al frowns standing up and walking over.

Francis saw nothing, busy comforting her.

Al walks over to Arthur signing to him. They talked for a bit before Arthur sighs scrunching up.

Matt kept glancing between them, feeling useless. What was he even doing here?

Al walks back over and sits with him again._ *Matt stop with the useless drag..* _Al snuggles him. *_You've done plenty to help.*_

Matt sighed and snuggled in. _*You know I hate it when you eavesdrop...*_

_*I wasn't, you're just radiating.*_

_*I'm stressed, okay...*_

_*About?*_

_*Everything? I dunno, you've got me paranoid about Papa now.*_

_*..sorry..*_

He sighed. *_Its fine... You don't think he would, do you...*_

_*Nah, he's just weird sometimes.*_

_*I'm worried about the way he looks at her now... where is his hand going?!*_

Al glanced over.

Francis's hand was somewhere behind the girl and her brow pulled with discomfort.

Arthur growls again storming over and slapping him and pulling Molly away.

Francis sat, startled. He had just been moving a cushion that had been making her uncomfortable! Molly jerked awake, being pulled about scared her. She panicked and tried to get away.

Arthur frowns at her feeling guilty now.

*_Well that didn't turn out well..*_

_*No kidding,*_ Matt frown, getting up to take the frightened woman. Molly looked around blankly, chest heaving.

Arthur's ears droop and he hands her over. He walks off to his closet.

Molly wouldn't settle for Matt either. Francis looked between the siblings and frowned. "What was that about?"

"I think he got the wrong idea.." Al says.

"...I'm not going to hurt her," he frowned deeper. Molky leaned towards his voice and he took her back, holding her close. Molly calmed instantly.

Al shrugs.

Was he upset that he could soothe Molly? He thought he'd be glad of the help.

Arthur just huddles in his nest feeling useless.. At least he could lock the door now. He'd just stay in here for a while out of everyone's way..

Francis was worried about Arthur, but just a little hurt that he would even think he would think of Molly in that way...

It wasn't that really.. He was stressed and jumped before thinking.

Problem was, Francis didn't know that... he thought Arthur was just jealous and moody...

The rabbit sighs pulling the blanket over him.

Now Francis's mind was racing. Molly was a beautiful woman... and they had always gotten along well... would he be happier with her?

Arthur curls up hugging himself.

Francis held her, just rocking.

Arthur sighs, he was unwanted and useless at the moment and it hurt him.

Arthur had changed since that collar came into it... did he even love him any more, or was it the collar making him act like he did?

Arthur felt tears in his eyes. Did France not want him anymore either? He always felt like the rest of the world hated him. Today proved no different.

Francis could never hate him, but he felt Arthur just wanted him for the sake of having him. Where had the love gone?

It wasn't true though, he liked the fact that he was loved but he thought France was moving on without him.

He was only moving on because of their miscommunications... and the woman in his arms was just getting more and more appealing...

Arthur shifts pulling his notebook over. He could draw fairly well and likes doodling from time to time. (The chibis on the blackboardX3) He opens to a blank page and just vents in sketches.

Francis just settled with Molly again, holding her a little closer than before. Matt leaned on Al _*Well fuck...*_

_*Don't tell me they're breaking up again..*_

_*I think they might be...*_

Al sighs_ *This just keeps getting better and better.. And where the hell is Iain anyway? Is he coming back or what?*_

_*I have no idea, but dad and Papa are both pretty down.. from what what I can sense, neither feels loved...*_

Al groans hugging Matt. _*We need to do something..*_

_*And fast,*_ he hugged back. _*Papa's debating moving to Molly...*_

*_That won't go well at all... Ok you find Iggy, I'll try and talk to France.*_

_*Gotcha.*_ Matt stood and started looking.

Al watches him leave and walks over. "You ok?"

Francis looked up, arms protectively holding Mol. "I'm fine. Slightly confused but fine."

"About what?"

"Have I done anything but try to help Arthur since that collar turned up?"

"Well yeah you've helped plenty."

"So why does he think I would try anything with her?"

"I think he just feels helpless right now. Everyone is stressing and he can't do anything to help. He told me he didn't want to mess with the collar until Iain and Molly are better."

"Where is Iain anyway? I've hardly seen him these last few days."

"...Matt woke him up earlier and he stormed off somewhere.."

"Oh... I assume he'll be back in a few days then. He's cooling off."

Al sighs siting back in the chair.

"He'll be alright."

"What about you though?"

Francis shrugged. "I'll figure something out."

Al frowns. "Have you tried actually talking to him?"

"Yes," he said flatly. Francis was nearly always the one to talk first and he was starting to hate it.

Al rubs his head. "You know how stubborn he is.."

"And I'm starting to get tired of it..."

Al sat chewing on his tongue. This wasn't going well...

"Alfred, please don't worry about this. I think its time we tried branching out again..."

Al sighs mentally moving off to find Matt.

Matt couldn't find Arthur anywhere...

Al walks up to him. _*Any luck?*_

_*I can't find him. He's just vanished.*_

_*Dude.. did you try, I dont know, using your nose?*_

He stared at him the turned and smacked his head on the wall in frustration. Al bit back a laugh, pulling him away. Matt huffed and sighed. Hybernation always messed him up, but it was worse than ever now.

Al hugs him ruffling his hair. And this was the guy who whoops him at winter sports?

He was fine once bear went to sleep. It was just the grouchy stage before and after. Al smiles leading off down the hall. Matt grumbled along behimd him, slouching some.

He follows the trail best he could, with Arthur's scent all over it was kind of tricky..

Matt just watched for a bit then slipped off for painkillers - he had a migraine brewing...

Al stops in front of the closet his head tilts to the side turning to it.

Matt came back and frowned. _*Got him?*_

_*I hear pencils..*_

_*...Me too. He's drawing then?*_

_*I guess so.. Should we knock?*_

Matt shrugged and stepped up, gently knocking on the door.

The scratching stopped and there was a bit of shuffling. Arthur peeks out the door cautiously.

Matt crouched by the door, smiling gently. "Hey...you alright?"

Arthur shrugs. "... How about we take you out for lunch?" Al says. Arthur sits for a moment before coming out.

Matt offered a hand, wanting a physical connection. Arthur takes it. He felt kind of lonely at the moment.. Al smiles as they head toward the door. Matt held tight, wanting to be a comfort to him as he lead him to the door.

They didn't even pass through the lounge. Arthur holds tight and they walk down the street. Al takes his other hand.

They stepped into a chilly but dry evening. Matt smiled. Al leads the way to a pizza shop. They step in and order a pepperoni and a spinach Alfredo for Arthur. Arthur only took a few bites of the pep before turning to the spinach.

Matt couldn't help but chuckle as he tucked into his pizza.

Al smiles biting into his own slice. _*Should we talk or just cheer him up?*_

_*I think cheer him up. He doesn't seem up for talking.*_

_*Fine with me, though I wonder if we can sneak a peek at his sketch..*_ Al glanced to the rabbit taking another bite.

_*So its not just me he's got curious,*_ he chuckled.

Arthur glanced up at that. Al quickly responds "So Artie got anything you want to do?" The rabbit shrugs.

"You sure? You've been cooped up a while." Matt asks.

Arthur thinks for a bit.** 'Are there any movies playing?'**

"I'm sure we could find one, if that's what you want to do."

Arthur smiles softly. He was tired of staying at the house so much but what could he do?

"Anything you wanna see?"

Arthur shrugs. **'Something funny maybe?'**

"Let's finish eating then we'll go find a theater, okay?"

He nods picking up another slice.

They munched away happily. _*Where's the nearest place?*_

_*Uh I think there's one a few streets over.*_ Al replies.

_*Alright...*_ Matt kept stealing glances at Arthur, making sure he was ok.

Arthur was watching out the window glancing at people passing by. There were quite a few. It was Saturday, after all.. Arthur watches as a couple crossed the street holding hands. His ears drooped under his hood but his face stayed the same.

Matt sensed the sadness though and patted his shoulder gently. Arthur looks up at him.

Matt smiled warmly and signed **'You'll be okay.'**

Arthur sighs gripping his hand. He smiles softly back.

He gave a reassuring squeeze as he finished off his food.

They soon take off toward the theater. Matt kept holding his hand all the way there. He was almost scared to let go. Al kept hold of his other one. When they arrived at the theater it turned out they were having a small film festival with classic comedy skits. The Stooges, Chaplin, Laurel & Hardy. Al grins and gets tickets. Matt couldn't stop smiling. This was great!

They walk in and take seats. The screen plays though various shorts and even Arthur was smiling again. That was enough to lift Matt's mood and even settles his bear.

By the time it finished it was getting late. As they left the sky was orange with the sunset.

Matt took his hand again as they started off home. Arthur smiles walking hand in hand with his boys.

Soon enough, they were home. The others were nowhere to be seen.

Arthur twitched his ears nervously.

Matt frowned._ *Al... you don't think...*_

_*Go check upstairs, I'll take dad to the kitchen..*_

_*Got it...* _he let go of Arthur's hand, smiling. "I need to pee, be right back."

Arthur watched him leave as Al pulls him to the kitchen. "You hungry?"

Matt slipped up and started looking around.

Al pulls Arthur into the kitchen and sets him in the chair. He pulls out some leftover pasta and heats it up.

Matt stopped to pee.

Al sets out three bowls and sits eating. Arthur pushed his around with the fork.

Matt finally found them in Molly's room, snuggled up together for the night.

Al watched Arthur nervously. The rabbit wasn't eating.

Matt sent the image to Al. _*What do you wanna do?*_

_*I don't know... I think he already figured it out though..*_

_*She's scared and needs comfort,*_ he shrugged. _*We can't prove they've done anything.*_

Al sighs _*Lets go with that then..*_

_*Alright...*_ he came back and sat with them...

Al smiles at him as he sat. Arthur still hasn't eaten.

Matt smiled and teased lightly. "Arthur; you haven't even touched yours! Is it that bad?"

He shrugs. **'Still full from earlier.'**

"I suppose that's fair," he hummed. _*He's still upset, isn't he.*_

_*Very.. And he was finaly smiling too..*_

_*Well we can't expect papa to just abandon Molly. It would shatter her...*_

_*True.. let's just hope he comes back around..*_

_*Hopefully...*_

Al looks to Arthur and sighs. He reached over and hugs him. Arthur is confused at first but leans in.

Mstt sighed and cleared the table.

"It'll be fine Dad, Molly is just clingy right now and dosnt want to be alone.." Al says. Arthur sighs gripping him back.

Matt came over and joined the hug, snuggling into them both. Arthur grabs onto Matt as well. Just trying to pull himself together.

They needed each other... they needed to level out..


	22. Nightmares

**Yay more smut! The comfort kind at that!X3 Though I do feel bad about the ideas Simply and I have been throwing around for later.. Let's just say Arthur will be a very grumpy bunny (with a lot of angstX3). **

* * *

Later on the boys went off to bed. Arthur didn't feel like staying in Francis's large bed alone so he went to the closet. He did however snatch Francis's pillow and bring it in with him. Matt went to sleep but tossed and turned all night. Arthur didn't sleep till early morning, he just sat working in his notebook.

It was about that time that Matt crept to Al's room, looking shattered. "Al...?"

Al looks up. "Yeah?"

"Can I sleep with you...?" stress emanated from him.

Al sits up opening his arms. Matt shuffled over and folded in, snuggling up immediately. Al pulls him close practically fusing himself to his twin.

He relaxed instantly, just sinking into him. He just needed to be held. Al sighs stroking his hair.

Matt slumped, exhausted. He hated family fighting. Al wasn't that well off either. Matt could feel it... maybe they could comfort each other... Al sits stroking Matt's hair just trying to let his mind go.

After a while, Matt started swaying gently. Al sunk into the rhythm soothingly.

It was nicely relaxing... Matt could feel the lull as it settled around them. Al's eyes closed just focusing on the motion and contact. Matt just held him tight, keeping it going.

They stay like that for some time. Throwing away their troubles.

Matt gave first, eyes falling shut and his breathes getting slower.

Al looked up as the movement slowed. He pulls Matt down onto the bed and snuggled in. Matt curled into him, still wanting the contact, even in his sleep. He needed him right now. Al holds tight drifting off.

Just as they slept, the sun rose outside; waking Francis in the next room.

Arthur was in the darkness of his closet. He wasn't actually using the pillow he grabbed, he just set it close to his face letting the smell wash toward him.

Francis looked over at the woman beside him and smiled, gently playing with her hair. She was so peaceful...

Arthur curls up. He was caught in a storm.

After a little while of just doting, Francis got up and went down, yawning.

Arthur bolts awake shivering. He sits for a bit before getting up to get some tea.

Francis walked into the kitchen, only wearing pajama bottoms. He smiled as he saw Arthur and just watched him. Arthur's hands shook softly as he sets about his tea.

France frowned softly at that and came up behind him, gently taking the things away from him before he dropped something. Arthur looks up at him.

Francis looked down, eyes full of worry and love. "Are you alright?"

Arthur looked back slightly hopeful.** 'Bad dream..'**

He sighed and pulled him into a tight hug. "I'm sorry... I should have been there..."

Arthur's tension fades at the contact settling in. Maybe he was just paranoid after all. Francis rubbed his back, whispering softly to him. Arthur just centered on the voice praying that dream would never come true.. Francis was half afraid to ask what it was...

After a bit Arthur sighs pulling back slightly.

Francis let go, confused and a little hurt. "Arthur...?"

Arthur smiles nudging him. Francis smiled back softly, kissing his nose. Arthur purrs. He goes back to fixing the tea.

Francis watched, slightly unsure what to make of that.

The dream had certainly scared him. He had raged through a storm trying to find Francis. Only to find him safe with other people. When he tried to come in Francis had locked him out.

Francis was unsure if what to do here... should he ask, or just leave it?

It wasn't so much the action that hurt him as the words._ 'You're just a toy between relationships.' _Arthur sits at the table holding his cup.

Francis sat with him, tempted to just pull him close again.

Arthur glanced at him reaching for his hand cautiously. Francis smiled and took it, gently kissing his knuckles. "You know I love you, right?"

Arthur smiles softly holding tight.

He felt like he needed to make up for yesterday...

Arthur gazed at their hands rubbing idly. Francis leaned in, placing a gentle kiss to his lips. Arthur hums leaning in.

Francis smiled, taking Arthur's cup and setting it on the table before pulling him closer. Arthur latched on.

Francis deepened their kiss, lips working hungrily on the rabbit. Arthur hugs his neck. He needed the reassurance.

He wanted him, there was no doubt. Francis hugged him close, peppering little kisses over his face.

Arthur purrs kissing his neck. Francis hummed, hands starting to roam. Arthur kissed and sucked his neck running his hands over Francis's chest.

Francis gasped softly, squeezing his ass. The rabbit mewls tracing down his stomach. Francis stood sharply, lifting him. "Where do you want to take this?"

**'Bedroom?'**

"Molly's in there..."

**'..closet?'**

Francis nodded and took him there, crawling in with him.

Arthur smiles softly kissing him again. Francis leaned over him, kissing passionately. The Brit holds his face just tracing the outline.

Francis purred, pressing their bodies together. Arthur tangles a hand in his hair. The other running up France's side.

He shivered slightly, slipping a hand up his shirt. Arthur hums moving down again.

Francis stroked his torso for a bit before easing his shirt off, kissing his chest. Arthur leans into it rubbing his hips. Francis let out a soft moan, starting to strip too. Arthur grips holding him close.

He got them both down to boxers and started kissing him again, grinding against him. Arthur moans squeezing his ass. Francis groaned, pressing harder. He wanted him. Arthur shifts wrapping his legs around him.

He ran his nails down his legs then whipped off his boxers, leaving the rabbit nude. Arthur does the same to him.

Francis kissed him almost roughly now as skin danced over skin. Arthur pushed back gripping his rear again.

He hummed against his lips, needing more. He lined up. "You ready?"

Arthur smiles pushing forward. Francis brought their lips back together, pushing in firmly, but slowly. Arthur moans holding him close.

He started thrusting immediately, slow, deep and rhythmic.

Arthur shifts his hand. He wanted to give back a little. He reached down teasing the other. Francis gasped, pressing into his hand a bit. The rabbit smirks kissing him and pressing in.

He tightened, going deeper into the rabbit, getting faster. Arthur moans matching him with his hand.

Shit, he didn't know where to press himself! Francis settled for moaning dirtily, hammering into Arthur.

Arthur was panting, he wiggles his fingers a bit while spreading wider. Francis moaned louder, nowhere near as stretched as Arthur. He rarely bottomed. The rabbit lifts his legs as his hand dug searching.

France gripped his legs, crashing their lips together as his movements got faster. Arthur let off a strange mix of growls and moans he finally brushed what he was looking for.

Francis jolted, legs shaking. That felt... "D-do that again." Arthur latched onto his neck poking back in.

Francis moaned and shivered, the sensation turning him on even more. Arthur sucks on the skin prodding over and over. Francis kept thrusting into him at the same time, body trembling with pleasure.

Arthur shivers lightly he reached to hand himself as well. Francis swatted his hand away, wanting to do it for him. He took hold and started working. The rabbit moans gripping Francis's ass instead other hand still prodding.

France moaned and gasped, hand and hips pumping away. Arthur pants tingling all over. Francis could feel himself throbbing. He'd have to let loose soon...

Arthur tensed plunging into Francis as he came over the edge. Francis threw his head back, cumming fast and hard.

Arthur shivers pulling his hand out once they were spent. Francis pulled out and lay beside him, hugging him lovingly. Arthur holds him close. He nuzzles and purrs trying to convey his message. Francis just snuggled him, kissing his hair.

A few minutes later the rabbit's grip loosened somewhat. He had fallen back to sleep. Francis smiled down at him and pulled him closer, working a blanket over them both. Arthur nuzzled into him.

* * *

Upstairs Al shivers moving closer to Matt. Matt held him tighter, trying to share his heat.

A large storm had hit the west coast, moving through a majority of states. It left behind flooding on the west, along with snow and freezing temps nearly everywhere else.

Matt curled around him, getting protective. Al nuzzled into him.

Matt woke instinctively. *_Al_* Al just clings in his sleep.

*_Alfie... can you hear me in there?*_

*_Mmn..*_

*_What's wrong...?*_

_*...cold..*_

Matt pulled the blankets tighter around them. *_Better?*_

He hums curling in. Matt snuggled in, rubbing his back. Al sighs softly gripping his twin. Matt just clung protectively.

Al slept on dreams giving him flashes of his land. Matt tried tuning in so he could understand the issue better.

Anywhere that didn't have snow at least had near record low temps, rain and fire muck causing the usual mudslides in Cali.

Matt sensed it and flinched, sympathizing with the pain of such discord. He pulled him closer, wanting to protect him. Al nuzzles in. Knowing his bipolar weather this time of year it would probably melt in a few days.

Matt still hated to see him upset or hurting. He'd be doting for the duration... Al would probably be clingy anyway.

He just muttered to him, staying close. Al sleeps on. He eventually dozed off again too.


End file.
